Ghost Terror
by sasuke fans
Summary: Sakura di tinggalkan suaminya-Naruto- Cafe yang di bangun bersama menjadi awal kisah Sakura/ janda di hari pertama setelah pernikahannya/ Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang menjadi pelayan? Apa dia sanggup?/ naruto seperti hantu yang tidak tentu arah/apa yg di lakukan naruto untuk memisahkan Sasuke yang diam-diam menaruh hati pada Sakura/ humor(yang gagal)-romance/ enjoy read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

.

* * *

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 01]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku di mana? Semuanya tampak gelap. Tidak ada satu yang dapat ku lihat. Apa aku melayang? Tanah pun tak tersentuh oleh kakiku. Aku hanya terkatung-katung entah kemana. Rasanya seperti aku tertidur cukup lama, membuka mata seperti tidak terbuka, suasananya sangat gelap. Apa ini di dalam air? Tapi aku tidak merasakan air dan dinginnya suhu di dalam air. Di luar angkasa? Tidak, aku masih bisa menghirup udara. Tunggu, ada yang aneh, jantungku tidak berdetak. Apa aku mati? Mati? Tidak mungkin, ini adalah hari bahagia ku, aku masih bisa mengingat wajah dan senyumannya, Rambutnya yang berwarna softpink. Harum ceri di tubuhnya. Aku masih mengingat semuanya, seharusnya dia ada bersamaku. Sakura, kau dimana? Apa kau meninggalkanku? Aku pikir kita akan selalu bersama?

Akhirnya aku bisa melihat cahaya meskipun terlalu menyilaukan untukku. Tubuhku rasanya berat. Aku bisa mendengar suara tangis seorang gadis. Ku buka mataku segera dan mendapati gadis berambut softpink tertunduk sedih dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ada perban di kepalanya dan beberapa plester pada bagian lengan dan tangannya. Aku sendiri bingung, apa yang di tangisinya?

 _Hei._

Ada apa ini? suaraku tidak bisa keluar. Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya. Dia masih menangis dan membuatku sangat sakit. Aku ingin menenangkannya, memeluknya erat.

Syok.

Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ada apa ini? apa yang terjadi?

 _Sakura! Sakura! Jangan menangis, ini aku, berhentilah menangis!_

Suaraku terasa seperti tersedot akan sesuatu, bahkan ucapan itu tidak keluar dari mulutku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Naruto. Hiks. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks." Gadisku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

 _Tidak Sakura, aku tidak meninggalkanmu, lihatlah, aku ada di sini, aku ada-_

Seketika aku terkejut mendapat seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku dan berbaring dengan tenang di sana matanya tertutup rapat, bahkan dia seperti tidak bernapas. Ada perban yang sama dengan Sakura, di wajahnya terdapat banyak luka, bahkan di seluruh badanya terdapat banyak perban. Siapa dia? Apa dia meniruku? Ada apa ini, semuanya semakin membuatku bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV**

Rumah yang sudah di rencanakan akan menjadi tempat tinggal yang harmonis, penuh canda dan tawa berubah menjadi tempat yang penuh tangisan. Setiap yang masuk ke dalam rumah itu hanya memakai pakaian serba hitam. Di sudut tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah peti dengan banyak karangan bunga putih di dalamnya, pria berambut blonde itu sudah tertidur selama-lamanya di dalam peti itu. Semua orang yang datang tidak percaya dengan hal ini, bahkan teman pria yang sering di panggil Naruto itu masih mengingat tawa lepas saat sebelum mereka berpisah kemarin. Iya baru kemarin mereka berpisah dan mengucap akan mengunjungi rumahnya. Tentu, mereka mengunjungi rumah Naruto, tapi dalam suasana lain. Hanya ada suasana haru di sana. Kushina dan Mebuki tidak henti-hentinya menguatkan Sakura untuk tetap tegar dengan keadaan ini.

Haruno Sakura, tapi sekarang Namanya sudah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura. menantu Keluarga Uzumaki. Kemarin lalu mereka melepas masa pacaran mereka dengan mengucapkan janji suci, bersedia hidup bersama pasangannya. Namun ucapan itu hanya tinggal ucapan, kini Sakura tinggal sendirian.

Saat mereka menuju tempat bulan madu mereka. Terjadi kecelakaan, mobil mereka yang melintas tertabrak sebuah truk dan jatuh ke sisi jalanan yang cukup curang. Sakura bisa di selamatkan sedangkan Naruto. Dia mengalami pendarahan pada otaknya dan akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa di selamatkan.

Seharusnya ini adalah malam pernikahan mereka, malam di mana hanya ada mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu, tapi semuanya hanya tujuan yang tak terwujud. Wajah Sakura terlihat pucat, dia sudah sangat lelah mentangisi keadaannya, dia berharap jika saja waktu itu dia pun tidak terselamatkan, itu akan jauh lebih baik dari pada dia harus hidup sendirian tanpa seseorang yang penuh arti baginya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 tahun kemudian**

Membangun sebuah cafe di samping rumah tidak buruk juga. Sakura menikmati menjamu setiap pengunjung yang datang ke cafenya. Mereka sangat menyukai setiap makanan dan minuman yang di buat oleh Sakura. Sakura cukup senang dengan kesibukannya sekarang. Setahun berlalu. Meskipun kadang Sakura masih belum bisa melupakannya, setiap hari sebelum menjalankan bisnisnya, Sakura akan selalu mendoakan suaminya, Naruto, di altar yang di buat di rumahnya. Sakura tidak akan segang untuk bercerita keadaan di cafenya setiap hari. Di rumah hanya tinggal Sakura sendirian. Di cafe ada seorang gadis pekerja paru waktu, dia sebagai pelayan. Sakura menjadi koki. Hanya mereka berdua yang harus cepat dalam melayani setiap pengunjung, gadis itu suka bekerja keras dan menurutnya upah dari Sakura sangat cukup untuknya.

"Rin, pesanan meja nomer 4." Ucap Sakura. Sambil menaruh sepiring omurice dan es teh dingin.

"Baik-baik." Rin segera menghampiri meja pesanan yang sudah di letakkan pesanan di sana, mengambilnya dan membawanya ke arah meja pengunjung yang memesan.

Setiap hari selalu begitu. Mereka akan sangat sibuk dan harus ekstra cepat, setiap pengunjung kadang tidak sabar untuk menunggu pesanannya.

Jam 3 sore dan cafe siap di tutup. Rin sudah membalikkan papan 'open' menjadi 'closed'. Sakura tengah membersihkan dapur dan Rin membersihkan meja, menyapu lantai dan mengepelnya. Memastikan semua sudah beres, Rin akan membantu Sakura mencuci piring.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura. Menaruh beberapa piring kotor yang tersisa dari meja koki.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Kau selalu saja mengucapkan itu setiap hari." Ucap Rin. Berjalan masuk dan berdiri di depan westafel.

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padamu."

"Cukup. Aku hanya ingin omuricemu dan cappucino dingin. Boleh?" Ucap Rin dan tersenyum di hadapan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Sebaiknya sisa piring ini akan aku bersihkan." Ucap Rin dan mendorong Sakura untuk menjauh dari westafel. Sakura tertawa pelan dan segera membuatkan makanan untuk Rin dan dia.

Piring-piring sudah bersih, semua peralatan masak sudah tertata rapi. Sakura dan Rin tengah menikmati makan siang mereka yang cukup telat. Tapi tidak membuat Rin keberatan, dia cukup menyukai masakan Sakura. mendapat upah bahkan makanan gratis. Rin sudah sangat bahagia untuk bekerja di cafe Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan ujian untuk kelulusan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bulan depan. Tanggal 11." Ucap Rin.

"Uhm, sebulan lagi yaa."

"Apa kau berniat segera mengganti pelayan baru?"

"Aku juga dulu sekolah dan aku tahu bagaimana keadaanku saat sekolah. mengutamakan segala urusan sekolah dari pada pekerjaan." Ucap Sakura.

"Iya, aku tahu. Ahk, padahal baru beberapa bulan aku bekerja, aku suka di sini." Ucap Rin, melahap makanannya hingga pipinya menggembung dengan makanan di dalam.

"Jika kau ada waktu kosong, kau bisa membantuku lagi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum ramah di depan Rin.

"Uhm, jika aku kembali ke Konoha." Rin terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat.

"Kau akan meninggalkan Konoha?" Sakura menatap serius ke arah Rin. Rin belum menceritakan apapun tentang tujuannya setelah lulus sekolah.

"Hanya iseng-iseng mencoba mendaftar di salah satu fakultas di universitas Mizu dan ternyata aku lulus di sana. Aku mengambil universitas dengan fasilitas asrama dan beasiswa." Ucap Rin.

Rin menjadi merasa tidak enak pada Sakura. sejujurnya dia benar-benar menyukai bekerja pada Sakura, berharap bisa bersama Sakura lebih lama lagi, Rin sudah menganggap Sakura seperti kakaknya sendiri. Rin adalah anak dengan perekonomian keluarga yang rendah. Orang tuanya harus bekerja keras di desa. Namun Rin tidak pernah mengeluh atau meminta uang dari orang tuanya. Hanya sekali, hanya saat Rin baru akan masuk ke sekolah, setelahnya Rin bekerja paru waktu untuk membiayai sekolah dan tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dari keluarganya. Berpindah-pindah tempat kerja dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah cafe yang membutuhkan pelayan. Rin betah di sana, Sakura sangat baik dan ramah padanya. Mereka selalu kompak dan menyelesaikan setiap pekerjaan tepat waktu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Rin.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sakura bingung dengan ucapan Rin.

"Aku tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya." Ucap Rin dan tertunduk sedih.

"Hei, dengarkan ini, setiap manusia itu berhak memutuskan apapun yang akan di lakukannya. Aku rasa itu adalah ide yang bagus, kau tidak perlu memikirkan tempat tinggal lagi. Kau cukup belajar dengan keras dan mungkin bekerja dengan santai. Bagaimana?"

"Uhm, aku rasa akan seperti itu. Tapi-"

"Sungguh ini bukan masalah. Aku akan segera mendapat pelayan baru yang lebih bersemangat lagi."

Rin menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku masih di sini dan jangan mencari pengganti dulu." Protes Rin.

"Hehehe, baiklah."

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi. Mereka segera menyelesaikan makan siang mereka. Setelahnya, Rin akan pamit pulang dan Sakura akan mengunci cafe dan berjalan ke rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sakura. Berjalan masuk ke rumahnya yang sederhana, dengan dua lantai. Rumah ini cukup besar untuk di tinggali seorang wanita seperti Sakura.

Berjalan ke arah altar, duduk di bantal lantai, menepuk beberapa kali tangannya dan berdoa di sana. Sakura akan bercerita lagi tentang harinya ini pada altar suaminya. Di sana terpajang foto Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak lama lagi Rin akan berhenti bekerja. Mungkin aku harus segera mengganti pelayan yang baru. Tapi kadang butuh berhari-hari untuk membuat seseorang membaca papan iklan ku di depan kaca pintu cafe." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak masalah, selama mencari pengganti pelayan baru, kau harus beristirahat. Lihatlah wajahmu, bahkan kau sudah tidak pernah berdandan, wajahmu selalu terlihat lelah. Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Suara Naruto tidak akan di dengar Sakura, bahkan tubuhnya yang sedang melayang-layang mengelilingi Sakura tidak akan di lihat Sakura. Naruto selalu ada bersama Sakura, di sisinya. Hanya sebagai makluk yang tak kasat mata. Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan Sakura dan selalu menunggunya pulang ke rumah mereka.

"Kadang aku sedikit merasa kesepian jika sudah tidak sibuk lagi di cafe. Apa aku salah? Maafkan aku Naruto, aku sudah mencoba untuk tegar menghadapi kenyataan ini." Sakura terlihat sedih dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu ada bersamamu, di sini, selalu." Ucap Naruto, berusaha memeluk Sakura meskipun tangannya akan menembus tubuh Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria yang tengah berjalan santai di trotoar, setelan jasnya menandakan dia pekerja kantoran yang sangat sibuk. Tapi dia seperti tengah membolos di jam kerjanya. Pria rambut raven dan mata onyxnya. Entah apa yang di lihat dari para wanita, setiap pria itu lewat, mata mereka akan selalu tertuju pada pria itu. Iya, dia cukup tampan dengan rahangnya yang terbentuk dan kulit putih bersihnya yang sepertinya sangat terawat.

Perjalanannya berakhir di sebuah cafe yang cukup ramai. Dia baru pertama kali datang ke kawasan ini, hanya ada sebuah cafe di sepanjang jalur ini, cukup membuat pria dengan wajah datar ini penasaran. Mendorong pintu kaca itu dan sebuah lonceng di atas pintu akan berbunyi. Seorang gadis yang cukup pendek mendatanginya dengan wajah ceria dan sangat ramah. Menanyakan berapa orang, makan di sini atau di bungkus. Pria itu menjawab, satu orang dan makan di sini. Gadis berambut coklat pendek itu segera menuntun pria itu di sebuah meja yang benar-benar hanya akan duduk sendirian dengan pemandangan kota di hadapannya.

Cafe ini cukup ramai, nuansa di dalamnya cukup bersahabat. Pria itu menyukai cafe ini. Tidak terlalu mewah, tidak terlalu sederhana. Beberapa perabotnya di tata rapi. Dinding kaca agar setiap pengunjung bisa melihat keluar. Lantai keramik berwarna krem. Sepanjang penglihatannya, dia hanya melihat satu pelayan yang sangat cegatan melayani setiap pengunjung. Sedikit penasaran dengan seorang wanita yang kadang keluar masuk dari dapur dan membawa pesanan ke meja pesanan. Pria itu bisa melihat seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian kokinya yang serba putih, tersenyum ramah dan meneriaki nama 'Rin' untuk mengambil pesanan. Gadis berambut coklat itu bernama Rin, dia tinggal sebentar dan memberi kertas pesanan. Wanita berambut softpink itu melihat sejenak kertas-kertas itu dan bergegas kembali ke belakang. Pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Tidak menunggu lama pesanannya sudah tiba, pria itu mulai mencicipi masakan koki itu. Lumayan. Rasa masakan koki itu cukup sesuai dengan lidahnya. Pria berambut raven itu mungkin akan kembali lagi dan mencoba menu lain di cafe itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu, Pria yang akrab di sapa Sasuke ini, kembali ke cafe yang di datanginya beberapa waktu lalu. Dia sudah berniat akan mencoba menu lain dan mungkin saja akan menemukan menu favoritnya yang akan selalu di pesannya.

Gadis yang selalu menyambutnya mulai hapal dan tanpa bertanya pun, Rin akan langsung membawa pria itu di kursi untuk duduk sendirian. Menunggunya untuk menyebutkan pesanannya dan Rin akan segera berlari memberi kertas pesanan kepada Sakura.

Berharap akan menemukan makanan favoritnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menentukan satu makanan saja. Dia menyukai semua menu yang ada di cafe ini dan selalu memesan sesuai keinginan jika sedang ingin makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Rin akan pamit kepada Sakura, dia akan bekerja untuk terakhir kalinya. Sudah jam tutup dan mereka tengah bersantai dengan ice coffee dan Cheese cake yang di buat Sakura.

Rin mulai menceritakan suka dukanya selama bekerja dan di dengar baik oleh Sakura, cukup membuat wanita berambut softpink itu terharu dengan setiap ucapan Rin. Dia juga sangat senang dengan Rin dan menganggapnya seperti adiknya. Anak yang di lahirkan satu-satunya di keluar Haruno, membuat Sakura selalu merasa kesepian tanpa adanya saudara. Tapi berkat Rin, Sakura sudah menyadari bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara.

"Ini ada sedikit upah untukmu." Ucap Sakura dan menyodorkan amplop berwarna putih yang cukup menggembung di sana.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, tidak bisa, cukup untuk upah bulan lalu, lagi pula bulan ini aku hanya bekerja beberapa hari kan," Tolak Rin.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, kau sudah bekerja sangat keras Rin."

"Itu kan sudah sesuai perjanjian kerja. Aku harus bekerja keras dan tidak boleh santai."

"Rin."

"Tidak Sakura. Sebaiknya kau simpan untuk membayar orang baru."

"Aku masih punya untuk membayar yang baru. Aku mohon, terimalah." Ucap Sakura mencoba membujuk Rin untuk menerimanya.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Kau menolak pemberianku?"

"Ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa."

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengambilnya, setelah ini, aku akan tutup cafe selama-lamanya." Ancam Sakura.

"Eh, Jangan, aku ingin cafe ini selalu ada di jalur ini. Mungkin saja jika aku berkunjung, aku ingin mendatangi cafe ini lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Jadi. Kau harus menerimanya."

"Baiklah." Ucap Rin pasrah.

"Terima kasih Rin."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku sudah bilang padamu berapa kali kan."

"Hahaha, iya-iya."

Rin sudah pulang. Sakura mulai beres-beres. Mengambil papan iklan dan memasangnya di bawah tulisan 'closed' di pintu. Sakura menghela napas sejenak menatap cafenya yang sudah di kunci, untuk beberapa hari sampai ada pelayan baru, Sakura akan menutup cafenya dengan waktu yang tidak di tentukan.

Wajahnya terlihat cukup lelah, mungkin berlibur beberapa hari ide yang bagus. Sakura memanfaatkan waktunya dengan bersantai di rumah. Membersihkan altar Naruto dan kadang kembali bercerita dengan Naruto, tanpa Sakura Sadari semua ucapannya di dengar Naruto dan membuat Naruto kadang tertawa sendiri mendengar cerita istrinya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu. Sasuke mendapati cafe yang bertuliskan 'closed' di jam makan siang. Cafenya terlihat sunyi dan tidak siapapun di sana. Di bawah tulisan 'Closed' ada sebuah pengumuman untuk mencari pelayan baru. Sasuke sedikit kecewa dengan pemberitahuan yang terpampang di bawahnya lagi, cafe ini akan tutup dalam jangka waktu yang tidak di tentukan. Dia tidak akan bisa bertemu wanita berambut softpink itu dan mencicipi makanannya.

Memilih pulang dari pada kembali ke kantor. Suasana hati Sasuke menjadi berubah. Dia sangat ingin mencicipi makanan koki di cafe itu, tapi yang di dapatnya hanya cafe yang sedang tertutup.

Menyusuri jalan perkotaan. Sasuke bisa mendengar jelas beberapa pembicaraan orang yang melewatinya. Beberapa orang itu mungkin pelanggan cafe itu, mereka sedikit kecewa dan berharap cafe dengan menu yang enak-enak dan pelayanan yang ramah akan segera di buka kembali.

"Hei tuan muda. Apa aku perlu memukulmu dan memaksamu untuk kembali ke kantor?" Ucap sebuah suara dari belakang Sasuke. Pria berbadan tinggi tegap. Lebih tinggi dari Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat ramah, tapi ucapannya cukup membuat siapa pun yang mendengarkan akan merinding, kecuali, Sasuke, dengan santai berbalik dan mendapati pria itu sudah sangat jenuh untuk selalu mengawasinya kemana pun dia pergi, bahkan beberapa kali dia akan kehilangan tuannya yang cukup gesit untuk lepas dari pengawasannya.

"Ide yang bagus, sayang sekali, aku sedang tidak berniat untuk ke kantor." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Minggu depan tuan Itachi akan pulang. Apa kau lupa?" Ucap pria yang selalu di panggil Jugo oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, aku tidak lupa. Dia hanya akan memeriksa keadaan perusahaan kan." Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat malas.

"Kembalilah ke kantor, ruanganmu selalu kosong."

"Uhm, aku punya ide yang bagus."

"Apa?"

"Gantikan pekerjaanku selama aku pergi."

Jugo mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke. Jugo sudah lama di angkat menjadi penasehat sampai asisten pribadi. Jugo di besarkan dan di rawat keluarga Uchiha. Dia sangat setia dan patuh pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak bisa." Tolak Jugo.

"Cobalah sekali-kali menjadi direktur." Bujuk Sasuke.

"Kembali ke kantormu."

"Aku akan kembali jika hal yang ku lakukan sudah selesai."

"Jangan membuat alasan baru lagi untuk kabur."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan kabur."

"Haa. Baiklah. Berapa hari?"

"Tidak ada batasan waktu. Aku akan kembali setelah selesai."

"Apa kau berniat untuk kabur dari tugasmu?"

"Tentu tidak. Sesama teman kau harus membantuku."

"Kita bukan teman, kau adalah tuanku dan aku ada pelayanmu."

"Kau terlalu formal Jugo. Memangnya sudah berapa lama kita bersama."

"Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kedudukanku tuan."

"Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali, tapi kesepakatan kita akan tetap jalan."

"Sesuai perintahmu tuan." Ucap Jugo. Menuntun Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobil yang di parkirnya, membuka pintu untuk Sasuke dan bergegas melajukan kendaraannya ke arah jalan raya.

Sasuke sudah mengambil keputusan, ide konyolnya cukup membuat Jugo bingung, tapi dia tidak berhak untuk membantah apapun yang di ucapkan Sasuke. Jugo hanya pasrah dan akan menjalankan semua pekerjaan Sasuke. Setelah mereka tiba di kantor, Sasuke selaku direktur utama mengumumkan untuk mengganti jabatannya sementara kepada Jugo, asisten pribadinya. Jugo bukan orang yang biasa-biasa, dia memiliki kepintaran yang hampir setara dengan Sasuke. ide-idenya pun selalu menjadi acuan untuk Sasuke tetap menjalankan perusahaannya. Sasuke tidak sembarangan untuk memutuskan orang lain mengambil posisinya. Jugo sudah mengetahui segala apapun yang ada di perusahaan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tringggg...~**

"Tunggu sebentar." Teriak Sakura dari dalam rumah.

Seseorang telah memencet bel rumahnya. Tidak menunggu lama, pintu rumah Sakura terbuka dan mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya, kulit putihnya dan matanya yang terlihat kelam. Rambut raven hitamnya, dengan setelan kaos kasualnya dan celana jeans panjangnya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengambil pekerjaan pelayan yang ada di cafe sebelah." Ucap Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaan ini.

"Hoo, tapi sejujurnya aku butuh seorang gadis." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"Sayangnya di dalam iklan itu tidak tertulis hanya untuk seorang gadis."

"Uhm, benarkah? sepertinya aku lupa menuliskannya."

"Jadi, apa boleh aku bekerja di cafe itu?"

"Bagaimana yaa?" Sakura terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan untuk menerima pria yang ada di hadapannya ini atau tidak. Sejujurnya dia sudah cukup lama beristirahat dan mulai bosan jika tidak mengerjakan sesuatu. Memperhatikan kembali pria itu, dia terlihat santai, Sakura memikirkan apa pria di hadapannya ini bisa bekerja dengan keras. Tapi jika dia seorang pria mungkin saja dia akan jauh lebih giat di bandingkan seorang gadis. "Apa kau bisa menyanggupi persyaratannya?" Tanya Sakura, memastikan pria ini tidak main-main untuk bekerja dengannya.

"Ah, apapun persyaratannya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan di ajukan Sakura.

"Datanglah lebih pagi dan kau harus bekerja keras. Bisa?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Kau di terima, datanglah besok jam setengah 7 pagi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke sudah menyanggupinya dan pamit untuk pulang. Pintu Sakura sudah tertutup, Sasuke berbalik dan kembali melihat pintu berwarna coklat itu. Suasana di rumahnya terasa sunyi, apa dia tinggal sendirian? Sasuke cukup penasaran dengan wanita itu. Setidaknya mulai besok cafe favoritnya itu akan buka dan dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bekerja bersama wanita yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

Sakura tidak pernah melihat pria itu karena selalu berasa di dalam dapur. Hanya Rin yang sudah sangat hapal dengan wajah Sasuke. Berjalan ke ruang tv dan Sakura membuang dirinya di sofa, akhirnya liburannya akan berakhir. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera membuka cafe dan kembali bekerja lagi. Cafe yang sudah lama di rencanakannya berasa Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menerima seorang pria Sakura!" Protes Naruto. Dia melayang-layang di ruangan tv sambil berwajah kesal.

"Akhirnya liburanku akan berakhir. Bersabarlah Naruto, aku akan segera membuka cafe lagi." Ucap Sakura dan dia cukup senang.

"Aku tidak setuju kau menerima pegawai pria! Pecat dia besok! Pokoknya pecat!" Naruto semakin protes.

Naruto menghela napas, mau bagaimana pun Sakura tetap tidak akan mendengarkan suaranya, dia seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai perintah Sakura, Sasuke datang lebih awal, bukan lebih awal, tepatnya terlalu cepat. Jam 5 pagi, Sasuke sudah menunggu depan cafe. Perasaannya yang cukup bersemangat untuk mulai bekerja membuatnya kesulitan tidur dan memilih untuk cepat datang. Di liriknya lagi jam tangannya masih menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Sangat bosan, Sasuke tidak suka menunggu, sebentar lagi jam setengah 7, Sasuke berlari ke arah dimana dia datang. Berjalan santai dan melewati rumah Sakura. Membuat seolah-olah dia baru saja datang.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura saat berjalan keluar rumahnya.

"Hn, selamat pagi." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Kau tepat waktu juga. Apa kau tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya Sakura, menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Iya, tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu cafe. Memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya. Pintu kaca itu terbuka. Sakura mengambil papan iklan dan membawanya masuk.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Namaku Uzumaki Sakura." Ucap Sakura berjalan masuk.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke. Mungkin marganya yang cukup terkenal tidak perlu di sebutkannya. Rencananya bisa gagal jika Sakura mengetahui Sasuke adalah orang yang kaya raya.

"Bisa bantu aku membersihkan meja?"

"Tentu."

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan dapur. Di sana terlihat lengkap dan benda-benda berwarna perak yang sangat dominan. Sakura mengambil beberapa alat pembersih di gudang. Cafe ini tidak terlalu kotor, setiap hari Sakura akan membersihkannya meskipun tidak di buka.

Di mulai dari melap meja dan mengatur kursi-kursi itu agar tertata rapi. Sementara itu Sasuke mulai sibuk mengatur meja dan kursi, Sakura akan sibuk menyiapkan semua bahan yang sudah di belinya kemarin. Mencuci dan menatanya agar mudah untuk di ambil saat Sakura akan membuat masakan.

Sebentar lagi cafe itu akan bersih dan siap. Sasuke bisa mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur. Sakura mulai memasak. Sasuke segera menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya. Sejujurnya dia sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah melakukan hal ini, semua akan di lakukan oleh para pelayannya. Namun tidak terlalu berat, hanya saja dia mulai merasa keram pada pingganggnya saat mulai membersihkan dinding kaca agar lebih terlihat bening dan bersih.

Jam 08 : 00

Semua sudah tertata rapi dan bersih. Cafe itu siap di buka. Tapi sebelumnya, Sakura mulai menata dua mangkok berisi cream sup dan roti gandum di salah satu meja. Meja yang selalu di gunakan untuk makan bersama Rin.

"Sasuke, apa kau mau secangkir kopi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Boleh." Jawab singkat Sasuke.

Sebenarnya jam berapa cafe ini akan buka. Sasuke sendiri bertanya-tanya. Sudah hampir jam 8 lewat, tapi cafe ini belum juga buka. Apa cafe ini hanya buka pada saat siang hari. Lama melamun, terdengar lagi suara Sakura yang memanggilnya untuk menghampiri meja yang sudah tertata makanan di sana.

"Sebelum bekerja kita harus sarapan dulu." Ucap Sakura. Duduk di kursi dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

Sasuke menarik kursinya dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sakura. tercium aroma yang sangat wangi dari cream sup dan kopi hangat buatan Sakura. Makanan yang di buat Sakura sangat pas untuk sarapan. Mereka mulai menyantap sarapan mereka.

"Jam berapa cafe akan di buka?" Tanya Sasuke, dia cukup penasaran dengan jam buka cafe ini.

"Jam 10."

"Apa setiap hari akan selalu seperti ini?"

"Sarapan bersama?"

"Hn."

"Tentu. Aku senang melakukannya bersama pegawaiku sebelumnya. Aku harus memastikan mereka sarapan sebelum bekerja." Ucap Sakura. Menyesap sedikit kopi hangatnya.

Sasuke sangat menyukai cream sup buatan Sakura. lembut dan rasanya enak. Roti gandum yang ternyata juga buatan Sakura, tidak terlalu keras dan pas untuk cream sup yang sedang di makannya. Sasuke cukup senang dengan jamuan pagi ini. Sakura adalah bos yang sangat baik hati, menurutnya, bahkan makanan pegawainya pun selalu di perhatikannya. Wajah senangnya tiba-tiba berubah. Sasuke bisa melihat jelas cincin perak polos yang melingkar di jari manis Sakura. Sebelumnya, Sasuke tidak melihat cincin itu ada. Baru sekarang Sasuke mengetahui dan cincin itu cukup mencolok di tangan putih Sakura. Kembali pria bermata onyx ini penasaran dengan kehidupan Sakura, jika dia memiliki suami akan kah lebih baik jika mereka berdua menjalankannya bersama. Kenapa hanya Sakura yang bekerja sendirian sampai harus susah-susah mencari pegawai.

"Dimana pegawaimu sebelumnya?" Basa-basi Sasuke.

"Rin? Dia sibuk untuk ujian kelulusan dan setelah lulus dia harus segera ke kota Mizu." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm... Dia pekerja paru waktu, yaa."

"Begitulah, aku sudah cukup terbantu dengannya."

"Hn. Bagaimana dengan suamimu?" Ucap Sasuke, to the point.

Sakura tersenyum dan menopang dagunya. "Kami sudah lama berpisah."

"Cerai?" Ceplos Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Bukan seperti itu." Sakura terdiam sejenak. Masih menopang dagunya, dan tatapannya mengarah ke pintu. "Tuhan mengambilnya lebih dulu." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah ceria Sakura hilang sedetik dan kembali tersenyum ramah, memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang menanyakannya." Sasuke merasa tidak enak menanyakan hal privasi Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Bahkan Rin juga saat pertama kali bekerja padaku dia akan bertanya hal yang sama denganmu."

Sasuke tidak mengucap apa-apa lagi dan segera menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya, seorang pria berambut blonde berdiri di sebelah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Jangan mengganggu istriku!" Bentaknya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dia mengucap 'istri' pada Sakura. Tapi, Sakura baru saja mengatakan jika suaminya sudah meninggal. Sasuke mengucek-ngucek matanya, merasa dia sedang berhalusinasi. Namun pria blonde itu tidak menghilang dia bahkan semakin kesal pada Sasuke.

"Jika saja berani menyentuh Sakura aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu, ingat itu." Ancam Naruto.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura. Dia sedikit bingung melihat Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatap ke arah sampingnya.

"Ha, tidak ada apa-apa. Biar aku yang membantu membereskan piring-piring ini." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil piring kotor Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn"

Sesampainya di dalam, Sasuke mengintip sejenak keluar, melihat pria itu lagi. Dan benar saja dia masih ada di samping Sakura berdiri. Sasuke memperhatikan lebih detail lagi. Pria itu melayang, kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah dan saat berjalan melewati meja, tubuhnya menembus meja itu, duduk di tempatnya Sasuke tadi duduk dan menatap Sakura. Dia mengomel di depan Sakura tentang pegawai barunya yang seorang pria. Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang santai meminum kopinya dan sesekali Sakura tengah mengecek ponselnya. Sepertinya Sakura tidak melihat pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan lagi dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Mungkin saja itu halusinasinya yang akan segera menghilang. Sasuke mulai mencuci piring dan menatanya di rak pengering piring.

' **Open'**

Beberapa orang yang melewati cafe itu, terlihat senang dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Cafe yang cukup terkenal dengan makanan yang enak dan sesuai kantong ini segera di banjiri pengunjung. Sasuke melayani setiap pengunjung dengan ramah. Setiap wanita dan para gadis yang datang mereka akan mematung sejenak melihat Sasuke. Mereka seperti terhipnotis akan sesuatu di wajah Sasuke, mungkin ketampanannya.

Jika Sasuke akan ramah dan baik dalam melayani pengunjung, tapi tidak dengan membawa nampan. Sasuke harus berhati-hati membawa pesanan untuk setiap meja, membuatnya cukup lama bekerja. Sasuke sendiri merasa sangat risih dengan membawa nampan yang berisikan makanan dan minuman, yang ada di pikirannya, dia tidak pernah membawa nampan seperti para pelayan pada umumnya. Sakura melihat pesanan masih banyak di meja pesanan. Melihat Sasuke sedang membawa nampannya dengan hati-hati. Sakura merasa dia perlu memberi sedikit pelajaran singkat pada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berusaha membawa nampannya ke arah meja dimana 4 gadis sedang menunggunya dengan sabar, tatapan mereka masih setia menatap Sasuke yang sedang berjalan perlahan menghampiri mereka. hampir sampai dan tiba-tiba Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat nampannya jatuh tepat di samping meja pengunjung yang sejak tadi menunggu pesanan mereka. Sangat kesal dengan kejadian ini, tapi Sasuke berusaha menahan rasa kesalnya. Berjongkok dan memungut setiap makanan yang jatuh, untung saja piring yang di gunakan bukan piring kaca. Hanya gelasnya yang pecah. Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya ke atas dan meminta maaf pada 4 gadis itu, bukannya mereka marah, mereka malah kasihan pada Sasuke dan membantu Sasuke. Mereka bahkan bersedia membayar meskipun tidak mendapatkan makanan itu. Sasuke kembali meminta maaf di hadapan mereka. Ucapan maaf Sasuke membuat mereka kegirangan. Sasuke tidak boleh tinggal diam dan harus kembali sibuk.

"Pesanan anda tuan." Ucap Sasuke ramah.

"Maaf aku tidak pesan ini." Ucap pengunjung itu.

"Pesanan anda." Sasuke berpindah meja dan menanyakan hal yang sama pada setiap meja yang di singgahinya.

"Maaf kami tidak memesannya."

Kesal dengan pesanan itu, Sasuke lupa di meja mana yang memesan. "Siapa yang memesan ini!" Ucap Sasuke mengangkat nampannya dan seorang pria mengangkat tangannya. Sasuke segera menghampiri orang itu dan tetap dengan senyum ramahnya. Sejujurnya dia sudah sangat kesal. Kenapa orang-orang tidak berniat mengambil sendiri pesanannya. Sasuke lupa jika ini cafe dan bukan warung prasmanan.

Sasuke harus bertahan beberapa menit lagi. Pengunjung terakhir dan akhirnya pekerjaan di hari pertamanya selesai. Sasuke duduk di salah satu meja dan menyembunyikan wajah di kedua lengannya.

' **Closed'**

Malu, marah, dan kesal. Sasuke bukanlah pria dengan tipe melayani, dia adalah tipe yang di layani dan itu sudah di dapatnya sejak kecil. Pelayan yang lengkap dan tidak ada satupun pelayanan yang kurang.

"Minumlah ini." Ucap Sakura. meletakkan segelas cappucino di meja Sasuke. Kadang Rin akan meminta untuk di buatkan minuman itu setelah bekerja keras. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menyukainya seperti halnya Rin.

Mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap secangkir cappocino di cangkir putih. Seperti biasa bau kopi yang di buat Sakura akan selalu harum, apapun jenisnya. Menyeruput sedikit dan Sasuke bisa merasakan cappocino yang enak.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di sakunya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Sakura.

"Ini untuk mengganti kerugianmu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Ini bukan salahmu kok." Tolak Sakura.

"Sudah... pecat saja dia Sakura, pria ini bodoh dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Omel Naruto, melayang-layang di sekeliling Sakura dan Sasuke, menatap malas ke arah Sasuke.

Semua ucapannya bisa di dengar Sasuke, halusinasinya belum juga hilang. Sasuke harus menganggapnya tidak ada. Dia tidak boleh menanggapi makhluk yang menurutnya hanya khayalannya, tapi pria khayalannya itu cukup membuatnya kesal, di bahkan mengucapkan kalau Sasuke itu bodoh.

"Baru sehari bekerja dia sudah memecahkan 5 gelas kaca dan membuang-buang 4 menu makanan. Jika dia bekerja terus padamu, cafe kita akan rugi besar, Sakura, pecat dia sekarang juga." Omel Naruto lagi.

"Aku rasa ini baru pertama kali bagimu, mungkin kau ingin belajar sedikit dengan membawa nampan?" Ucap Sakura. Meskipun dia tahu Sasuke lebih lambang, tapi Sakura tidak langsung mengucapkan kalimat yang menjatuhkan Sasuke. Dia hanya perlu sedikit belajar.

Sasuke mengangguk malu. Menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia malu di ajari Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura! jangan membuatnya besar kepala dengan kesalahan bodohnya!" Naruto semakin kesal.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sasuke. Dia sudah cukup bersabar mendengar kata 'bodoh' dari pria aneh yang hanya melayang-layang tanpa menyentuh lantai. Sakura dan Naruto terkejut.

"S-Sasuke. Ada apa?" Sakura menjadi takut.

"Ahk, maaf, tadi ada yang mengganggu pikiranku." Ucap Sasuke. Dia harus menahan emosinya, bisa saja Sakura akan menganggapnya orang aneh jika membalas ucapan makhluk yang tidak di lihat Sakura.

"Uhm, aku pikir ada apa. Mau belajar sekarang?" Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengangguk, setelah cafe dan dapur bersih, Sakura mulai mengajari Sasuke dengan sabar, membuat Sasuke harus membawa nampang yang berisi beberapa makan dan minuman, Sasuke berusahan menyeimbangkan jalannya. Mencoba berjalan perlahan dan mencoba berjalan dengan sedikit lebih cepat. Sasuke harus menyadari satu hal, dalam pelayanan, kau tidak perlu memahami rumus yang ada, kau hanya perlu fokus dan berhati-hati.

 **~ TBC ~**

* * *

halo-halo...

Sasuke fans di sini... sedang dapat ide, terinspirasi dari sebuah anime dan author lupa judulnya.. *nangis lebay* sebenarnya anime ini sudah lama, dan ternyata sudah di hapus di laptop, jadi jika ada yang tahu anime apa ini silahkan sebutkan saja yaa...

judulnya "Ghost Terrror" tapi dalam cerita ini tidak seram kok. beneran, author mau membuatnya jadi terkesan humor, semoga bisa membuat cerita ini menjadi lucu meskipun garing. beberapa fic author tidak ada yg humor. ini untuk pertama kalinya.

uhm.. apalagi yaa.., naruto di sini sudah menjadi arwah yang tidak ada tujuannya yaa, hehehehe...,

review plisss...~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

 **catatan :** fic ini tidak mengandung unsur gore atau pun horor yang wow banget, fic ini hanya di bubuhi humor yang semoga terkesan lucu meskipun garing XD

.

* * *

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 02]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, Sasuke akan datang tepat waktu, berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Saat melewati rumah Sakura, Sasuke sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Melirik sejenak ke arah pintu rumah Sakura dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau sudah datang sepagi ini, jangan coba-coba mencari perhatian pada Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Berdiri di depan pagar Sakura yang hanya setinggi dada Naruto.

 _Haa, makhluk tidak jelas ini masih belum hilang? sampai kapan dia akan muncul terus? Abaikan Sasuke, abaikan, dia tidak nyata._

Sasuke hanya diam dan berusaha tidak menggubris makhluk yang di pikirnya adalah khayalannya sendiri.

"Hei, dengar jika aku berbicara! Aku juga bosmu, seharusnya kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini, kau ku pecat!" Omel Naruto, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Sasuke masih tetap mengabaikannya, dia akan menjadi aneh sendiri jika menanggapi makhluk yang bahkan tanah pun tak di pijakinya.

"Kau sudah datang?" Ucap sebuah suara yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hn." Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang berjalan keluar.

"Jangan memperhatikan istriku!" Bentak Naruto dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, menghalangi pandangannya. Sasuke berpura-pura tidak melihatnya dan tetap menatap ke depan, seakan-akan tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Sakura sudah berjalan menuju pintu cafe, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan makhluk itu masih setia menutupi Sakura dari pandangan Sasuke, dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura, pria itu jauh lebih tinggi dari gadis berambut softpink itu.

Pintu cafe sudah terbuka, Sakura masuk ke dalam dapur, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengatur kursi dan melapnya. Sesekali melirik ke arah dapur dan sesekali melihat ke arah pria yang melayang-layang itu. Seperti sedang mengawasinya, jika Sasuke tiba-tiba melirik lagi ke arah Sakura.

Cafe sudah bersih dan rapi. Sakura mulai menata sarapan dan memanggil Sasuke untuk sarapan bersama.

"Hari ini aku akan bekerja dengan serius, maaf untuk soal kemarin." Ucap Sasuke. Dia menjadi tidak enak masih di terima Sakura meskipun sudah mengacau kemarin.

"Tidak usah pikirkan. Lagi pula mungkin kau baru saja menjadi pelayan. Apa pekerjaanmu sebelumnya?" Ucap Sakura di sela makannya.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia bingung ingin mengatakan pekerjaan sebelumnya. Dia adalah seorang direktur utama di sebuah perusahaan besar keluarga Uchiha. Apa dia perlu mengatakan jika pekerjaan sebelumnya adalah direktur utama? Tapi dia belum di pecat, maksudnya dia tidak mengundurkan diri, dia hanya menggantikan posisinya, Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya cepat. Mana mungkin dia akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Tegur Sakura, merasa Sasuke seperti tengah melamun.

"Ah, tidak." Sasuke kembali terdiam. "Aku belum pernah kerja sebelumnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhmm, gitu yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Jadi kau pengangguran. Pantas, kau tidak berguna. Jika aku masih hidup, aku akan memecatmu." Ucap Naruto berdiri di samping Sakura dan menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Hari ini Sasuke harus lebih banyak bersabar, masih pagi dan dia sudah harus di hina lagi oleh makhluk berambut blonde yang tidak jelas keberadaannya.

Sarapan berakhir, Sakura sudah harus bergegas ke dapur, Sasuke sendiri harus membalikkan tulisan di depan pintu.

 **'Open'**

Tak lama setelah tulisan itu di balik, terdengar seperti suara gemuruh, beberapa orang terlihat tengah berlari menghampiri cafe yang baru saja di buka. Sasuke terkejut dan mundur perlahan dari pintu cafe. Apa mereka terlambat sarapan hingga seperti orang yang tengah kelaparan berlari ke arah cafe?

"Bo-boss!" Teriak Sasuke dan kabur ke dalam dapur.

"Ada apa?" Sakura ikut terkejut dengan teriakan Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit pucat dan menunjuk ke arah pintu cafe, beberapa wanita tengah menumpuk depan pintu. Sasuke lupa membuka kunci pintu cafe dan membuat mereka tidak bisa masuk. Saat melihat ke arah pintu, Sakura tertawa hingga memegang perutnya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, mereka hanya pelanggan, ayo siap-siap." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa tingkah Sasuke sangat lucu saat mendapati pelanggan yang sudah tidak sabaran berdatangan di depan pintu cafe.

"Uhm, iya." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mereka seperti wanita-wanita yang siap menerjangnya kapan saja.

"Hahahahaha, dasar pelayan bodoh." hal ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Naruto.

Urat-urat di kepala Sasuke mulai bermunculan, meskipun tidak melihatnya yang melayang entah di mana, Sasuke masih mendengar suaranya yang cukup keras dan masih berucap 'bodoh' padanya.

Tidak ingin pusing dengan makhluk itu, Sasuke kembali ke depan pintu, berbicara pada mereka. Pintu akan di buka jika mereka berbaris dan mengantri dengan rapi. Seperti sebuah perintah yang mutlak, para wanita itu mengikuti apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, mereka berbaris dengan rapi, pintu mulai terbuka dan mereka di layani satu persatu oleh Sasuke.

Dengan ajaran Sakura kemarin, Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak memecahkan dan menjatuhkan apapun hari ini. Sasuke mulai bisa mengingat setiap pesanan di setiap meja, menurutnya menghapal itu tidak begitu sulit.

Naruto masih memperhatikan Sasuke. Dia merasa tidak tenang dengan tindakan Sasuke yang menurutnya hampir sempurna, hanya dengan sedikit belajar tata cara menjadi pelayan yang baik, dia sudah bisa mengatasi semua masalahnya kemarin.

Hingga siang hari, antrian di cafe milik Sakura semakin panjang dan ramai. Sakura merasa ini adalah hari yang baik, dia menjadi semangat untuk memasak, merasa jika tidak ada masalah apapun dari Sasuke. Melirik sejenak ke arahnya, dia terlihat seperti pelayan berkelas di sebuah hotel terkenal. Sakura tersenyum dan melanjutkan masak.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Dia hanya mencoba menarik perhatianmu." Ucap Naruto. Dia merasa tidak senang saat Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Bahkan Sakura tersenyum membuat Naruto cemburu, sangat cemburu, baru kali ini Naruto melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti itu selain kepada dirinya.

 **'Closed'**

Pekerjaannya berakhir. Sasuke bisa merasakan pegal pada otot-otot tangan dan kakinya. Dia sekarang duduk di kursi, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi dan menutup wajahnya dengan handuk dingin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura. Menarik sebuah kursi di sebelah Sasuke dan duduk di sana.

"Hn. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sasuke tanpa mengubah posisinya. Handuk dingin di wajahnya sedikit menjadikannya lebih rileks.

"Hari ini benar-benar sibuk yaa..." Ucap Sakura, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meregangkan otot tangannya yang lumayan pegal. "Apa kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memiliki pelanggan sebanyak itu." Sakura terlihat senang.

"Ah, sangat ramai." Ucap Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka jika orang yang berdatangan di cafe ini lebih banyak dari pada kemarin, saat dia mulai bekerja.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau bisa mengendarai kendaraan?"

"Bisa."

"Setiap hari sabtu cafe akan tutup. Kalau tidak keberatan, Apa kau bisa membawa kendaraan untukku? Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengendarai mobil dan uhm... sedikit trauma." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat handuk yang sudah mulai menghangat di wajahnya, melirik ke arah Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya setelah ucapan 'sedikit trauma' keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya tentang trauma Sakura.

"Kami mengalami kecelakaan mobil, itu adalah alasan kenapa Sakura tidak berani untuk mengendarai bahkan naik kendaraan." Ceplos Naruto. Berharap pegawai baru istrinya itu bisa mendengar apa yang di ucapkan, meskipun Naruto berpikir Sasuke sama seperti Sakura, dia juga tidak bisa melihatnya.

Terdiam sejenak. Baru saja Sasuke berpikir untuk tidak menanyakannya pada Sakura lebih detail tentang traumanya, mahkluk yang terus-terusan memanggilnya 'bodoh' sudah memberi penjelasan padanya.

"Maaf kan aku Sakura. Aku minta maaf, ini semua salahku." Ucap Naruto lagi. Sasuke bisa melihat di raut wajah makhluk blonde yang sedang melayang di samping Sakura. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dengan membuat Sakura trauma. Tidak ada respon apa-apa dari Sasuke, dia harus selalu merasa tidak melihatnya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Nanti aku akan memberi catatan untuk mengecek barang-barang yang aku pesan, stok bahan-bahan hampir habis." Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa tertolong, sebelumnya Rin yang akan berbelanja bersama temannya yang pandai mengendarai mobil.

Setelah makan sehabis kerja, Sasuke juga sudah membersihkan cafe, dia pamit pada Sakura dan mulai berjalan keluar cafe untuk pulang. Hari yang cukup melelahkan. Dia harus ekstra lebih bekerja keras lagi besok.

Berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sasuke akan ke kantornya. Di sana dia akan beristirahat sambil sesekali melihat pekerjaan Jugo. Kemarin Sasuke sudah mengecek semua pekerjaan Jugo dan dia merasa lebih terbantu. Sasuke merasa, pekerjaannya sebagai direktur utama sangat membosankan, hanya duduk, memeriksa berkas, meeting dan melihat-lihat proposal, berbeda ketika dia menjadi seorang pelayan yang harus bergerak ke sana kemari dan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan minuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

4 hari kemudian. Akhirnya Sasuke baru bisa menyentuh kasur empuknya. Merebah dirinya dan merasa butuh tidur yang lebih lama, dia benar-benar kelelahan. Hari ini dia tidak berniat ke kantor dan memilih untuk langsung pulang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke benar-benar sangat sibuk bersama Sakura. Pelanggan di cafe semakin hari semakin banyak. Sasuke harus lebih cepat melayani beberapa pelanggan yang datang agar yang mengantri tidak terlalu lama. Kerja kerasnya berakhir ketika besok adalah hari berbelanja. Sakura meminta Sasuke datang lebih siang untuk mengambil semua bahan-bahan yang sudah di pesan Sakura pada toko bahan-bahan langganan Sakura.

"Bos?" Gumam Sasuke. Dia merasa aneh sendiri setiap memanggil Sakura 'bos', biasanya dia yang akan di panggil bos, tapi saat di cafe, Sakura adalah bosnya. Menarik sebuah guling dan memeluknya. Sasuke ingin langsung beristirahat dan berharap tidak akan telat besoknya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Sedikit kesal dengan orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, meskipun ini masih sore, tapi dia sangat ingin tidur sekarang. Dengan sangat malas Sasuke menuruni kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Wajahnya terlihat semakin kusut mendapati siapa yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, malas.

"Apa itu caramu menyambutku?" Ucap seorang pria. Wajah mereka hampir mirip, hanya saja Pria ini terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, rambut hitamnya yang sengaja di panjangkan dan di ikat rapi ke belakang.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang minggu depan?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa ingin segera menutup pintu dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Pekerjaanku lebih cepat selesai dan memilih untuk pulang lebih awal."

"Oh. Selamat datang kembali _baka aniki_ " Ucap Sasuke. Semakin malas menatap kakak satu-satunya di dalam keluarganya.

"Kau semakin jahat saja." Ucap Itachi dan malah mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasuke.

"He-hei! Hentikan. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" Protes Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Itachi dan melepaskan tangannya dari puncuk kepala Sasuke. "Jadi? Bagaimana kabar perusahaanmu?" Lanjut Itachi.

"Nanti saja bahasnya. Aku ingin tidur." Sasuke sudah tahan dengan rasa ngantuknya.

"Ini masih sore, Sasuke. Jangan tidur sekarang." Larang Itachi.

 **Blamm...!**

"Selamat malam." Ucap Sasuke saat sudah menutup pintunya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membahas perusahaan atau apapun, yang di butuhkannya adalah istirahat dan tidur.

"Dasar." Itachi berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Sasuke dan menuju lantai bawah. Memilih berbicara dengan Jugo, mungkin dia akan segera mendapatkan informasi yang lebih cepat dari pada harus menunggu Sasuke. Dia mengatakan 'nanti saja' dan itu tidak memiliki batas waktu. Itachi sudah sangat hapal dengan ucapan dan tingkah adiknya itu. Namun sedikit tidak biasanya. Itachi merasa pekerjaan kantoran yang bahkan direktur utama tidak terlalu rumit bagi Sasuke. Dia akan santai mengerjakan pekerjaannya itu, tapi ini tidak, Sasuke terlihat bekerja lebih keras, sedikit mengganjal di dalam pikiran Itachi.

Setelah menemui Jugo di lantai bawah, ruangan keluarga, Itachi tidak menemukan hal yang mengganjal. Jugo hanya berbicara tentang pekerjaan Sasuke di perusahaan yang berjalan baik dan seperti biasanya. Tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa di selesaikan Sasuke.

"Ah baiklah. Aku hanya rasa anak itu seperti sudah bekerja keras, wajahnya terlihat lelah." Ucap Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Jugo.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa lagi dari Jugo. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang sedang di lakukan Sasuke. Berangkat lebih pagi, pulang sore, namun dia akan menyempatkan diri ke kantor. Sasuke hanya mengucapkan dia sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan butuh waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sabtu, Sasuke tidak harus bangun lebih pagi. Cafe sedang tutup dan yang akan di lakukannya hari ini hanya berbelanja. Masih di atas kasur, Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Tidur lebih awal membuatnya bangun lebih cepat, namun perasaannya masih butuh istirahat. Dia merasa seperti seorang buruh bangunan yang setiap harinya mengangkat material berat. Berpikiran untuk sesekali mendatangi tempat pijat relaksasi.

"Selamat pagi." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk begitu saja, suaranya cukup keras dan membuat Sasuke merasa sangat terganggu.

Tidak ingin menggubris kakaknya itu, Sasuke berpura-pura masih tidur. Menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada niat untuk Itachi keluar meskipun melihat Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Dia malah membuka gorden kamar Sasuke lebar-lebar agar sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan itu mengusik tidur adiknya.

"Berpura-pura tidur tidak akan membuatku keluar dari kamarmu. Ayolah kau harus bangun cepat. Aku ingin berkeliling di perusahaanmu dan Konoha." Ucap Itachi berdiri samping ranjang Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak akan ke kantor hari ini dan aku malas kemana pun" Ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia tahu jika kakaknya itu tidak akan berhenti mengganggu tidurnya jika dia tidak meladeninya sekarang juga.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak libur kan?"

"Aku meliburkan diri. Pergilah bersama Jugo jika ingin melihat-lihat. Aku sedang malas." Ucap Sasuke, menutupi wajahnya dengan selimutnya.

"Memangnya apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Aku akan keluar."

"Sendirian?"

"Hn."

"Apa sebuah kencan?" Goda Itachi.

Sasuke segera membuka selimutnya dan bangun. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam? Aku butuh tidur." Ucap Sasuke. Dia benar-benar malas meladeni Itachi.

"Hahahaha, ada apa? Apa benar sebuah kencan?" Goda Itachi lagi.

"Hmm. Kencan dengan sayuran, apa kau puas?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap datar ke arah kakaknya.

"Sayuran? Apa gadis yang kau sukai sekarang adalah penjual sayuran?" Ucap Itachi, dia merasa sangat senang jika harus membuat Saske jengkel di pagi hari.

Sasuke langsung melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Itachi. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin malas.

"Ahk, baiklah. Aku akan pergi bersama Jugo. Kau benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak baik-baik yaa." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke terdiam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Itachi belum beranjak dari sana. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke dan merasa ada yang sedang di pikirkan adiknya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tahu. Makhluk yang menyerupai manusia, dia seperti tidak menyentuh tanah dan bisa melayang-layang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin semacam arwah" Ucap Itachi.

"Arwah?"

"Uhm. Kau bisa membacanya di beberapa buku yang membahas hal itu. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang di ganggu arwah penasaran?"

"Tidak." Sasuke terdiam. "Mungkin perasaanku saja." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Bukan. Itu bukan perasaanmu. Kau bisa melihat mereka." Ucap Itachi, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia cukup penasaran dengan apa yang di ucapkan kakaknya itu.

"Kau bisa melihat mereka. Apa kau masih ingat saat kau masih kecil? Sepanjang hari kau akan bercerita tentang teman barumu, bahkan kau mengucapkan kakek sedang menjagaku. Itu cukup membuatku takut. sungguh kau sangat membuatku takut." Ucap Itachi.

Hening, Sasuke terdiam lagi. dia cukup serius mendengarkan apa yang sedang di ucapkan Itachi.

"Hahahahaha..." Itachi tertawa dengan sangat keras. "Aku pikir kau benar-benar akan percaya dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, hahahahah." Itachi malah tertawa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang tengah mempercayai apa yang di ucapkannya tadi. Sasuke yang sedang serius mendengar penjelasankan kakaknya, kembali malas menatapnya. "Hahahaha, percayalah, aku serius. Hahahaha" Itachi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin kembali tidur." Sasuke merasa dia hanya di kerjain dan di bodohi.

"Baik-baik. Aku akan keluar."

Akhirnya kamar Sasuke menjadi tenang dan damai. Kakaknya yang di rasanya cukup menyebalkan sudah keluar. Sasuke kembali berbaring. Yang di pikirkannya adalah arwah yang selalu bersama Sakura adalah suaminya yang tidak ingin pergi dan selalu menghantui istrinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Sasuke harus mulai bersiap-siap, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai atau kembali tidur. Sakura sudah memintanya untuk datang jam 11 siang ke cafe.

Berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Suasananya cukup sepi. Para pelayan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mencari sosok Itachi, namun Sasuke tidak menemukannya. Berpikir jika Itachi sudah pergi bersama Jugo. Melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sasuke harus bergegas pergi.

Tepat waktu. Sasuke masih ngos-ngosan di depan pintu cafe. Dia berlari cukup cepat untuk sampai ke cafe. Di dalam cafe Sakura sudah menunggu. Menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sasuke harus terlihat santai dan dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang habis berlari. Membuka pintu cafe yang bertuliskan 'close' pada depan pintunya. Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu. Dia sedang berbicara lewat ponselnya dan sesekali akan tertawa.

"Jangan memperhatikannya." Ucap Naruto. Lagi-lagi menghalangi pandangan Sasuke.

Sasuke akan selalu menganggapnya tidak ada, namun hal yang di lakukan pria berambut blonde itu cukup membuat Sasuke semakin kesal jika setiap hari dia akan terhalang oleh wajah pria itu. Memilih mengabaikan pria itu, Sasuke berjalan ke hadapannya dan melewatinya. Sasuke menembus tubuh Naruto. Sedikit tersentak kaget, Sasuke merasa aneh, seperti tersengat listrik. Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Apa gara-gara dia melewati arwah itu?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura. Dia sudah selesai menelpon dan menghampiri Sasuke yang terdiam cukup lama.

"Uhm. Tidak ada apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke. Menurutnya, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke dalam garasi di rumahnya. Sasuke membantu menaikkan penutup garasi dan mobil bak terbuka terlihat di sana.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh menggunakannya dan ini catatan beberapa barang, aku sudah menghubungi semua toko langgananku. Kau tinggal mengambil dan mengeceknya. Apa kau bisa?" Ucap Sakura, memberikan selebaran kertas pada Sasuke yang sudah bertuliskan beberapa bahan dan nama toko.

Mengambil lembaran kertas itu dari tangan Sakura dan mulai membacanya. Sasuke cukup tahu beberapa tempat yang di tuliskan di sana. "Hn, serahkan padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh. Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sakura. Dia segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Mengecek apapun di sana. Mobil itu terlihat seperti terawat, padahal Sakura jarang menggunakannya. Bahkan dia tidak pernah menggunakan mobil itu. Mobilnya hanya di gunakan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk cafe. Sambil menunggu Sakura, Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk sekedar memanaskan mesinnya.

Sakura sudah kembali dan terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kotak bekal.

"Untukmu." Ucap Sakura dan menyerah kotak bekal itu pada Sasuke. "Aku pikir jarak beberapa toko itu sangat jauh dari sini. Jadi Aku membuatkanmu beberapa cemilan." Lanjutnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, mengambil kotak bekal dan menyimpannya di kursi sebelahnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan dan bergeser sedikit menjauh dari mobil.

Sasuke pamit dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya. Hari ini dia akan sibuk, sangat sibuk untuk berbelanja. Berharap jika dia akan pergi bersama Sakura, namun bos pinknya itu belum berani untuk kembali menaiki kendaraan beroda empat.

Berkendara dengan sedikit cepat, Sasuke tidak ingin terlalu berlama-lama di jalanan. Suasana di jalanan cukup renggang, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Perjalanan Sasuke cukup jauh, dia harus berkendara sekitar 2 jam lebih untuk sampai ke pinggiran kota. Tempat langganan Sakura membeli bahan-bahan. Melirik sejenak ke arah kotak bekal yang di beri Sakura, secara tiba-tiba Sasuke mengerem, sedikit terkejut dengan pria yang selalu saja mengganggunya dan ternyata duduk di sebelahnya sejak mobil itu melaju keluar dari garasi.

"Kau! hati-hati kalau berkendara! Jangan mengerem secara tiba-tiba!" Protes Naruto dan menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. "kalau kita mati kecelakaan bagaimana!" lanjutnya lagi. Naruto semakin terlihat kesal.

"Bodoh. Kau itu sudah mati." Ucap Sasuke. Menatap malas ke arah arwah yang tidak nyadar diri itu.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mati, heheheh aku lupa." Ucap Naruto dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke kembali melajukan kendaraannya. Perjalanannya akan semakin membosankan, berharap jika arwah itu tetap berada di rumah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Menemanimu. Aku ini bosmu jadi wajar aku harus bersamamu saat mengambil bahan, jangan sampai kau akan mengkorupsi bahan-bahan dari cafe." Ucap Naruto. Asal menceplos dan mencap Sasuke yang bukan-bukan.

"Aku tidak berniat melakukan hal itu." Wajah Sasuke terlihat semakin bosan.

"Hoo, baguslah." Ucap Naruto.

Hening...

Tiba-tiba kembali Sasuke mengerem mobil itu secara mendadak.

"Kau bisa melihatku!" Ucap Naruto. Dia melayang tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah berkendara dan membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan pandangannya yang lagi-lagi terhalang oleh arwah bodoh, sangat bodoh menurut Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menghalangi pandanganku!" Teriak Sasuke. Dia sudah sangat kesal. Tangannya mengepal dan siap meninju wajah Naruto namun tangannya menembus wajah Naruto dan malah mendarat pada kaca mobil. "Ahk!" Rintih Sasuke. Tangannya jadi sangat sakit. Kaca mobil itu cukup keras membuat tangannya terasa seperti di pukul benda yang sangat keras.

"Hahahahah. Kau memang bodoh yaa, hahahhaa." Naruto malah menertawakan Sasuke.

"Diam kau!" Jika saja Naruto itu manusia, Sasuke sudah akan menguburnya hidup-hidup. "Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan tadi, ha! Aku bisa saja mati gara-gara ulah bodohmu!" Sasuke benar-benar kesal dan memegang tangannya yang masih nyeri.

"Maaf-maaf, hahahaha." Naruto berhenti untuk menertawakan Sasuke. Mencoba kembali duduk tenang. "Jadi, kau bisa melihatku?" Tanya Naruto, dia ingin memastikan sekali lagi jika Sasuke benar-benar bisa melihatnya.

"Berhenti menggangguku dan kembalilah ke cafe." Ucap Sasuke. Kembali melajukan kendaraannya.

Hening. Sasuke tidak mendengar adanya ucapan apa-apa dari Naruto. Melirik sejenak ke kursi sebelah dan raut wajah Sasuke berubah, serasa ingin muntah menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Naruto merasa sangat bahagia, akhirnya dia bisa menemukan orang yang bisa berbicara bahkan melihatnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Aku pikir kita bisa menjadi teman yang baik." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan orang tukang menggerutu sepertimu. Turun sekarang dari mobil ini dan kembalilah ke cafe!" Perintah Sasuke, dia tidak ingin berteman dengan makhluk yang sudah menjelek-jelekkannya.

"Menggerutu apanya? Aku hanya tidak suka jika kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada istriku dan lagi pula aku harus ikut bersamamu, aku harus menjagamu membawa bahan-bahan untuk cafe." Naruto membela diri.

"Kau sudah mati, dan untuk apa kau menghantui istrimu? Aku bisa sendiri, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Iya, aku memang sudah mati, tapi aku disini, bahkan kau bisa melihatku, untuk masalah Sakura, uhmm... entalah, aku seperti ini sejak nyawaku sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya untuk menghapus air matanya saat itu." Naruto terlihat sedih mengingat kejadian setahun yang lalu.

 _Berisik, yang benar saja, aku tidak ingin mendengar cerita masa lalumu._

"Hei, aku ini bosmu juga, kau harus patuh padaku." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke memilih diam dan mengabaikan Naruto. Perjalanan yang di rasakannya tadi akan berjalan biasa-biasa saja, saat ini Sasuke menjadi tidak bersemangat dan sudah sangat malas harus satu kendaraan dengan Naruto.

2 jam 45 menit berlalu, jalanan yang cukup bersahabat dan membuat Sasuke datang sesuai jam yang di jadwalkan. Sepanjang jalur yang di lalui terkesan seperti desa. Sasuke baru saja mendatangi pinggiran kota Konoha di sebelah barat. Suasananya begitu sejuk dan tidak ada gedung-gedung tinggi bahkan keramaian di jalan. Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Naruto meskipun Sasuke sangat malas harus mematuhi Naruto. Dia tidak ingin mematuhi siapa pun. Mungkin ada pengecualian pada Sakura, selaku bosnya.

Sasuke tiba di pasar pinggiran kota, memarkir mobilnya dengan rapi di lahan parkiran yang tidak jauh dari pusat pasar. Mematikan mesinnya dan keluar dari mobil, mengambil selembar kertas yang di simpannya di laci mobil dan kembali melihat catatan dari Sakura. Nama toko pertama yang harus di datanginya, Sasuke mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam pasar, cukup ramai dan tertib. Sesekali Sasuke akan melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan mencari nama toko itu dan sesekali dia akan kembali menatap selembar kertas itu.

"Ahh..~ membosankan." Ucap Naruto. Mengikut kemana pun Sasuke pergi, melayang-layang di samping Sasuke dan mulai terlihat bosan. Sasuke sangat lama menemukan tokonya.

Sasuke tidak ingin menanggapi hantu bodoh itu dan memilih tidak berbicara dengan Naruto, pasar itu terlalu banyak orang, Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang aneh berbicara sendirian.

"Padahal, jika Rin yang pergi dia akan sangat mudah menemukan tokonya."

 _Berisik!_

Sasuke Kembali terganggu dengan arwah yang sangat cerewet itu.

"Hei, apa kau tahu, tokonya itu berada sebelum gerbang masuk pasar ini, kau sudah melewatinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak tadi..!" Teriak frustasi Sasuke dan menatap kesal ke arah Naruto, yang di tatap malah nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, mungkin dia sukses mengerjai Sasuke.

Semua orang langsung memandang ke arah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba teriak begitu saja. Dia bahkan hanya sendirian membuat beberapa orang terkejut dan mulai berbisik-bisik jika Sasuke terlihat seperti orang gila.

Tampan, sayangnya gila.

Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan tatapan miring terhadapnya, berlari hingga bagian gerbang pasar dan berhenti setelah melewati gerbangnya, menatap ke sebelah kanan dan sebuah toko besar hampir seperti gudang tapi pada bagian depannya sudah tertata banyak sayuran segar dan bahan-bahan pokok lainnya.

Mengatur napasnya baik-baik, melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto yang terlihat sangat bahagia, dia bahkan menertawai tingkah Sasuke yang kabur begitu saja. Berpikir jika suatu saat nanti, Sasuke ingin sekali membalas arwah yang sudah membuat tingkat kesabarannya melampaui batas maksimum. Sasuke sudah sangat kesal sejak pertama kali bertemu dan melihatnya. Mengelah napas panjang, Sasuke harus bergegas, tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni Naruto.

Sasuke mulai berjalan dan menghampiri toko itu, beberapa penjual yang berada di samping toko itu dan di dominasi ibu-ibu yang tidak berkutik saat Sasuke lewat di depan mereka.

"Permisi, aku dari cafe Sakura ingin mengambil barang." Ucap Sasuke. membuat ucapannya terdengar lebih ramah di hadapan seorang ibu-ibu penjaga toko atau mungkin dia pemiliknya.

Wanita itu mematung dan tidak berkedip menatap Sasuke. Dia merasa seperti sedang di datangi seorang pangeran minus kuda putih. Sasuke merasa seperti orang bodoh menatap wanita di hadapannya yang tidak juga berbicara apapun.

"Ehem." Sasuke berusaha membuat wanita itu sadar dari pikirannya yang entah kemana.

"Oh, ma-maaf, maaf, aku tadi sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap wanita itu.

 _Kau menyita waktuku._

Sasuke terdiam. Dia hanya akan menanggapi ucapan wanita itu yang berhubungan dengan kedatangannya.

"Apa kau pacar nona Sakura?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Enak saja! Sakura sudah punya suami dan aku suami sah Sakura!" Protes Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan pemilik toko itu.

"Uhm, aku pacarnya." Ucap Sasuke. Berpikir ini adalah waktu yang sangat-sangat bagus untuk membalas Naruto.

"Sudah ku duga, kau sangat tampan." Ucap wanita itu dan dia terlihat sangat senang.

"Pacar jidatmu! Jangan mengatakan yang di luar fakta, kau hanya seorang pelayan! Ingat! Kau hanya pelayan!" Naruto sukses di buat kesal oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan berbicara dengan pemilik toko itu, dia meminta barang-barang yang sudah di pesan Sakura untuk di bawa ke mobilnya, sementara beberapa pekerja mulai sibuk mengangkut barang, Sasuke di minta untuk duduk sejenak dan nge-teh bersama. Berpikir jika hanya dia dan pemilik toko itu saja akan bersantai bersama teh yang sudah di sedu, beberapa wanita lain yang memiliki toko berdekatan malah berdatangan dan sibuk mengagumi Sasuke.

"Tampannya. Umurmu berapa?" Ucap wanita lain.

"27 tahun." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Seharus kau sudah memiliki istri di usiamu." Ucap wanita yang berada di samping Sasuke.

Tidak ada tanggapan. Sasuke memilih diam. Jika dia mau, bahkan satu lusin istri pun akan di milikinya, namun dia bukan tipe pria yang seperti itu, untuk saat ini dia hanya masih mengagumi bosnya yang begitu mahir di dapur untuk membuatnya bisa betah berlama-lama di cafe.

"Pacaran dengan anakku saja, dia cantik kok." Ucap wanita yang berada di depan Sasuke.

"Hei-hei, dia sudah punya pacar."

"Sudah ku bilang! Dia hanya pelayan!" Teriak Naruto. Dia masih belum tenang dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi dan semakin menjadi-jadi dengan ucapan para ibu-ibu.

Sasuke masih mengabaikan Naruto. Suara para ibu-ibu yang sedang di mengelilinginya lebih besar. Dan akhirnya Sasuke menjadi pendengar setia untuk mendengar setiap pembicaraan ibu-ibu itu. Berharap jika barang pesanan Sakura selesai di angkut dan dia bisa bebas dari ibu-ibu yang menurutnya sangat cerewet dan berisik ini.

"Barang-barangnya sudah selesai." Ucap salah seorang pengangkut barang.

"Ah, terima kasih. Maaf, aku permisi duluan, masih ada beberapa toko yang harus ku datangi lagi." Ucap Sasuke dengan ramah dan sopan. Membuat para ibu-ibu itu berbinar-binar sendiri menatap pria yang terlihat sempurna di mata mereka.

Sasuke bergegas pergi setelah pamit. Setelah mengecek barang, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil dan melihat selembaran kertas untuk toko berikutnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di selembaran kertas itu dan wajahnya benar-benar kesal.

"Kau membuatku marah, apa kau ku pecat?" Ancam Naruto.

"Hanya bos ku yang bisa memecatku." Ucap Sasuke dan memasang wajah penuh kemenangannya.

"Aku juga bosmu!" Protes Naruto.

"Sadarlah, kau sudah mati, dan ucapanmu tidak berlaku lagi."

"Cih! Dasar pantat ayam."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan-lupakan."

Sasuke menatap kesal ke arah Naruto yang mulai duduk manis di kursinya.

Kembali hening.

Sasuke melirik ke bawah dan tatapannya mengarah ke kotak bekal yang ada di kursi, dia belum sempat makan apa-apa dan mungkin dia akan makan sebelum ke toko berikutnya. Menyimpan selembaran kertas ke dalam laci, dia sudah ingat toko berikutnya. Tangannya perlahan bergerak dan akan mengambil kotak bekal yang seperti terlihat di duduki oleh Naruto namun tembus begitu saja. Meskipun dia duduk, benda mati yang ada di kursi itu tidak berefek padanya. Naruto yang melihat tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan mengarah ke selangkangannya mulai terlihat panik. Melirik sejenak ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat datar dan menatap ke arah selangkangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, ha?" Ucap Naruto, tangan Sasuke berhenti hampir sedikit lagi menyentuh bagian tiiit nya.

"Apa?" Sasuke terlihat kesal, dia butuh makan dan tidak ingin mendengar ocehan arwah yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

"Kau normal kan? Normal?" Ucap Naruto. Sedikit tidak tenang dengan situasi ini.

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini?" Naruto menunjuk tangan Sasuke yang masih berada beberapa senti di depan tiit Naruto.

Sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, memperhatikan kembali tangannya yang di tunjuk, Sasuke masih terlihat memikirkan apa yang di maksudkan Naruto. Detik berikutnya tangannya menjauh.

"Bodoh! aku ingin mengambil kotak bekal. Minggir kau! lagi pula untuk apa aku melakukan hal bodoh itu! Ha!" Sasuke terlihat kesal, dia sudah tuduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Hooo, aku pikir kau mau melakukan-"

"-Kau pikir aku bisa menyentuhmu, bodoh!"

"Diam kau, berhenti memanggilku bodoh! kau ku pecat!"

"Keluar kau dari mobil!"

"Ini mobilku!"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan mereka yang saling adu mulut dan Sasuke mulai berasa bodoh sendiri meladeni Naruto, dia akan di anggap pria gila jika berbicara sendiri di dalam mobil. Mengundur waktu makannya, berpikir jika sampai di toko berikutnya, sebelum turun, Sasuke mungkin akan memakannya di sana.

Mobil yang sudah melaju di jalan raya. Sasuke akan mengabaikan kembali Naruto yang masih saja mengoceh di setiap perjalanan, berharap jika Naruto bisa di kuncinya di ruangan agar tidak mengikutinya, namun itu hanya mustahil, tubuh Naruto akan menembus semua benda mati.

Cukup jauh dari toko sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke berhenti di tempat yang tidak jauh dari pinggiran pantai. Di sini Sasuke akan membeli bahan-bahan dari laut. Setelah memakan bekalnya, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mulai mencari tokonya. Sedikit berjalan dan Sasuke sudah menemukan toko itu. Tempatnya terlihat seperti pasar ikan atau mungkin pasar penjualan hasil laut, Sasuke bisa melihat berbagai macam ikan, kerang, rumput laut, gurita dan lainnya. Pemilik toko itu seorang bapak-bapak dan terlihat dua anak gadisnya yang sedang memandangi Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sasuke akan mendapati orang-orang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengertinya, mereka seakan-akan tidak bosan menatap wajah Sasuke dan membuat si pemilik wajah bingung sendiri. Dia tidak merasa ada hal yang menarik di wajahnya.

"Halo, kakak, kau orang baru di sini?" Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitamnya sebahu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengambil pesanan di toko ini." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Hooo, di toko kami memang banyak bahan-bahan hasil laut loh." Ucap gadis yang lain, dengan rambut sepinggangnya, yang berdiri di sebelah gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu. Mereka terlihat mirip, namun potongan rambut mereka berbeda.

"Aku tahu. Bisa di lihat dari luar toko kalian." Ucap Sasuke. Merasa dia tidak perlu di beri tahu. Kedua gadis itu tertawa pelan, mereka malu sendiri dengan ucapan mereka.

"Cafe Sakura?" Tanya si pemilik toko. Terlihat seorang bapak-bapak yang berjalan keluar dari tokonya dan menemui Sasuke.

"Iya, aku ingin mengambil pesanan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah. Mobilmu ada di mana, nanti kami yang akan membawakannya." Ucap pemilik toko.

Sasuke menunjuk ke arah yang tidak jauh dari toko, sebuah mobil bak terbuka dengan beberapa barang dalam kantongan yang sudah berada di di atasnya. Pemilik toko penjual hasil laut itu hanya bekerja sendiri dengan dua orang anak gadisnya, mereka mulai mengangkut satu-satu barang dan di bantu Sasuke. Sesekali dua orang gadis itu akan berbicara dan bertanya banyak hal yang membuat Sasuke cukup malas untuk menanggapi mereka.

"Boleh kami meminta nomor ponselmu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cukup pelit juga yaa."

"Mungkin."

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Tengah kota."

"Lengkapnya?"

"Uhm... aku kurang suka memberi tahu hal privasi pada orang yang baru ku temui."

"Apa alamat rumah termasuk privasi juga yaa?" Mereka berdua tertawa, Pria yang sedang mereka temani untuk berbicara cukup membuat mereka sangat penasaran.

"Neh neh, apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Menurut kalian?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak antusias dengan pertanyaan apapun dari mereka.

"Aku rasa kau tidak punya." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke terdiam. Mereka seperti tengah membaca pikirannya.

"Iya dia memang tidak punya pacar." Ucap Naruto yang entah muncul dari mana. Dia sudah menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha melupakan ucapan Sasuke saat di toko pertama tadi. Berpikir untuk membalas Sasuke yang sudah membuatnya amat sangat kesal.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Naruto yang sedang melayang-layang di sampingnya, menatap dengan wajah malas dan kembali fokus ke depan. Dia butuh hal yang membuat makhluk tidak jelas itu kapok dan berhenti mengganggunya.

Beberapa barang sudah angkut. Sasuke bergegas pamit, dia tidak ingin di tanya apapun lagi dari dua gadis itu. Sasuke cukup repot untuk menjawab atau sekedar merespon santai mereka.

Kembali berkendara, Sasuke harus cepat kembali, dia sudah muak seharian bersama Naruto. Masih ada beberapa toko lagi yang harus di singgahinya.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sasuke sudah pulang dan tiba di cafe, memarkir mobilnya di depan cafe agar mudah memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan. Sasuke mulai menuruni satu persatu barang-barang dan bantu Sakura.

Setelah semua beres, Sasuke memarkir mobil kembali ke dalam garasi. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, bukan karena perjalanan jauh dan di borongi ibu-ibu, wanita-wanita, atau pun beberapa gadis yang di temuinya di setiap tempat yang akan di datangi Sasuke, tapi mendengar ocehan dan di ganggu Naruto cukup menguras emosi dan pikirannya. Mobil sudah terparkir dengan rapi, Sasuke kembali berjalan masuk ke cafe, mungkin bosnya masih membutuhkan bantuan sebelum dia akan pulang, namun berharap jika dia akan pulang lebih lama lagi.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu ku bantu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sudah berada di dapur dan mendapati Sakura tengah memasak sesuatu, bahan-bahan sudah di simpan Sakura di tempat penyimpanan.

"Tidak ada, semua sudah selesai. Pergilah ke meja makan, aku sudah membuatkan sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Sakura. Menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke dan kembali sibuk mengambil piring.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menatap Sakura yang sibuk sendiri. Tanpa di sadari, sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sasuke, dia terlihat senang melihat Sakura yang sibuk, setidaknya pikiran kusutnya saat perjalanan tadi sedikit hilang setelah melihat kembali Sakura, namun hal itu membuat Naruto tidak senang, dia segera melayang di hadapan Sasuke dan kembali menghalangi pandangan Sasuke.

"Hei, katanya pergilah ke meja makan." Ucap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi pandangannya akan selalu tertutupi oleh wajah kesal Naruto. Tidak ingin menggubris Naruto, karena di sini ada Sakura, dia tidak ingin terlihat aneh lagi di hadapan Sakura.

Duduk tenang di tempat biasanya dia akan makan bersama Sakura. tidak beberapa lama, Sakura keluar dan membawa nampang dan berisi dua piring kare yang baru saja matang.

"Untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, aku pikir kau akan kesulitan, tapi semua barang yang ku perlukan sudah lengkap." Ucap Sakura, menarik kursi dan duduk.

"Ah, tidak masalah, aku pegawaimu dan aku wajib melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Halaaa, dasar gombal." Ucap Naruto yang melayang tepat di samping Sakura. "Dia milikku dan jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Naruto, berusaha merangkul Sakura meskipun tubuhnya menembus tubuh Sakura dan kursi yang duduki istrinya itu.

Sasuke merasa Naruto tidak pernah cukup untuk mengganggunya, seharian yang panjang bersama Naruto dengan segala ocehannya dan sampai saat ini, berdua dengan Sakura pun Sasuke akan mendengar ocehannya lagi, merasa seperti sedang di kutuk untuk di hantui, seharusnya jika Naruto menghantui istrinya, Sakura yang patut melihat bahkan bisa mendengarnya, namun yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah, Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya orang yang hanya melihatnya dan sudah sangat-sangat muak mendengar setiap ocehannya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai karenya?" Ucap Sakura, dia merasa Sasuke terdiam setelah mencoba kare buatannya.

"Uhm, tidak, aku menyukainya."

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan kan?" Ucap Sakura. Dia merasa sedikit penasaran dengan Sasuke yang kadang terlihat melamun.

Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan, dia tidak ingin mengatakan jika Naruto, suami Sakura, sedang memelototinya tidak senang, seperti ingin mengisyaratkan untuk tidak memandangi istrinya terus-menerus. "Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke.

"Setelah ini kau sudah bisa pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali memakan karenya dengan santai, kare ini sangat enak. Sasuke selalu berharap dia akan memakan masakan buatan Sakura terus menerus, Sasuke sampai rela-rela tidak mencicipi apapun di rumahnya demi bisa memakan masakan Sakura di cafe. Duduk berdua dan terkesan akrab meskipun mereka baru beberapa hari mengenal satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halo... apa kabar?

akhirnya bisa update lagi. Hanya punya sedikit waktu untuk mengetik dan baru bisa menyelesaikan satu chapter, kebiasaan untuk update kilat untuk sementara tidak bisa. padahal selalu berharap bisa fast update, biar nggak lama nunggu, tapi apalah, namanya juga manusia, punya kesibukan di kehidupan nyata juga heheheh.

terima untuk beberapa reader yang sudah sebutin judul animenya, author sampai pusing untuk mengingat kembali judulnya, karena udah lama di hapus dari laptop. yups benar, fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Natsuyuki Rendeveouz" tapi author nggak asal ngambil keseluruhan alur di anime itu. makanya lebih membuat cafe dari pada toko bunga. karena author punya ide tersendiri untuk membuat alurnya. akan terasa bosan jika hanya meniru begitu saja, serasa mengetik ulang cerita yang sudah ada, author hanya mengambil inti ceritanya XD

ternyata fic ini cukup menarik untuk reader, makasih atas reviewnya. pikirnya jika fic ini akan tidak di minati hehehe. maaf jika alurnya masih flat aja. soalnya si abang sasu mash PDKT, entah ini terkesan PDKT atau bukan, hahahha.

uhm.. apa lagi yaa. sudah itu saja, ehehhe, semoga masih tetap membaca dan mereview fic ini.

* * *

 **~balas review~**

Niayuki : sudah update yaa. makasih atas reviewnya

Nakize Irawan : iya yaaa, langsung nikah aja, tapi jadi oneshoot aja tuh, hehehe, nggak ada alurnya, padahal inti dari fic ini perjuangan sasuke untuk mendapatkan saku,

undhott : iya, tetap sasu-saku kok.

Nyonya Faqih : sudah update yaa. makasih atas reviewnya

Frizca A : maaf, bukan yang itu yaa, hehe, author sudah jelaskan di atas XD sarannya di tampung.

sitieneng4 : horor banget yg rambut panjang dan daster putih, asal bukan hantu yang memakai baju biarawan yaaa. author terkena virus valak.

coretan hikari : iya, sudah benar, makasih sudah mengingatkan judulnya

mantika mochi : yg PDKT lebih tampan dari pada mantan suami, khakhakhakha

ytamano : ahk, iya, judulnya itu. yups, toko bunga. tapi author hanya menonton animenya saja, belum pernah baca manganya sih. ehehe sudah update yoo

Mustika447 : yeey, baru lagi, hehehe, sudah update yoo

Guest : iya, makasih udah di ingatin judulnya

embun(adja1) : makasih, sudah update yoo

Kirara967 : aduh, maaf lama banget update ya. hari ini baru kelar di edit.

ainirahmi26 : sudah update yaaa

Devi Na Akeyama : aduh, makasih banget reviewnya. sudah update yaa

Rizumu no Sakura : nggak ada gore-gore dan horor yaa. sudah update .

Uchiha Jidat : makasih, maaf lama update yaa

Shinju Hyuuga : alasannya karena akan ada hal yang membuat sasu harus membantu naru *spoiler* untuk univ. Mizu, sebenarnya itu hanya karangan author yang sudah menjadi ciri khas di tiap fic author. yang faktanya Mizu adalah sebutan pemimpin di desa Kirigakure, atau lebih tepatnya Mizukage di anime Naruto, hehhehe, jadi itu tidak ada yoo. aduh, ndak nyangka jika ada yang perhatikan itu. hehe

* * *

see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

 **catatan :** fic ini tidak mengandung unsur gore atau pun horor yang wow banget, fic ini hanya di bubuhi humor yang semoga terkesan lucu meskipun garing XD

* * *

.

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 03]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, apa kau tidak bosan bekerja di sini? Gajinya kecil, kau harus bekerja ekstra dan tidak mendapat gaji tambahan, aku sarankan kau sebaiknya mencari pekerjaan baru yang lebih cocok untukmu." Ucap Naruto, dia sedang melayang-layang di atas Sasuke yang sedang sibuk melap meja.

Berharap pagi yang terasa damai, Sasuke sudah harus mendengar arwah itu untuk mengoceh lagi. Sasuke sangat betah di cafe ini, tapi yang membuatnya tidak betah hanya arwah blonde yang sangat cerewet itu.

"Apa kau pura-pura tuli? Halo, oii, Sasuke! oi, pelayan bodoh." Naruto sengaja mengeraskan nada suaranya.

Sasuke berhenti melap dan menatap ke arah Naruto, tidak ada ucapan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sasuke hanya menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Dia sangat tidak suka jika di panggil 'bodoh'.

 _Apa! Kau sangat berisik! Diamlah! bodoh!_

"Apa? Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto, dia cukup kesal dengan Sasuke yang menjawab ucapannya dengan tatapan tajam, seakan-akan tidak menyukai apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

Sasuke kembali sibuk dan mengabaikan Naruto. Sakura berada di cafe dan dia tidak ingin berbicara dengan arwah penasaran itu. Hari-harinya cukup menyebalkan jika terus-terusan saja di ganggu Naruto, Sasuke menjadi bingung dengan roh suami Sakura yang tidak juga pergi, berharap dia segera menghilang dan Sasuke bisa tenang, namun itu hanyalah harapan kosong yang sangat di harapkan Sasuke. Naruto tidak juga menghilang sampai detik ini.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura saat berjalan keluar dapur.

"Ya?" Sasuke berhenti melakukan kesibukannya.

"Mungkin kita akan telat buka, jika kau ingin sarapan aku sudah menyiapkan dan kau bisa mengambilnya di dapur, aku harus pergi, hanya beberapa menit saja." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat cemas dan terburu-buru membuka baju kokinya dan menyimpan di meja.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Dah." Sakura bergegas dan berjalan keluar cafe.

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang." Teriak Naruto saat Sakura sudah keluar.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto membuat kuping Sasuke terasa Sakit, dia melayang di samping Sasuke dan teriak dengan cukup keras, Sasuke melirik malas ke arahnya. Sasuke tahu meskipun Naruto berteriak hingga ke ujung dunia pun Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya. Seperti membuang garam di laut, itu hanya hal yang sia-sia.

Tidak ingin bermalas-malasan, Sasuke segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Cafe sudah bersih, Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam dapur dan sudah dua sarapan tertata di sana, Sasuke sangat lapar, dia tidak sempat makan apapun sejak pagi. Sasuke harus pergi lebih pagi, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Itachi dan akan di tanya bermacam-macam jika Sasuke tidak pergi dengan pakaian kantornya.

Berjalan santai ke salah satu meja dan duduk di sana, Sasuke mulai mencicipi sarapan paginya. Setiap hari Sakura akan selalu membuat sarapan yang berbeda-beda, Sasuke merasa sangat senang dengan hal ini. Walaupun dia hanya pegawai Sakura, Sasuke cukup suka dengan perhatian Sakura terhadap pegawainya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat senang." Ucap Naruto, dia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke cuek. Mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Untuk apa kau bekerja di sini? Kau bahkan bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto.

"Hei, aku berbicara padamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Bosan."

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya bosan."

"Bosan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ahk, sudahlah, kau tidak bisa memahaminya."

"Kau sungguh menyebalkan." Naruto menjadi kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"lalu, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau berkumpul dengan makhluk-makhluk seperti mu?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku? Jika sejak dulu aku tahu caranya kesana, detik ini juga kau tidak akan melihatku."

"Oh, mungkin kau perlu membunuh dirimu lagi."

"Aku merasa sedang berbicara dengan orang bodoh."

"Berisik."

"Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Sakura, aku sangat mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintaiku, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya." Ucap Naruto. Dia merasa jika 'bosan' bukan satu-satunya alasan Sasuke untuk bekerja di cafe yang sederhana ini. Naruto tahu, jika istrinya itu sering menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki, bahkan saat mereka masih pacaran, beberapa teman prianya ingin mencoba memisahkannya dengan Sakura. Namun semuanya gagal, Sakura sangat menyukai Naruto dan tidak akan berpaling darinya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Coba saja! Kau juga akan seperti pria lain yang tidak akan di gubris Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke membersihkan piring makannya, terdiam sejenak di depan westafel. Jika jujur dengan perasaannya, Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Sejak pertama melihatnya, Sasuke sudah menaruh hati padanya, namun Sasuke tidak merasa jika Sakura akan tertarik padanya. Baik, yaa, Sakura selalu baik pada siapa pun. Sasuke tidak bisa membenarkan jika dia sudah membuat Sakura juga menyukainya. Respon Sakura terhadapnya biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin yang di katakan Naruto benar. Sakura masih mencintai suaminya, bahkan cincin polos perak itu tidak pernah lepas dari jari manis Sakura.

"Oh maaf, aku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja." Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam dapur.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura mencoba memakai pakaian kokinya. Sedikit kesulitan dengan resleting pada bagian belakangnya yang tersangkut.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, tadi aku hanya bertemu dengan ibu mertuaku sebentar, aku pikir dia sakit, ternyata dia hanya membohongiku agar aku pergi menemuinya. Padahal dia bisa ke sini jika hanya ingin bertemu." Ucap Sakura, dia masih mencoba menarik resleting baju kokinya namun tidak bisa.

"Biar aku bantu." Ucap Sasuke, dia merasa perlu membantu Sakura yang mulai terlihat kesal dengan baju kokinya yang tidak ingin resletingnya tertarik dengan benar.

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. Perlahan Sasuke mulai menarik resleting baju Sakura. memang sedikit macet, namun perlahan-lahan resleting itu bisa naik sampai ke atas. Beberapa detik Sasuke bisa memandangi Sakura dari belakang. Rambut sofpink sebahunya dan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek dan kecil darinya. Namun dia wanita yang sangat bersemangat.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan berbalik menatap Sasuke.

"Uhm, tidak masalah." Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Cantik. itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, dia bisa melihat secara dekat wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, aku sarapan dulu setelah itu cafe akan di buka."

"Hn."

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah Sakura sudah sarapan dan sudah membereskan piringnya.

' **O** **pen'**

Hari yang sibuk di mulai. Sasuke berucap dengan ramah pada setiap pengunjung yang datang, wajah dan tubuhnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian setiap pengunjung wanita yang mendatangi cafe Sakura, seakan-akan Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya ikon di cafe.

Seseorang yang sedang berjalan ke arah cafe membuat Sasuke menjadi panik. Segera saja dia berlari ke dalam dapur untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan berlari masuk, padahal dia sedang sibuk di luar.

"Apa bos punya semacam topeng? Atau penutup wajah?" Ucap Sasuke. Hanya ide itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya

"Topeng? Untuk apa?" Ucap Sakura. Dia bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku sangat membutuhkannya."

"Tapi-"

"Jika aku tidak menggunakannya aku akan dalam bahaya."

"Apa kau sedang di incar seseorang?"

"Uhm, bukan seperti itu."

Sakura merasa semakin bingung, tapi melihat tingkah Sasuke, dia merasa perlu menolongnya.

"Di gudang ada topeng yang biasa di gunakan untuk hari halloween. Kau bisa menggunakannya."

Sasuke bergegas ke arah gudang, membuka pintunya dan mencari topeng yang di maksud Sakura. di sana hanya ada kepala berbentuk labu dan tidak ada topeng, mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menggunakan untuk kelangsungan pekerjaannya di cafe ini.

"Selamat datang, mau makan di sini atau bungkus?" Ucap Sasuke dengan kepalanya yang sudah berbentuk labu.

"Makan di sini." Ucap pria yang sangat di kenal Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke tidak mengetahui jika kakaknya akan mendatangi cafe ini. Dia harus berpura-pura seperti orang yang tidak di kenal Itachi.

"Oh silahkan ikut aku. Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua orang."

Sasuke membawa Itachi ke meja kosong untuk dua orang. Setelahnya, Sasuke menawarkan buku menu kepada Itachi.

"Apa sekarang hari halloween?" Ucap Itachi. Dia merasa pelayan di cafe ini sangat lucu menggunakan kepala labu itu.

"Tidak. Ini hanya prosedur di cafe ini." Ucap Sasuke asal.

"Hoo."

"Tuan Itachi." Panggil seseorang.

Sasuke menjadi terkejut dengan Jugo yang juga datang ke cafe ini.

"Akhirnya kau datang, aku dengar cafe ini memiliki makanan yang sangat enak, apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Aku hanya menemani anda tuan."

"Kau ini, tidak usah seformal itu, kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Bahkan dari kecil. Ayolah, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku beberapa hari ini. Padahal aku berharap anak itu bisa menemaniku." Ucap Itachi. Yang di maksudkannya adalah Sasuke, dia sangat ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama adiknya itu.

Jugo menatap ke arah pelayan yang berkepala labu itu, membuat pelayan itu menjadi tidak tenang dan sedikit berkeringat dengan kepala labu yang lumayan tebal itu.

"Ada apa Jugo?" Tanya Itachi. Jugo menatap pelayan itu cukup lama.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa seperti tuan Sasuke berada di sini." Ucap Jugo, menatap sekeliling ruangan cafe itu namun tidak menemukan orang yang mirip dengan sosok Sasuke.

"Benar kah? Hahaha, instingmu cukup hebat juga yaa. Tapi, mungkin saja perasaanmu, kemarilah, kita duduk santai sambil menunggu pesanan." Ucap Itachi. "Kami pesan ini, dua." Lanjut Itachi kepada pelayan itu.

"Baik." Ucapnya dengan ramah dan bergegas, hampir terbongkar dengan ucapan Jugo yang sangat tepat sasaran. Dia selalu bisa menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dimana pun.

Sasuke tidak bisa bekerja dengan tenang, dia akan memakai kepala labu itu hingga kakaknya dan Jugo pergi.

"Ada apa dengan kepalamu?" Tanya Naruto, melayang tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke memilih diam, dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan leluasa jika cafe sangat ramai. kepala labu ini sudah membuatnya menonjol sendiri, jika dia berbicara sendiri, itu akan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

"Ahk, baiklah, aku tahu, kau tidak akan berbicara jika seperti ini." Ucap Naruto. Dia melayang masuk ke dapur, sekedar ingin memperhatikan istrinya yang cukup lihai dalam memasak. Dia merasa rindu akan masakan istrinya itu. Saat mereka masih pacaran, Sakura akan selalu datang ke rumahnya dan membuatkannya masakan yang selalu di sukainya. Ibunya, Kushina, menjadi sangat menyukai Sakura.

"Pelayan." Panggil Itachi.

Sasuke terkejut sendiri dan terburu-buru menghampiri Itachi.

"Apa anda masih butuh sesuatu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan ramah.

"Ah, aku ingin mencoba menu lain."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke bergegas mengambil buku menu dan kembali ke meja Itachi.

Jugo masih memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan, dia masih penasaran dengan yang di rasakannya saat ini, Sasuke seperti benar-benar berada di cafe. Jugo menatap ke arah pelayan itu, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan sibuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Jugo memicingkan mata ke arah pelayan itu. Sasuke semakin tidak tenang jika saja hari ini dia akan ketahuan.

"Jugo, apa kau masih ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Itachi. Jugo fokus ke buku menu dan tidak memperhatikan pelayan itu lagi. Sasuke bisa bernapas legah.

"Uhm. Aku ingin kopi saja." Ucap Jugo

Sasuke sudah mencatat pesanan mereka dan berjalan pergi dengan santai, dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang panik.

Itachi akhirnya selesai dan pulang. Sasuke baru akan melepas kepala labu itu setelah memastikan Itachi dan Jugo benar-benar sudah tidak berada di area sekitar cafe. Wajahnya penuh keringat dengan memakai kepala labu itu. Entah apa yang di pikiran para wanita dan gadis-gadis saat menatap Sasuke yang baru saja membuka kepala labu itu, rambut dan wajahnya sedikit basah akibat keringat dan terkesan sangat seksi bagi mereka.

' **Close'**

Pekerjaan hari ini berakhir, Sasuke merasa bodoh sendiri dengan menggunakan kepala labu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika Itachi melihatnya, Sasuke akan lebih malu, mungkin saja kakaknya itu akan menyeretnya pulang seperti menarik seorang anak kecil yang di paksa pulang.

"Apa kau sedang bermasalah?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"Tidak."

"Untuk apa kepala labu itu?"

"Uhm.. ada seseorang yang tidak ingin ku temui tadi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hoo, aku pikir ada orang yang mengincarmu, kau bahkan mengatakan dalam bahaya. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada pegawai ku. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sebaiknya kau kenakan lagi kepala labu itu, kau sangat cocok menggunakannya." Ucap Naruto. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sasuke yang cukup terlihat konyol dengan kepala labunya.

 _Berisik!_

"Ya sudah, akan aku ambilkan makan siang." Ucap Sakura, hendak kembali ke dalam dapur dan di susul Sasuke

"Biar ku bantu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tidak usah, tunggulah di meja." Ucap Sakura, menghentikan sejenak langkahnya.

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan membantumu membawakannya." Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan masuk lebih dulu.

Sasuke membawa nampan berisi dua porsi makanan dan menatanya di meja. Dia tidak keberatan jika harus membawa makanan mereka. Sasuke merasa perlu ada pendekatan lebih kepada Sakura. Dia sangat penasaran dengan perasaan Sakura padanya.

Menyantap makan siang dengan tenang tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun. Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura yang sibuk dengan makanannya, melirik ke arah jari Sakura dan cincin itu masih ada. Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Aku tahu kau meliriknya. Dia bukan santapanmu jangan meliriknya terus." Ucap Naruto. Dia tidak senang dengan Sasuke yang selalu saja bertingkah seperti itu, memandangi istrinya.

"Kau tidak berniat mencari pendamping hidup yang baru?" Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dan menatap Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar dan seperti biasa Sakura tidak akan mendapat ekspresi apapun, bahkan dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya cukup serius.

Sakura menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. "Aku rasa, uhmm.. aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

Tatapan Sasuke masih tertuju pada Sakura. Dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Sakura tidak akan membalas perasaannya.

"Siapa saja akan khawatir jika kau tinggal sendirian." Ucap Sasuke. mencoba membuat Sakura membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah seperti ini setahun lebih." Ucap Sakura, dia sibuk memainkan sendok ke makanannya.

Kosong, tidak ada ucapan apapun yang terlintas lagi di pikiran Sasuke. Sakura sangat berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan kesendiriannya.

Suasana menjadi canggung, mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dalam diam. Setelahnya Sasuke pamit untuk bergegas pulang. Menghela napas, Sasuke merasa sedikit sulit untuk membuat Sakura tertarik padanya. Melirik ke arah Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, Naruto merasa dia sudah memenangkan hati Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu, hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk berbelanja, Sasuke akan benar-benar libur dan beristirahat. Dia masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Itachi berniat mengganggunya namun di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Jugo sudah berdiri dan mengawasi kamar Sasuke.

"Dia masih tidur?" Tanya Itachi. Dia di tahan untuk tidak masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tahu, jika pelayan lain yang menjaga pintu kamarnya, Itachi akan tetap masuk, lain halnya dengan Jugo.

"Iya, sepertinya dia tidak akan bangun hingga siang." Ucap Jugo.

"Ah, baiklah, sebaiknya kau tidak usah menjaga kamarnya, aku janjikan tidak akan mengganggunya." Ucap Itachi. Memilih untuk bersantai dan mengajak Jugo untuk sarapan bersama.

Jugo menerima tawaran Itachi, dia sangat hapal dengan Itachi, dia tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke jika sudah mengatakannya. Mereka turun bersama ke lantai bawah menuju ruang makan.

Sementara itu, di rumah Sakura, hari ini Sakura akan bersantai di rumah. Dia merasa cukup kelelahan beberapa hari ini. Sakura tengah mengecek data keuangan pemasukan dan pengeluaran di cafe. Sebentar lagi dia harus mengaji Sasuke. Meluruskan tangannya tinggi dan Sakura berbaring di teras ruang tvnya. Melirik sejenak ke arah altar suaminya. Foto Naruto akan selalu membuatnya teringat masa-masa dimana mereka selalu bersama. Kembali Sakura mengingat ucapan Sasuke tentang memiliki pendamping hidup lagi. Menatap langit-langit ruang santai dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku bisa hidup sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku selalu bersamamu, Sakura." Ucap Naruto. Mencium kening Sakura dan memeluknya meskipun semua yang di lakukannya hanya sia-sia, Naruto akan menembus tubuh Sakura dan tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

"Uhm...Naruto."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dan memandangi Sakura. Berpikir jika Sakura merasakannya, namun hanya pikirannya saja, Sakura tertidur dan tanpa sadar memanggil namanya.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sini, kau akan masuk angin, hei, Sakura, Sakura."

Sakura kaget dan segera bangun dari tempatnya berbaring. Melirik kesana kemari dan hanya menemukan dirinya sendirian di rumah. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih. Merasa jika Naruto sedang bersamanya, detik berikutnya Sakura tersadar, dia hanya sedang bermimpi, memimpikan Naruto. Teringat kembali akan kepergian Naruto, air mata Sakura mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kembali merasakan sakit. Sakura masih sulit melupakan Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura, maaf" Naruto semakin merasa bersalah, mencoba merangkul istrinya itu walaupun sekali lagi dia tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

Kembali ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke bangun jam 1 siang, wajahnya masih kusut dan hanya mencuci muka. Dia sangat lapar dan berjalan menuju dapur, di sana Itachi menunggunya untuk makan siang, sedangkan Sasuke baru saja akan sarapan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak tidur terlalu lama, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Ucap Itachi.

"Hmm." Sasuke masih terlihat malas untuk berbicara.

Beberapa pelayan mulai datang dan membawakan setiap menu masakan untuk siang ini. Menaruh satu persatu setiap makanan yang baru saja di masak.

"Mana Jugo?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia sedang pergi ke kantormu, katanya ada berkas yang mau di selesaikan dulu."

"Oh."

Setelah para pelayan itu sudah menyiapkan makan siang, mereka kembali masuk ke dapur, Sasuke mulai mengambil beberapa makanan dan mulai memakannya. Masakan para pelayan di rumahnya masih jauh dari masakan Sakura.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm."

"Aku harap kau segera menikah."

 **Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!**

Sasuke segera mengambil air dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ucapan Itachi cukup membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa kau harus cepat-cepat mencari pendamping hidupmu." Ucap Itachi, dia merasa adiknya ini perlu seseorang yang akan mengurusinya saat dia tidak ada.

"Apa aku perlu mencarikanmu wanita yang pas, agar bisa mengurusi hidupmu dan kau tidak perlu mengganggu kehidupanku lagi?" Ucap Sasuke. Mencoba menyinggung Itachi yang jauh lebih tua darinya namun belum juga mendapat pasangan.

"Hahaha, kau ini, aku ingin kau bahagia lebih dulu. Aku bisa kapan-kapan saja."

"Aku menolak."

"Kau harus menentukan sekarang wanita yang bisa kau nikahi. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?"

Sasuke berhenti makan, melirik sejenak ke arah Itachi dan kembali makan. Sasuke tidak berbicara tentang siapa pun yang ada di hatinya. Dia masih dalam proses pendekatan meskipun orang yang sedang di sukainya tidak juga memberi respon yang positif terhadapnya.

"Ada apa? Jadi benar, kau sudah memiliki calonnya."

"Diamlah, aku sangat lapar dan ingin makan. Aku tidak mau berbicara apapun saat ini." Ucap Sasuke. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak mendukung untuk berbicara wanita yang di sukai.

"Baik-baik. Aku harap kau segera menemukannya."

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca hari ini kurang mendukung, Sasuke harus bergegas pergi ke cafe sebelum hujan turun. Sejak jam 5 pagi langit sudah sangat mendung. Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menyusuri trotoar. Saking terburu-burunya, dia lupa membawa payung dan harus mendahului hujan.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke saat masih setengah perjalanan dari hujan sudah turun dengan derasnya.

Sampai di depan rumah Sakura, dia sudah sangat basah dan tidak ada lagi terasa kering di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah rumah Sakura dan bergegas masuk.

"Kau basah semua." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pikir akan tepat datang sebelum hujan turun."

"Uhm, sebaiknya kau masuk dan mengganti baju." Ucap Sakura. Mengajak Sasuke masuk. Sasuke mengikut Sakura masuk dan masih menunggu di depan. "Akan aku ambilkan handuk." Sakura bergegas masuk dan mengambil handuk kering untuk Sasuke.

"Apa kau sengaja tidak membawa payung?" Ucap Naruto, melayang tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku melupakannya." Ucap Sasuke malas.

"Apa hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk bisa masuk ke rumah ini."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kau sudah berani masuk ke rumahku. Keluar!"

"Ini." Ucap Sakura memberikan handuk kering kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil handuk itu dan mencoba mengeringkan sedikit rambut dan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju. Aku ada beberapa baju yang cocok untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, maaf merepotkan." Ucap Sasuke

Sakura menuntun Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menunjukkan kamar mandi. Ruangan yang cukup luas untuk sebuah kamar mandi. Sasuke mulai membuka bajunya dan memeras untuk mengeluarkan air yang tertinggal di bajunya.

"Ini baju untukmu." Ucap Sakura. membawakan baju kaos dan celana kain panjang.

Sasuke berbalik dan membuat Sakura cukup malu menatapnya. Sasuke sudah bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana basahnya. Tubuh Sasuke begitu bersih dan putih seperti wajahnya. Beberapa pahatan terbentuk pada tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap sejenak ke arah Sakura dan belum juga mengambil baju gantinya dari tangan Sakura. tatapan Sakura menatap ke arahnya dan ada sedikit semburat memerah menghiasi wajah putih Sakura.

"Bos?" Tegur Sasuke. melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tengah melamun.

"Eh, i-ini, pakailah ini." Ucap Sakura, memberi pakaian itu buru-buru dan bergegas keluar. "Uhm, kau bisa menggunakan mesin pengering itu untuk mengeringkan bajumu." Ucap Sakura lagi sebelum dia benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah senang? Dia bahkan meminjamkan bajuku padamu." Ucap Naruto yang melayang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu."

"Ya ya, seharusnya kau mengucapkan itu padaku."

"Apa dia selalu terlihat cantik seperti itu?"

"Apa? Jangan coba-coba menggodanya." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke seperti membuat emosinya naik lagi.

"Aku tidak menggodanya."

"Aku masih ada di sini dan aku mengawasimu, ingat itu!"

"Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke, menatap cuek ke arah Naruto.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Sasuke apa kau sudah selesai?" teriak Sakura dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah, jika kau sudah selesai, segera ke ruang makan yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

"Awas saja kau!" Ancam Naruto.

"Apa yang kau akan lakukan? kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku." Ucap Sasuke dan sukses membuat Naruto sangat kesal. ingin sekali dia memukul wajah tembok itu.

Sasuke sudah selesai, memasukkan baju basahnya ke dalam mesin pengering dan membiarkannya mati secara otomatis. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan di sampingnya akan selalu di ikuti Naruto. Sesuai ucapannya Naruto akan selalu mengawasi Sasuke.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita sarapan di sini sebelum ke cafe." Ucap Sakura. mulai menata beberapa makanan di meja makan dan memanggil Sasuke untuk duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja makan dan menarik kursi untuk di dudukinya.

"Ternyata baju itu pas padamu yaa." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula jika kau masih menggunakan bajumu kau akan masuk angin. Aku tidak ingin ada pegawaiku yang sakit. Kau tahu, aku harus libur jika tidak ada yang membantuku." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak akan sakit bos, aku akan selalu membantumu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi menggombal. Cih" Omel Naruto.

Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan mulai sarapan dengan tenang bersama Sakura. Serasa mereka seperti pasangan suami-istri yang sedang sarapan bersama dan cukup membuat Naruto sangat cemburu.

Sarapan berakhir, Sasuke membantu Sakura membersihkan piring makan.

"Bos, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Sasuke. Tatapannya terlihat serius.

"katakanlah." Ucap Sakura selesai dengan piring terakhir dan melap tangannya. Menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap balik padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padanya?" Ucap Naruto dan berdiri di antara Sasuke dan Sasuke. menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dan menatap kesal ke arahnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura yang menatap Sasuke sedikit bingung dan merasa Sasuke seperti tidak menatap ke arahnya.

"Sasuke? ada apa?"

"Uhm, Bisakah... Bisakah lain kali aku mentraktirmu makan?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mentraktirku?"

"Hn."

"Apa boleh aku memilih tempat? Ada tempat yang sangat ingin ku datangi." Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat cukup senang dengan ajakan Sasuke.

"Tentu."

Naruto melayang berpindah dari tempatnya. Bernapas sedikit lega, Naruto merasa Sasuke seperti ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura, namun mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka berdua sudah berada di cafe dan mulai sibuk untuk bekerja. Walaupun cuaca masih saja belum cerah, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak merasa terkendala untuk tetap bekerja. Untung saja di cafe Sakura bisa lebih hangat dari pada di luar. Alat pemanas akan hidup otomatis mengeluarkan udara hangat saat di luar terasa dingin. Suasana cafe jadi terasa santai. Mungkin karena hari hujan dan tidak ada yang mengantri namun cafe itu tetap ramai. Sasuke dengan ramah melayani setiap pelanggan yang datang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk tutup, pelanggan pun sudah tidak ada dan Sasuke mulai membereskan cafe. Sakura masih sibuk di dapur untuk beres-beres dan membuat makan siang yang hangat untuk hari ini. hujan yang turun sejak pagi masih juga belum redah.

"Kau bisa membawa payungku saat pulang." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka tengah makan siang setelah kelar beres-beres.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke. meniup perlahan sup jagungnya dan mulai memakannya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Bawa saja baju itu, kau bisa mengembalikannya kapan saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaa, bawa saja dan tak perlu kau kembalikan." Ucap Naruto. Baru kali ini Sakura berani meminjamkan bajunya kepada orang lain.

"Besok akan ku kembalikan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa, besok aku bisa mengembalikannya."

"Uhm, ya sudah, terserah kau saja."

Pekerjaannya selesai dan Sasuke akan pamit untuk pulang, membawa payung Sakura dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan becek dengan derasnya hujan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji Sasuke, dia ingin mentraktir Sakura. Hari ini cafe sedang tutup dan Sasuke mengajaknya pergi. Saat akan menjemput Sakura di rumah, Naruto menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke. Entah mengapa Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahnya kalau bukan menggunakan mobil bak terbuka miliknya, Dia tidak bisa mengikuti Sakura pergi. Sasuke dan Sakura memilih berjalan santai dan mendatangi tempat yang di inginkan Sakura.

Tiba di sebuah kedai. Sakura hanya ingin mencicipi ramen dan tidak lebih dari itu. Mereka memesan dua ramen dengan toping yang berbeda.

"Apa kau hanya ingin memakan ini?" Tanya Sasuke, pikirnya jika Sakura akan mendatangi restoran mewah atau cafe lain.

"Tentu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku masih belum bisa membuat ramen. Sangat susah untuk membuat kuah yang enak dan gurih." Ucap Sakura sambil mencicipi ramennya yang sudah datang beberapa detik lalu.

Sasuke mulai mencicipi ramennya. Enak, ramen yang di makan Sasuke sangat enak, dia bisa merasakan seperti masakan Sakura yang tidak bosan di cicipinya.

"Enak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, ini enak." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Seperti yang di katakannya dia akan membawa Sasuke ke kedai ramen yang sangat enak saat mereka akan berangkat. Sebenarnya kedai ini adalah kedai favorit Naruto. Dia yang pertama kali membawa Sakura untuk mencicipinya.

"Dia sangat suka datang ke sini. Bahkan memesan 3 porsi pun dia sanggupi. Dia benar-benar menyukai ramen. Aku uhm... sudah berusaha membuat ramen yang enak untuknya, namun selalu saja gagal." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti memakan ramennya dan menatap Sakura yang hanya menatap isi mangkuk ramennya. Sasuke bisa melihat dari pantulan kuah ramen Sakura, air matanya mulai terbendung di sana. Sasuke tahu, jika yang di bicarakan Sakura adalah suaminya, Naruto. Dia masih bersedih meskipun kejadian itu sudah sangat lama. Sasuke merasakan jika Sakura hanya mencoba selalu tegar di hadapan semua orang meskipun kenyataannya dia masih sulit untuk melupakan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin mencoba ramen buatan bos." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hee?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Air matanya yang sudah terbendung hilang begitu saja. Menatap ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat serius dengan ucapannya.

"Maukah kau membuatkannya untukku, bos?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, aku benar-benar tidak pandai membuatnya."

"Aku rasa kau bisa. Kau sangat pandai memasak apapun, hanya ramen biasa saja kau pasti akan bisa." Ucap Sasuke, tersenyum tipis di depan Sakura.

Sakura terdiam dan terlihat tengah berpikir. Ingin meng-iya-kan permintaan Sasuke atau tidak. Dia merasa jika membuat ramen akan membuatnya kembali mengingat masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

"Ma-maaf. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya." Sakura kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Aku harap penolakanmu bukan karena hal yang akan membuatmu mengingat kembali masa-masa yang sudah lewat."

Sakura terkejut. Kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan masih terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke. Seakan pegawainya ini bisa membaca pikirannya. Yang di katakan Sasuke benar. Dia hanya takut untuk mengingat. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuannya bisa atau tidak dalam membuat ramen.

"Akan ku coba, uhm, mungkin nanti." Ucap Sakura pada akhirnya, meskipun masih ada sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Dia akan berusaha melupakan apapun jika mengingat tentang ramen.

"Aku senang mendengar ucapan itu." Ucap Sasuke menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau terlalu memaksa. Apa kau perlu menambah pekerjaanmu, ha?"

"Boleh, Aku harap ada lembur juga." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia seperti tengah menghibur bosnya yang terlalu larut dalam masa lalunya yang suram.

Suasana yang sangat akrab terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke tidak pandai bercanda tapi ucapan seriusnya selalu menjadi lelucon ringan untuk Sakura. Dia akan tertawa dan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri untuk Sasuke setiap melihat Sakura tertawa lepas, seakan-akan tidak beban yang sedang di pikulnya.

Hanya beberapa menit saja cuaca menjadi mendung dan hujan turun. Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berdiri berteduh di depan kedai ramen. Memandangi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat.

"Tunggu disini." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke arah mini market yang berada di dekat kedai ramen itu.

Sakura tidak sempat mencegatnya dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan membawa sebuah payung besar yang cukup untuk dua orang dewasa.

"Kau sampai repot-repot untuk membeli payung? Aku pikir menunggu hujan ini berhenti tidak masalah kan?"

"Hujan seperti akan lama. Aku rasa kau harus segera pulang, lagi pula anginnya terlalu dingin. Kau akan masuk angin jika lama-lama berdiri depan kedai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

Berjalan bersampingan di bawah satu payung. Hujan turun tidak terlalu deras. Mereka bisa berjalan dengan santai.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, aku rasa bos tidak perlu berterima kasih."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Baru kali ini aku bisa keluar rumah dan makan di kedai ramen itu lagi."

"Aku tidak berniat membuatmu ingat akan apapun di sana." Ucap Sasuke, datar dan to the point. Dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Sakura tanpa ada yang mengomel di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menceritakan hal yang pernah terjadi di kedai itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebelumnya, bukan itu yang ingin ku ucapkan saat berada di rumahmu."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Sakura ikut berhenti dan memandangi Sasuke yang menatap ke depan. Sakura masih menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku harap bos akan melupakan apapun di masa lalu dan mencoba bersama orang lain." Sasuke mengubah arah pandangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan serius. Di bawah payung dan hujan yang turun. Sakura merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan terlihat sangat terkejut. Dia terkejut dan bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda!" Nada suara Sakura berubah, dia merasa tidak senang dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bos." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya sama sekali tidak menandakan dia sedang bercanda atau main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, berlari dengan cepat hingga Sasuke tidak bisa mengikutinya. Meskipun Sasuke berteriak untuk meminta Sakura berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti, Sakura terus berlari menerobos hujan, dia tidak perduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang sudah basah, yang dia inginnya hanya pulang dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Entah perasaan senang atau kecewa yang ada di hatinya. Dia merasa tindakan Sasuke itu tidak benar. Dia tidak ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang baru selain Naruto.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya pergi begitu saja. Terasa sedikit sesak di dadanya, sekali lagi yang di katakan Naruto memang benar, Sakura tidak ingin siapapun di sisinya selain suaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi yaa...

ada waktu kosong seharian jadi di gunakan cuman buat ngetik, hahahha

kok, hahahahhahah harusnya ini jadi humor malah jadi menyebalkan. sedih-sedih nggak jelas, suram-suram nggak jelas, hahahahhahhahah, sepertinya author gagal membuat fic humor, mungkin harus mengganti gendre nya yaa.. haaa.. padahal sejak chapter awal sudah semangat dengan "humor" next chapter, humornya mulai padam dan menjadi suram, aduh.. aduh.. susah banget bikin fic humor yang bisa bikin perut sakit. ini si garing-garing lewat doang. hahhahah.

* * *

 **~balas review~**

Niayuki : update lagii...

zarachan : lanjutt.

keenan666 : terima kasih. sudah update yaa

yencherry : halo, ketemu lagi di fic baru heheheh... selamat membaca dan moga suka fic yang ini juga *senang* XD

embun(adja1) : entalah, saku masih terbayang-bayang akan mantan suaminya

sitieneng4 : romancenya otw yoo XD

Nasyaila : oh ya ampuuunnn...! malunya malunya malunya... *kubur diri* te terima kasih atas koreksinya author salah paham, mikirnya pake huruf 'g' semua di belakang ternyata salah. aduh malunya... sekali lagi terima kasih, kalau ada typo parah jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk di koreksi yaa author sebenarnya masih suka salah dalam penulisan... *malu*

Mustika447 : hahahhaa. dia setan yang baik kok, cuman reseh minta ampun ahhahaha

Kirara967 : bisa jadi. tapi nggk mau spoiler, hahahahha

Ucihana rin : ngga lama kok, berusaha untuk cepat update. kalau waktu sedang free hehehhe

Shinju Hyuuga : nggak juga sih, sasu nggak punya kemampuan itu, tapi ini khusus untuknya dia bisa lihat naruto. hanya naruto loh tidak yg lain, ehehe. yups. terinpirasi dari mei dan kotanya heheh, selebihnya karangan bebas, XD

* * *

see you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

 **catatan :** fic ini tidak mengandung unsur gore atau pun horor yang wow banget, fic ini hanya di bubuhi humor yang semoga terkesan lucu meskipun garing XD

.

* * *

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 04]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan menjadi semakin deras, Sakura masih berlari menerobos hujan, berhenti sejenak dan berbalik, dia sudah sangat jauh, bahkan Sasuke pun tak terlihat. Sakura mencoba mengatur napasnya. Berlari dengan cepat membuatnya kelelahan sendiri. Baru kali ini Sakura berlari secepat ini. Kembali berjalan dengan gontai, tidak jauh lagi Sakura akan sampai di rumahnya.

Tiba di depan rumahnya, mengambil kunci di saku bajunya dan membuka pintu, menyalakan saklar lampu yang berada tidak jauh dari pintu masuk, Sakura masih berjalan dengan gontai, tidak perduli lagi dengan lantai rumahnya yang basah karena air yang berjatuhan dari pakaian Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat cemas dengan tingkah Sakura yang tidak biasanya. "Apa pelayan bodoh itu melukaimu? Atau melakukan hal yang buruk padamu? Ada apa Sakura? katakan sesuatu?" Naruto merasa percuma dengan apapun yang di ucapkannya, Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Sakura masih berjalan dan menuju kamar mandi. Membuka seluruh pakaian basahnya dan membuangnya sembarangan ke lantai. Masuk ke tempat shower dan menyalakan air hangat. Sakura tidak bergerak atau sekedar mengusap tubuh dan rambutnya. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah dan membiarkan air dari shower itu membasahi kepala hingga tubuhnya.

'Aku mencintaimu'

Sakura terkejut dan mematikan showernya. Kembali mengingat ucapan Sasuke. Sakura merasa bimbang, dia sungguh tidak membutuhkan pendamping baru, Sasuke sudah di anggap teman olehnya, seperti halnya Rin yang di anggap saudara. Sakura tidak pernah memberi perlakuan khusus pada siapa pun, tapi, kenapa Sasuke bisa menyatakan perasaan cinta padanya? Sakura menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Sakura. Semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

Naruto melayang di luar tempat shower menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih juga belum keluar namun showernya sudah mati. Naruto merasa cukup kesal. Dia tidak sabar ingin membalas Sasuke yang sudah membuat Sakura seperti itu. Raut wajahnya seakan padam dan tak menampakkan keceriaan. Padahal saat mereka pergi, Sakura terlihat senang dan sangat bersemangat. Dia jarang untuk bepergian. Jika liburan Sakura akan habiskan waktu di rumahnya atau pergi ke rumah ibunya atau sekedar mengunjungi mertuanya.

Merasa cukup lama di dalam dan udara di sekelilingnya kembali mendingin, Sakura berjalan keluar, mengambil handuk dan melilit tubuhnya. Naruto masih memperhatikan istrinya itu. Wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Dia kembali tenang dan santai. Memungut pakaian basahnya yang tergeletak di lantai dan memasukkannya ke mesin cuci. Mengambil handuk lain untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Jam masih menunjukkan siang hari tapi hujan di luar masih juga belum redah.

Berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membuang dirinya di sana. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menutup mata. Dia merasa sedikit lelah, lelah dengan perasaan dan lelah berlari. kebiasaan Sakura jika menemukan tempat yang nyaman akan langsung tertidur. Dia tertidur dengan keadaan masih memakai handuk di tubuhnya dan di kepalanya.

"Hei, setidaknya kau kenakan dulu pakaian sebelum tidur. kau akan masuk angin jika seperti itu." Tegur Naruto. Menghela napas sejenak, Sakura tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Naruto melayang lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. Membelainya, memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya meskipun tak tersentuh. Naruto akan selalu melakukan hal itu pada Sakura, pada istrinya yang sangat di sayanginya. Berharap jika tiba-tiba saja dia bisa menyentuh istrinya saat ini.

"Aku benci keadaan ini, aku merasa tidak berguna untukmu Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

Naruto masih merasa ada yang tidak beres, jika bertemu Sasuke dia butuh penjelasan akan sikap Sakura hari ini.

 **Di kediaman Uchiha.**

Sasuke pulang dengan basah kuyup, dia bahkan tidak memakai payungnya dengan benar. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat Sasuke segera mengambilkan handuk kering untuknya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Oh ya ampun, kau akan membasahi lantai Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, mendapati adiknya itu seperti anak kecil yang berjalan santai masuk dengan pakaian yang masih basah dan dia hanya melap wajahnya saja.

"Berisik." Balas Sasuke. Dia tidak peduli dengan lantai yang basah, dia ingin ke kamarnya segera.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat tidak senang. Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu?" Ucap Itachi, dia sangat hapal jika raut wajah Sasuke sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke memilih diam dan berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Sasuke, dengarkan jika aku berbicara." Ucap Itachi, Sasuke semakin hari semakin keras kepala padanya.

"Aku mau mandi." Ucap Sasuke santai. Dia tidak ingin berbicara atau pun berdebat sekarang dengan Itachi saat ini.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan sedikit saja masalahmu. Aku kakakmu, aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik jika kau mau."

Sasuke berhenti berjalanan, berbalik dan menatap kakaknya itu.

"Aku sedang tidak punya masalah, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn, dan jika kau tetap membiarkanku di sini, aku akan masuk angin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah-baiklah, cepatlah mandi dan berganti pakaian." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia butuh berendam air hangat. Para pelayan selesai menyediakan air hangat di bathtub saat Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya. Pelayan-pelayan itu segera keluar ketika Sasuke masuk ke kamar. Dia sangat tidak suka jika masih ada pelayan di kamarnya dan dia juga sedang berada di sana. Sasuke menanggalkan seluruh pakaian basahnya dan berendam, hujan di luar cukup membuat suhu tubuhnya mendingin, sekarang dia menjadi lebih rileks dengan berendam air hangat. Memejamkan matanya dan yang terlintas saat itu hanya bayangan wajah sedih Sakura. Sasuke bingung, pernyataannya seakan membuat bosnya itu tidak senang. Dia bahkan meninggalkan Sasuke dan hanya berucap 'maaf'.

"Apa aku di tolak?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menolakmu?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan pintu kamar mandinya yang tiba-tiba terbuka dan Itachi masuk begitu saja. "Ba-bagaimana a _niki_ bisa mendengarnya?"

"Aku menguping." Ucap Itachi santai. Saat Sasuke masuk ke kamar mandinya saat itulah Itachi masuk dan menguping pembicaraan Sasuke yang cukup terdengar olehnya.

"Ke-keluar dari kamar mandiku!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, siapa yang menolakmu?" Ucap Itachi. Dia tidak juga beranjak dan malah bersandar di pintu kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Sasuke cuek.

"Tentu ada. Aku tidak yakin jika ada wanita yang menolak kesempurnaan dari adikku."

"Diamlah, aku tidak butuh wanita yang melihat hal itu."

"Oh jadi benar, kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang spesial untukmu?" Ucap Itachi, dia terlihat sangat senang jika benar Sasuke sedang mencintai seseorang.

Sasuke menghela napas, kakaknya terlalu ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Dia hanya ingin dirinya yang menyelesaikan masalah yang sudah di buatnya dengan jatuh cinta pada bosnya sendiri.

"Ayo katakan sesuatu. Bagaimana wanita itu bisa menolakmu?"

"Ahk, _Aniki_ , aku tidak ingin membahas."

"Kenapa? Dulu kau sangat suka menceritakan masalah apapun padaku."

"Uhm, saat aku masih tidak bisa memegang rahasia."

"Ayolah, aku akan membantumu."

"Okey, _Aniki_ bisa membantuku dengan keluar dari kamar mandiku! Sekarang!" Ucap Sasuke dan malah keluar dari bathtubnya dan mendorong Itachi keluar dari kamar mandi, setelahnya Sasuke langsung mengunci pintu. Kebiasaannya jika masuk kamar mandi tidak di kunci membuat Itachi leluasa masuk begitu saja. Sasuke lupa jika hanya Itachi yang akan berani masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan dia sekarang masih berada di rumah.

"Sasuke, aku senang mendengar kau punya wanita yang di sukai, aku hampir frustasi berpikir jika kau seorang pria yang tidak normal dan memilih bersama sesama sejenismu." Ucap Itachi yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke, memukul pintu kamar mandinya, seperti memberi isyarat pada Itachi jika dia benar-benar sedang tidak senang membahasnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Dan hei, punyamu semakin besar saja. Hahahaha."

Sasuke kembali memukul pintu kamar mandinya. Itachi sangat pandai untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ingin terlihat sebagai pengecut yang akan lari begitu saja, hari ini Sasuke pergi bekerja. Dia akan membuat suasana akan kembali seperti biasanya. Sasuke tidak ingin mengingat atau menyinggung masalah pernyataannya lagi jika bertemu Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Ucap Naruto. Melayang ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menunggu di depan cafe.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Apa maksudmu! Kau sudah membuatnya terlihat bersedih. Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Ucap Naruto, dia sedang tidak senang. Bukan omelan biasa yang akan di terima Sasuke, tapi, dia melihat Naruto yang cukup marah tapi tidak mengetahui pernyataan blak-blakannya kemarin kepada Sakura..

"Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya. Dia bahkan meninggalkanku begitu saja."

"Katakan jika kau sedang tidak berbohong."

"Ya sudah, aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin percaya atau tidak."

Pagar Sakura terbuka dengan begitu kasar, Sakura telat bangun dan terburu-buru berlari ke arah cafe.

"Oh maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan sudah jam 8 pagi. Tidak biasanya bosnya akan terlambat.

Cafe sudah terbuka dan Sakura bergegas ke dapur. Sasuke akan seperti biasa pada bagian cafe menata dan membersihkannya.

Melirik sejenak ke arah dapur, Sasuke melihat raut wajah Sakura yang seperti biasanya. Berpikir jika Sakura mungkin seperti dirinya yang juga melupakan soal kemarin begitu saja. Dia benar-benar di tolak, itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi tempat untuknya di hati Sakura. Semua hanya milik arwah sialan yang menurut Sasuke tidak pantas lagi mendapatkan Sakura dengan keadaannya yang sudah tidak berada di dunia ini.

Semuanya selesai. Sakura sudah menata sarapan dan mereka akan sarapan bersama.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama di depan cafe. Aku kesiangan, mungkin gara-gara begadangku semalam." Ucap Sakura, tersenyum dan mulai menyantap makanannya

"Hmm. Tidak apa-apa, aku pikir cafe akan tutup."

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf."

"Dia berbohong. Saat pulang siang harinya, dia langsung tertidur dan sampai esok paginya." Ucap Naruto, melayang-layang di atas kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, tapi tidak ada niat untuknya menanyakan kenapa Sakura tidur lebih awal dan bisa bangun telat.

Tidak ada suasana canggung antara mereka. Sakura benar-benar terlihat seperti biasanya. Dia bahkan tidak menampakkan wajah sedihnya saat meninggalkan Sasuke kemarin. Sedikit putus asa, Sasuke tidak bisa terima jika dirinya di tolak.

Cafe sudah di buka dan mereka mulai bekerja. Bekerja dengan semangat hingga keduanya menjadi lupa apapun yang sudah terjadi kemarin.

Sakura kadang sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya menjadi sedih namun Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. Sakura sangat pandai berakting, menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya saat kembali bertemu Sasuke. Dia hanya mencoba tegar dan berusaha membuat suasana di antara mereka kembali seperti biasanya. Suasana dimana Sasuke yang seperti baru menjadi pegawainya.

"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikannya, Sakura, tatapanmu tidak bisa membohongiku." Ucap Naruto. Selalu berada di samping Sakura yang akan mengeluarkan sikap aslinya jika jauh dan tidak di lihat Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin dengan menyibukkan dirinya. Sasuke juga terlihat sangat sibuk. Dia merasa tidak perlu membahas hal soal kemarin. Seperti memberi waktu untuk Sakura. ya, Sasuke berharap dengan seiringnya berjalan waktu, mungkin Sakura akhirnya akan menerimanya.

Cafe menjadi ramai dan sibuk hingga jam menunjukkan waktu untuk tutup. Sasuke sudah selesai beres-beres dan mereka sudah menyantap makan siang bersama. Tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi, tidak ada yang merasa canggung atau pun ingin membahas soal kemarin. Sakura terlihat ceria dan sesekali akan bercerita atau bertanya pada Sasuke dan di respon santai oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke pamit untuk pulang dan di balas anggukan oleh Sakura. cafe sudah tutup. Sakura juga sudah membereskan apapun sebelum pulang. Berjalan keluar dari dapur, tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh dan terbaring di lantai. Naruto yang sejak tadi berada di samping Sakura terkejut, melayang menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura! kau kenapa? Sakura!" Naruto terlihat cemas. Percuma, teriakannya tidak akan di dengar oleh Sakura.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura yang terlihat menahan sakit. Wajahnya memerah sepertinya dia terkena demam, beberapa kali Sakura akan batuk, berusaha bangun dari tempatnya berbaring namun tubuhnya terasa berat. Dia kembali berbaring dan meringkuk di sana. Kepalanya sakit dan pandangannya kabur.

Naruto melayang keluar dari dapur dan menembus dinding cafe, berdiri depan cafe dan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"PELAYAN BODOH! KEMBALI LAH! PELAYAN BODOH AKU MEMBUTUHKANMU! OIII..! PELA- SASUKE...! SAAAASUUKEEEE...!" Teriak Naruto, berharap teriakan kerasnya itu bisa sampai ke telinga Sasuke yang lumayan sudah jauh dari cafe.

Beberapa detik terbuang, Sasuke tidak juga kembali, sepertinya dia sudah sangat jauh. Naruto putus asa dan kembali ke dalam cafe. Melihat Sakura yang masih terlihat kesakitan. Tangannya mengepal dan Naruto terlihat kesal. Di saat seperti ini, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk mengenakan pakaianmu saat tidur, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku, ha!" Naruto terlihat sangat kesal sekaligus dia sangat sedih. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terlihat seperti sekarang ini. Dia harus segera di tolong, tapi siapa? Siapa yang bisa menolong istrinya ini.

 **Braaaak...!**

Pintu dapur terbuka dengan paksa dan seseorang masuk dengan cepat, napasnya tidak karuan, dia terlihat habis berlari dengan cepat menuju cafe ini.

"Bos, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Bawa dia cepat ke kamarnya." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melihat sejenak ke arah Naruto dan mengangkat Sakura ala bridal style. Membawanya perlahan ke rumah Sakura. Dengan arahan Naruto, Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya. Saat ingin meletakkan Sakura ke kasurnya, Sasuke tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sakura memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. Panas, Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sangat panas, demamnya cukup tinggi.

"Jangan pergi, hiks" Ucap Sakura. Entah antara dia sadar atau tidak sadar, dia meminta Sasuke untuk tidak pergi dan menangis begitu saja. Sasuke tidak jadi beranjak pergi, duduk di sisi ranjang sakura dan membiarkan bosnya itu masih memeluknya. Sasuke tidak menjadikan ini sebuah kesempatan. Dia sedang berusaha membuat Sakura tenang. Dia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia menangis karena sakitnya atau menangis karena hal lain.

Naruto bisa melihat mereka. wajahnya terlihat menunduk dan tidak senang dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Sakura memeluk pria selain dirinya.

"Aku hanya akan mengambil obat dan kompresan." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sakura lepas darinya dan membaringkannya di kasur.

Sakura menurut, berbaring di kasur dan Sasuke menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura, setelahnya Sasuke bergegas mengambil apapun yang di butuhkannya. Segera kembali dan mengompres dahi Sakura, menatap ke arah Sakura yang menutup matanya, air mata masih terlihat di sana, dia menangis.

"Minumlah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Membantu Sakura untuk bangun dan meminum obatnya. Sakura sudah meminum obatnya dan kembali berbaring. Sejak pagi dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan, namun Sakura memaksakan diri dan berusaha terlihat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia merasa Sakura tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya, lagi pula, Sasuke selalu cuek dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu kemarin." Ucap Sakura, kedua tangannya masih menempel pada wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Anggap saja kemarin tidak terjadi apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat santai-santai saja.

Sakura membuka kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menutup wajahnya, dia cukup malu untuk membahas hal kemarin.

"Kau membenciku?" Ucap Sakura, menarik selimutnya menutupi setengah wajahnya dan melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya melembut pada Sakura.

Situasi ini membuat Naruto semakin tidak senang. Melihat Sakura yang masih senantiasa menatap Sasuke begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya pulang, dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Naruto. Melayang ke arah sisi di sebelah sakura dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku sebaiknya pulang." Ucap Sasuke. Beranjak perlahan dan sebuah tangan menarik kaki baju Sasuke. Kembali menoleh ke arah Sakura, wajahnya terlihat merona, mungkin karena demamnya yang membuat wajah Sakura seperti itu, pikir Sasuke.

"Tetaplah di sini." Ucap Sakura.

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sakura tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika dia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Terbesit rasa bersalah di benaknya. Tapi, Sakura tidak ingin sendirian, dia butuh seorang pria untuk menemaninya. Sakura hanya wanita normal yang ingin mendapat sedikit perhatian dari lawan jenis. Setahun lebih berlalu dan Sakura hanya hidup dan menikmati kesendiriannya. Sejujurnya kadang dia mulai merasa jenuh. Mengingat Naruto hanya akan membuatnya sakit.

Naruto tidak senang dengan ucapan Sakura pada Sasuke. Membiarkannya tetap tinggal di rumah dan hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar. Sasuke kembali duduk di sisi ranjang dan menemani Sakura, sedikit canggung, Sasuke bingung harus berbuat apa, hanya duduk santai dan menatap Sakura yang mencoba tertidur meskipun tubuhya sedikit nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 4 pagi.

Membuka matanya perlahan, tatapannya hanya mengarah ke langit-langit kamar, tubuhnya terasa nyaman dan ringan, efek obat semalam sudah bekerja. Sakura bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, handuk kompresan yang masih menempel pada jidatnya jatuh ke pangkuannya yang masih terbungkus selimut, memegang kompresan itu dan menatap sekeliling kamar, kosong, Sakura tidak menemukannya di kamar.

"Jika kau mencari pelayan bodoh itu, dia sudah pulang saat kau sudah tertidur, aku rasa dia bisa tahu diri dengan tidak lama tinggal di rumah istri orang." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, turun dari kasur dan ingin meminum segelas air, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. Sebelum hendak beranjak dari kasur, sudah ada air segelas yang tertutup pada bagian atasnya, tersimpan di meja sebelah tempat tidur Sakura. Mungkin saja Sasuke menyiapkannya agar Sakura tidak perlu turun ke lantai bawah saat sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana demammu? Apa sudah baikkan?" Ucap Naruto, dia masih terlihat cemas melihat Sakura yang tengah meminum airnya.

Air satu gelas itu habis, Sakura kembali merebah dirinya. Dia masih ingin tidur.

"Naruto?" Ucap Sakura. Merasa merindukan suaminya itu.

"Ada apa?" Naruto merespon ucapan Sakura, meskipun Sakura sedang tidak berbicara padanya.

"Apa yang akan di pikirkan Naruto jika ada pria lain yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Ha! Apa! Dia menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Kapan? Dimana? Pelayan bodoh itu sudah berani macam-macam padamu ya, cih sial, aku tidak bisa tinggal diam kalau begini." Ucap Naruto, dia kembali kesal mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau akan marah Naruto? Aku harap kau tidak marah." Sakura menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Dia sepertinya tulus padaku." Ucap Sakura, mengubah posisi tidurnya ke arah samping kanan dan memeluk guling.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju dengannya. Kau tidak boleh menjadi milik siapapun, Sakura dengar aku, aku masih di sini dan akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau juga sepertiku dan kita akan kembali bersama selamanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf, kenapa aku merasa goyah seperti ini." Ucap Sakura, air matanya mulai membendung. Antara ingin menerima orang baru dan dengan perasaan yang masih setia pada seseorang yang sampai sekarang masih di cintainya.

"Sudahlah, aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau mendengar setiap ucapanku." Ucap Naruto, melayang mendekat ke arah Sakura dan merangkulnya dari belakang, dan sekali lagi, sentuhannya akan tembus begitu saja.

Sakura kembali tertidur, dia masih perlu untuk istirahat banyak, saat pagi ini dia akan mulai sibuk.

Serasa baru tidur sebentar, padahal Sakura sudah tidur selama 3 jam, sedikit terkejut saat melihat jam dindingnya. Sakura bergegas bangun dengan cepat, tapi tubuhnya seperti tidak merespon dengan baik, Sakura harus bangun perlahan-lahan, dia sudah sangat telat, berpikir jika Sasuke menunggunya dalam waktu yang lama.

 **Triiiiiiiiingggg**

Bunyi bel dari pintu Sakura. Tidak sempat untuk bersiap-siap, Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah pintu untuk membuka pintu dan membukanya.

"Selamat pagi, Bagaimana keadaanmu, bos?" Ucap Sasuke, dia baru saja datang dan langsung menuju rumah Sakura.

"Jauh lebih baik, uhm, sepertinya kita harus ke cafe untuk beres-beres." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang akan bekerja hari ini."

"Tenanglah, aku sudah sehat kok."

"Aku rasa sehari istirahat akan membuat cafe itu bersedih jika di tinggalkan olehmu. Aku sudah membawa beberapa bahan untuk membuat bubur ayam, uhm... Aku tidak pandai untuk memasak, kau bisa mengarahkanku untuk membuatnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Dia sampai repot-repot membelinya bahan masakan. Ide Sasuke di terima baik Sakura, mempersilahkannya masuk dan langsung menuju dapur.

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Sakura melakukan apapun di dapur, Sakura hanya akan duduk santai dan mengarahkan Sasuke. Meskipun sedikit kesulitan, Sasuke berusaha mengikuti setiap arahan Sakura.

Naruto hanya melayang-layang di dapur memperhatikan Sasuke yang sibuk dan Sakura yang seperti terhibur melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kadang salah mengambil bahan dan kadang sulit memotong bahannya. Sedikit cemburu tapi Naruto tidak bisa egois untuk sekarang ini, Sakura sedang sakit dan yang di ucapkan Sasuke ada benarnya, dia harus beristirahat dan tidak perlu membuat makanan dengan kondisinya seperti ini.

"Ahk, hari ini kau ku maafkan." Ucap Naruto saat melayang ke sebelah Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap sejenak ke arah Naruto, tatapannya datar, merasa jika Naruto lebih baik diam.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura saat mendapati Sasuke terus-terusan menatap ke sisi kanannya.

"Tidak, hanya seekor serangga." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalat?"

"Uhm, tapi sudah hilang."

"Sialan, kau pikir aku serangga!" protes Naruto yang berada di tempat Sasuke menoleh.

Setengah jam berlalu, bubur yang sudah masak juga mulai sedikit dingin. Sasuke terlihat tegang, untuk pertama kalinya dia masak dan seorang koki yang menurutnya sangat handal akan mencicipi masakannya. Sasuke kurang percaya diri jika bubur ayam itu akan enak. Sakura mulai menyendokkannya sesuap dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke. Berharap dia tidak membuat Sakura tambah sakit.

Sakura kembali memakan bubur itu sesendok lagi, setelahnya menatap Sasuke dan terlihat serius.

"Aku rasa kau bisa menggantikan ku di dapur." Ucap Sakura.

"Katakan jika itu bohong." Ucap Sasuke, dia belum bisa percaya dengan hasil masakannya.

"Aku sudah mencicipi banyak masakan yang enak dan ini salah satunya. Kau berhasil." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela napas, dia bisa memasak tanpa gagal untuk pertama kalinya. Yaa meskipun semua itu adalah arahan Sakura. Sasuke merasa tidak sepenuhnya dia yang melakukannya sendiri.

"Sepertinya arahanmu yang sukses bos." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, segeralah pulang." Ucap Naruto, dia merasa sedikit risih Jika Sasuke terlalu lama di rumah mereka.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Naruto, merasa tidak senang jika dia tiba-tiba di usir begitu saja. Sedangkan Sakura sedang sibuk menghabiskan buburnya.

Semangkok bubur itu habis dan Sakura sudah meminum obatnya. Kini dia kembali berbaring di kasurnya dengan bujukan dari Sasuke. Sakura merasa jauh lebih baik tapi Sasuke tetap menyuruhnya untuk kembali beristirahat di kamar.

Sasuke membawa gelas kotor dan sampah bungkusan obat untuk di buang di tempat sampah yang ada di dapur, saat kembali, Sasuke melihat ke ruang tengah, di sana ada altar dengan foto Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar, dia terlihat sangat ceria di dalam foto itu, mungkin hanya itu satu-satunya penyemangat Sakura untuk tetap hidup walaupun dalam kesendiriannya.

"Ada apa? Kau tertarik pada fotoku?" Ucap Naruto dan melayang tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku pikir seharusnya kau harus melepaskannya sekarang. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya jika dia terus-terusan merasa bersalah padamu?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi sekarang, dia tetap istriku dan aku akan tetap mencintainya." Ucap Naruto dengan lantang.

"Jika dia sakit seperti kemarin dan lebih parah, apa kau bisa menolongnya?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia terlihat tengah sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke seperti menyudutkannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, apa kau bisa menolongnya, atau... kau akan membiarkannya dalam keadaan sakit dan sekarat." Sasuke terlihat serius untuk membuat Naruto benar-benar sadar akan posisinya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya." Akhirnya Naruto mengucap sesuatu bersamaan dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih. Seakan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak berguna untuk Sakura.

"Lepaskan dia."

"Tidak akan!" Naruto ngotot tidak akan meninggalkan Sakura meskipun dia sudah menjadi arwah.

"Kau sangat egois, dia bahkan tidak bisa melihatmu, kau sungguh suami yang tidak berguna." Sasuke terlihat kesal dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terkejut Sakura berada di belakangnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan Sasuke.

"Bos, kau harus kembali ke-"

 **Plaaakkk...!**

Satu tamparan keras mendarat ke pipi Sasuke. Naruto terkejut begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan tapi, aku tidak suka jika kau mengatakan hal buruk pada Naruto." Sakura berpikir Sasuke sedang mengolok-ngolok di altar Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Pulanglah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura, seakan mengusir Sasuke dengan paksa.

Sasuke terdiam, mendekat ke arah Sakura dan yang di dekati mundur perlahan hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok, Sakura tidak bisa bergerak mundur lagi. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih, dia bahkan tidak ingin menatap Sasuke.

"Apapun yang kau dengar tidak seperti apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Sasuke masih menatap Sakura yang tidak juga tatapannya di balas.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, pulanglah." Ucap Sakura yang masih setia pada posisinya

Mendekat ke arah Sakura dan mencium keningnya, Sakura tidak melawan atau pun memarahi Sasuke, dia masih tertunduk. Sejujurnya Sakura mulai nyaman dengan kehadiran Sasuke, namun dia masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Sasuke, Sakura masih menghargai Naruto sebagai suaminya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu bos." Bisik Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, pulang lah." Ucap Sakura, mendorong Sasuke hingga ke pintu dan membuatnya keluar.

Saat Sasuke sudah di luar, Sakura segera menutup pintu dan menempelkan dahinya di sisi pintu. Sakura belum beranjak dari situ.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Pulanglah!" Bentak Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang, tapi, sepatuku masih ada di dalam." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi sedikit malu, memungut sepatu Sasuke, membuka pintu hanya sedikit dan melemparnya keluar, masa bodoh dengan sepatu itu yang terlempar entah kemana.

"Terima kasih bos. Dah, Sampai besok lagi." Ucap Sasuke memungut sepatunya yang berserakan dan memakainya. Setelah itu Sasuke bergegas pulang, Sakura sudah mengusirnya dan dia tidak akan meminta untuk kembali masuk.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih berdiri di pintunya dan merosot perlahan hingga benar-benar terduduk di lantai. Menghela napas beratnya. Kembali teringat saat Sasuke mencium keningnya, kenapa tidak ada perlawanan? Tubuh Sakura tidak bergerak untuk melawan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. Apa itu sebuah pelampiasan di mana seorang wanita yang sudah lama tidak di sentuh oleh seorang pria?

"Ada apa dengan diriku? Bahkan kami baru saja bertemu dan itu baru sebulan lebih." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto masih terdiam, pemandangan tadi membuatnya sedikit sakit, bahkan Sasuke sudah berani mencium kening istrinya. Dia tidak akan memberi kesempatan apa-apa lagi untuk Sasuke jika menyentuh istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, semua berjalan biasa-biasa saja. Sakura akan santai merespon Sasuke. Mereka akan sangat sibuk di cafe dan setelahnya menghabiskan waktu berdua jika sudah tibanya makan siang. Sakura tahu jika Sasuke bukan pria yang penuntut, saat mereka selesai bekerja, Sasuke tidak akan membahas apapun tentang perasaannya atau sekedar mengajukan pertanyaan sampai ke hal privasi Sakura, Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Hanya pada saat tertentu dia akan terlihat manis dan romantis, cukup membuat Sakura merasa deg-degan sendiri jika hanya bersamanya.

Sebelumnya, setelah masalah Sasuke di tampar, Sasuke meminta maaf pada Sakura jika sudah mengucapkan hal buruk pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak bermaksud apa-apa untuk mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura pun juga meminta maaf jika sudah menampar Sasuke begitu saja, dia hanya terbawa suasana dan membuatnya sedikit jengkel jika suaminya di ejek.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan untuk tutup. Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pulang.

"Uhm baiklah, kau boleh pulang."

"Bos."

"Iya?"

"Jika aku ingin mengajakmu pergi lagi, apa kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin membuat Sakura tidak selalu merasa dirinya akan terlihat buruk akibat ucapannya yang dulu.

"Tentu, aku rasa berjalan-jalan di waktu senggang akan lebih bagus." Ucap Sakura. Berharap jika tidak ada lagi suasana canggung antara mereka.

Sasuke pamit dan berjalan keluar, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tidak ada kata lelah untuk Sasuke, berusaha membuat Sakura tertarik padanya.

"Kau membuatnya semakin menyukaimu. Sakura. Berhentilah menanggapinya. Dia akan semakin besar kepala." Ucap Naruto, melayang-layang di samping Sakura. Merasa tidak suka dengan tanggapan Sakura yang seakan masih memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah taman hiburan. Sakura ingin bersantai dan bersenang-senang. Sasuke tidak keberatan menemaninya pergi. berada di luar bersama Sakura akan jauh lebih dan menghindarkannya untuk salah ucap, jika berada di rumah Sakura, Naruto akan selalu membuatnya merasa kesal.

Dua hari yang lalu, Sakura ingin pergi sebuah taman hiburan, seseorang memberikannya sebuah brosur taman hiburan, membuatnya tertarik untuk ke sana, Sasuke yang juga melihat brosur itu menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, mungkin dia butuh liburan juga dan bersantai. Sakura tidak merasa keberatan jika Sasuke juga ikut, dengan begitu dia tidak akan pergi sendirian. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika pergi bersama-sama. Naruto merasa tidak senang dengan rencana mereka, lagi-lagi Sakura akan keluar rumah saat liburan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini." Ucap Sakura. berjalan-jalan dan melihat sekililing taman hiburan.

Jika ini adalah kunjungan Sakura yang ke beberapa kalinya, lain hal lagi dengan Sasuke yang baru saja berkunjung di sini, pekerjaan kantornya membuatnya sibuk dan tidak bisa berjalan-jalan, bahkan beberapa pegawai wanitanya di kantor kadang mengajaknya pergi tapi Sasuke selalu menolaknya, menurutnya hanya buang-buang waktu, saat itu dia masih gila akan pekerjaan. Wajah Sasuke yang biasa-biasa saja membuat Sakura merasa aneh, pegawai rajinnya itu tidak terlihat senang.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Aku pikir kau juga ingin berjalan-jalan di sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, tidak, hanya saja ini untuk pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Heee! Kau serius? kau baru pertama kali ke sini?"

"Hn."

"Ya ampun, kau harus mencoba wahana apapun di sini." Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk mulai menjelajah di sana.

Sasuke jarang untuk memperlihatkan wajah senangnya. Datar dan datar, wajah cueknya sudah sangat melekat pada dirinya, sedangkan Sakura, dia akan terus tertawa menikmati setiap wahana yang akan mereka naiki. Hari ini Sasuke akan merasa sangat senang, bukan karena wahana yang menghibur, tapi wajah Sakura, senyumnya dan tawa bahagianya.

Berakhir pada kincir ria. Entah mengapa Sakura ingin menaikinya di saat terakhir, setelah semua wahana selesai di jelajahi Sakura, sejujurnya ini untuk pertama kalinya ada yang bisa menemaninya naik kincir ria.

"Kau tahu, Naruto takut akan ketinggian, jadi aku jarang untuk naik ini bersamanya." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan. Dia bisa melihat apapun dari sini, kincir ria di posisi Sakura mulai sampai puncak. Pemandangan dari atas semakin terlihat dan Sakura hampir bisa melihat seluruh isi kota Konoha.

"Aku senang bisa jadi yang pertama untukmu di sini." Ucap Sasuke.

' **Deg'**

Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah putih wanita berambut softpink itu, Sakura merasa Sasuke selalu terasa romantis meskipun ucapan yang sederhana.

"Uhm, setelah ini, aku ingin ke sesuatu tempat lagi, mungkin bukan sebuah ajakan, Kau bebas pulang dari sini jika kau mau." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah."

Setelah dari taman hiburan, Sakura pergi ke sebuah kedai sushi. Memesan beberapa sushi dan beberapa botol sake. Kedai itu agak luas dengan tempat makan yang terdiri ruangan bersekat yang bisa menampung beberapa orang dalam satu ruangan.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang santai menyantap pesanan sushinya.

"Aku sedikit lapar. Makan di sini ide yang bagus."

Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang dan meninggalkannya, dia memilih mengikuti Sakura dan berakhir di kedai sushi.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian di taman hiburan dan kedai sushi. Sudah malam dan mereka masih di sana, Sakura mulai tidak memesan sushi dan hanya menambah botol sakenya.

"Ayo Sasuke kau harus minum juga." Ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang sudah tidak stabil, entah sudah berapa botol di habiskannya, dia sudah pada akhir kesadarannya, Sakura mabuk.

"Bos, kau seharusnya berhenti dan kita harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah berhenti, merasa dirinya juga akan hampir pada batasnya. Jika mereka sama-sama mabuk akan sangat fatal jika pulang bersama.

"Tidak! Kita harus bersantai di sini lebih lama."

"Bos, kau mabuk, sebaiknya kita pulang."

"Mabuk? Tidak, aku tidak mabuk, aku masih sadar." Ucapan Sakura semakin tidak karuan, dia bahkan akan membaringkan kepalanya dan kembali bangun dengan tatapan yang sayup, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah efek kadar sake yang berlebihan.

"Bos-"

"-Berhenti mengajakku pulang!" Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, mau bagaimana pun dia harus memaksa Sakura pulang. Tidak ada ucapan lagi, Sasuke memilih membawa Sakura dengan menarik pelan lengannya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Berhenti kataku!"

"Kita harus pulang sekarang."

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku, ha?" Dalam keadaan mabuk hal itu terucap dari Sakura. Tidak ada tanggapan, Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Hei, katakan, kenapa kau menyukaiku? Kau tahu, aku sudah berusaha menjauhkan diri dari pria mana pun. Dan lalu untuk apa kau menyukaiku, aku wanita yang sudah bersuami." Lanjut Sakura.

"Tidak ada hal khusus yang membuatku suka padamu, tapi, seluruhnya yang ada pada dirimu membuatku suka. Aku suka kerja kerasmu, kepandaianmu, sikap dan perilaku, kau baik pada siapa pun."

"Kau hanya menggombal." Ucap Sakura. Dia masih dalam keadaan pangaruh sake.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu."

"Kau mau bersama wanita yang sudah janda ini?"

"Ah, apapun latar belakangmu, aku tidak keberatan jika kau seorang janda."

"Baiklah, kita pacaran saja dulu, aku akan menilaimu selama kita menjadi ke-ka-sih." Sakura langsung tumbang, pengaruh sake membuatnya sakit kepala dan terbaring di meja.

 _Pacaran? Kau mengijinkanku pacaran denganmu? Aku harap kau mengucapkan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar._

Setelah Sasuke membayar seluruh pesanan mereka, Sasuke menggendong Sakura di punggungnya. Membawanya dengan hati-hati. Sakura tertidur. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kedai dan memilih naik taksi, jarak antara kedai dan rumah Sakura lumayan jauh. Saat di taksi Sakura masih terlihat tertidur dan belum juga sadarkan diri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka sudah tiba. kembali Sasuke akan menggendong Sakura, mengambil kunci di saku baju Sakura dan membukakan pintu, di sana Sasuke akan melihat Naruto yang cemas, mereka pergi dari siang hingga malam.

"Kemana saja kalian?" Ucap Naruto, dia terlihat marah, saat menatap Sakura yang sedang di gendong Sasuke membuatnya semakin marah. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Diamlah, dia mabuk."

"Kau mengajaknya minum-minum?"

"Tidak, justru dia yang pergi sendirian, jika aku tidak bersamanya, dia mungkin akan tertidur di kedai."

"Uhm, bawa dia ke kamar." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamarnya, menidurkannya dan menaikkan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura. menatap sejenak ke arahnya, dia tertidur pulas dan masih bau sake. Menatapnya membuat Sasuke gemes sendiri, perlahan menundukkan wajahnya namun kegiatan Sasuke terhenti, wajah Naruto tepat berada di wajah Sakura.

"Jangan mencari kesempatan, pulanglah dan biarkan dia istirahat."

Sasuke tidak peduli dan tetap memajukan wajahnya, membuat Naruto ngeri sendiri serasa dia akan di cium, akhirnya Naruto bergeser dan satu kecupan di bibir Sakura sebelum Sasuke pergi.

"Kau! berani-beraninya kau mencium istriku!"

"Asal kau tahu saja dia mengajakku pacaran."

"Kau bohong!"

"Kau bisa mendengarnya langsung besok."

Sasuke beranjak pergi. Meladeni Naruto akan membuatnya capek sendiri. perlahan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau tidak pernah mendapatkannya." Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Terserah kau saj-" Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba pusing, efek sake padanya belum hilang, gara-gara Sakura memaksanya minum, Sasuke mulai merasa pusing, berhenti menuruni tangga dan menahan dinding yang berada di sisi tangga.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa?"

"Ahk, sial, seharusnya aku tidak ikut meminumnya."

Perlahan kesadaran Sasuke mulai memudar, dia ikut tumbang dan malah jatuh dari tangga, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke! Kau, kau jangan tidur di sini, oii, Sasuke! kau harus pulang! Pelayan bodoh!"

Mau berteriak sekeras apapun, Sasuke tidak akan mendengarkan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi yaaa...

.

.

.

 **~balas reveiw~**

Niayuki : update lagi, hahhahaa, tak apalah abang sasu skali-skali di kasih gitu XD

Devi Na Akeyama : cepat update kalau tidak sibuk, ehehhee

zarachan : wkwkkw tiap hari nggk ada kerjaan tuh kalau gitu pffffff, sudah update yooo.

Mustika447 : Rai Noblesse ? hahah, author nggak tahu itu apa XD

Tia : update.

embun(adja1) : author sendiri bayangin gimana udah ketawa2 gaje pas ngetik chapter kemarin, hahahaha, si abang yang suka jaga image jadi jatuh banget pfffff, sabar yaaa, per-chapter, perasaan saku harus di sterilkan dulu dari naruto.

Kirara967 : jangan galau, padahal author pengen menghibur dengan mengnistakan si abang Sasu XD

yencherry : auuhh..~ makasih banyak, sudah update lagi ya

Nasyaila : ketawa mulu pas ngetik chapter kemarin, hahahhaha, update yaa

sitieneng4 : romacenya sabar yaa, sedang otw

Hari : update

SS : bener tuh, sasu ndak ada sopan-sopannya ama suami Naruto.

uchihana rin : dulu sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan kebanyakan habiskan waktu di rumah, makanya update fic mulu, heheh sekarang2 agak sibuk dna ada kerjaan lain jadi agak susah menetik, tapi selalu di usahakan update cepat lagi kok, XD

Rizumu no Sakura : belum di tolak kok, masih bisa tuh, cuman butuh waktu aja., sudah update lagi yaaa

Shinju Hyuuga : abang sasu selalu sabar kok, dia sedang di uji di sini XD,, update cepat lagi... yeeeyy

* * *

see you next chapter...~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

 **catatan :** fic ini tidak mengandung unsur gore atau pun horor yang wow banget, fic ini hanya di bubuhi humor yang semoga terkesan lucu meskipun garing XD

.

* * *

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 05]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke! Kau, kau jangan tidur di sini, oii, Sasuke! kau harus pulang! Pelayan bodoh!" Naruto mencoba membangun Sasuke namun hasilnya nihil, Sasuke tidak juga bangun atau pun merespon ucapannya. Ada luka pada bagian jidat kiri Sasuke efek saat jatuh tadi.

Naruto terdiam dan bingung harus bagaimana agar Sasuke bangun dan tidak tertidur di rumahnya. Suasana jika hanya ada seorang pria dan wanita di dalam satu ruangan akan memicu hal yang tidak inginkan Naruto, meskipun semua hal buruk yang hanya ada dalam pikirannya, Sasuke tidak berada di kamar Sakura dan tidak sadarkan diri, Naruto melupakan hal itu.

Menatap Sasuke lagi, menghela napas dan mungkin membiarkan Sasuke akan tetap seperti ini hingga dia sadar. Timbul ide yang tidak masuk akal di pikiran Naruto.

"Apa aku bisa menggunakan tubuhnya?" Ucap Naruto. Berpikir jika dia akan seperti arwah-arwah yang ada di film, mengambil alih tubuh manusia yang di rasukinya. Senyum lebar terukir dan di wajahnya dan tiba-tiba tawa keras terdengar darinya, Naruto merasa itu adalah hal yang konyol.

"Mengambil alih tubuh manusia? Hahahhahah, itu terdengar seperti invasi alien, hahahahahh" Naruto tidak henti-hentinya tertawa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Suasana kembali hening, perlahan-lahan Naruto menyentuh tubuh Sasuke yang meskipun sentuhan Naruto menembus tubuhnya, terasa aneh, tiba-tiba Naruto membuka matanya dan merasa dirinya sudah jatuh dengan keras.

"A-aduh, kenapa kepalaku sakit?" Ucap Naruto, bangun perlahan dan duduk di lantai, satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang lumayan sakit. Menatap sekeliling ruangan dan berakhir saat menatap tangannya yang menyentuh lantai, tapi, itu bukan tangannya, kulit putih pucat itu bukan miliknya namun Naruto bisa menggerakannya, semakin aneh dengan dia yang bisa menyentuh lantai, Naruto mulai kebingungan dan menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, segera saja dia berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencari kaca, menatap dirinya di sana dan membuatnya sangat terkejut.

Naruto berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Syok, itu adalah ekspresi pertama yang terpampang di wajah Naruto.

"Heeeeeee...! I-ini tidak mungkin, aku bisa menggunakan tubuh Sasuke?" Naruto tidak abis percaya, menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan menyentuh benda yang ada di sekelilingnya, ini bukan mimpi atau sekedar khayalan Naruto, dia benar-benar bisa merasuki tubuh Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat senang.

Naruto bergegas naik ke kamar Sakura, membuka pintunya perlahan dan mendapati Sakura sedang tertidur nyenyak. Niatnya ingin membangunkan Sakura dan mengatakan jika dia adalah Naruto, Namun niat itu tiba-tiba menghilang, Naruto merasa dia harus menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura. Menutup kembali pintu kamar Sakura dan bergegas pulang, Naruto harus memulangkan Sasuke.

Berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang hampir sunyi. Langkahnya terhenti dan wajah Naruto merasa ada yang salah.

"Di mana kau tinggal Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto. Dia tidak tahu di mana alamat Sasuke, mencoba memikirkannya, berharap ada sedikit ingatan Sasuke tentang alamat rumahnya terlintas di dalam pikiran Naruto, mau sekeras apapun Naruto memikirkannya, dia tetap tidak akan tahu, sementara ini seluruhnya milik Naruto, meskipun dalam keadaan fisik bukan tubuhnya.

Merasa sia-sia, Naruto duduk di kursi halte, ini adalah ide yang bodoh dengan menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura, padahal dia yang memiliki kendali penuh atas tubuh Sasuke. Menghela napas panjang, berpikir jika dia harus kembali saja ke rumah, tapi tetap saja dia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi menyukai Sasuke.

Sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto, seseorang dengan tubuh tegap nan tingginya turun dari mobil. Berpikir jika itu hanya orang lewat, Naruto mengabaikannya. Tanpa di sadari orang itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Sedikit ngeri melihat orang itu, Naruto memiliki firasat buruk jika orang itu jahat dan akan melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Naruto berlari dengan cepat saat orang itu sudah tiba di hadapannya. Aneh, orang itu mengejar Naruto.

"Hei! Kenapa kau lari?" Ucap pria yang sedang mengejar Naruto.

"Aku akan lari jika bertemu orang jahat seperti mu! Tinggalkan aku!' Ucap Naruto, mulai panik dan ketakutan, orang itu masih mengejarnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sasuke! hei, tuan Sasuke!" Teriak Jugo. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke lari darinya.

"Aku bukan Sasuke! Namaku Naruto!" Teriak Naruto.

"Kau mabuk ya! Apa kau lupa dirimu ha!"

Naruto memperlambat kecepatan larinya dan berhenti. Ngos-ngosan dengan ide bodohnya yang langsung berlari tanpa berpikir atau menyadari keadaannya yang sedang berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Jugo sudah dekat dan berhenti berlari.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Jugo.

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ha? Kau tidak mengenalku?" Jugo bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke, seakan dia lupa ingatan.

"Aku hanya lupa." Ucap Naruto asal.

 _Sialan kau Sasuke, aku tidak tahu jika kau mengenal orang dengan badan besar ini dan lagi pula, siapa dia? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kehidupanmu._

"Sepertinya kau mabuk." Ucap Jugo, dia mencium sedikit bau sake dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mabuk. Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, siapa kau?"

"Aku pelayan pribadimu, ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah bersama saat masih kecil dan kau tiba-tiba lupa."

"Tidak, aku sudah mengingatnya, kau pelayan pribadiku, jadi mau apa kau?" Naruto mencoba membuat pria di hadapannya tidak semakin bingung.

"Itachi mencarimu, aku ke sini untuk menjemputmu."

 _Itachi? Siapa lagi itu? Sasuke, kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Memiliki pelayan pribadi? Ini sangat mencurigakan._

Naruto tanpa ucapan apapun berjalan mengikuti Jugo hingga tiba di mobil. Jugo merasa heran sendiri, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan duduk di depan, di sebelahnya, Sasuke akan selalu duduk pada kursi penumpang di belakang. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, Jugo tidak ingin menyinggung hal ini pada Sasuke.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka sudah tiba di kediaman Uchiha. Apa yang di lihat Naruto, sebuah rumah mewah di kawasan elit. Ini hal yang tak terduga, dia semakin mencurigai Sasuke, rasa penasarannya kembali melanda saat sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah dan menatap bingung seseorang yang mirip Sasuke. Jugo masih senantiasa berdiri di belakang Sasuke, seperti memberi isyarat pada Itachi jika Sasuke ada sedikit aneh.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ha? Memangnya kau siapa?" Ucap Naruto cuek.

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Kau melupakan kakakmu sendiri?" Ucap Itachi, hal ini cukup membuatnya terkejut, adik satu-satunya tidak mengingat dirinya.

"Oh, pantas saja, kalian mirip." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau-" Ucap Itachi terputus saat mendapati luka pada bagian kepala Sasuke. "Haa, sudahlah, masuk, sebaiknya luka di kepalamu harus di obati."

Naruto masuk dan duduk ruang keluarga, beberapa pelayan berdatangan dan membawakan kotak P3K untuk Sasuke, salah seorang dari mereka mulai membersihkan dan membalut perban luka di jidat Sasuke. sementara itu, Jugo dan Itachi tengah berbicara dengan nada kecil, hanya mereka yang bisa mendengarkan dan cukup jauh dari Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Bisik Itachi. Dia merasa Sasuke benar-benar aneh.

"Mungkin luka di jidatnya bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban. Sasuke seperti hilang ingat, bahkan dia lari saat aku mendatanginya."

"Dia bahkan melupakanku. Apa seseorang telah melukainya? Hal ini menjadi aneh."

Pelayan itu mengobati Naruto. Dia berterima kasih dan membuat beberapa pelayan yang sedang mengobatinya terkejut dan ber-blushing-ria, tidak biasanya Sasuke akan berterima dan tersenyum lebar di hadapan mereka. Setelah semua selesai, pelayan-pelayan Sasuke pamit dan kembali ke tempat mereka sambil berbisik-bisik jika Sasuke akan semakin tampan jika sedang tersenyum.

Itachi dan Jugo kembali mendatangi Sasuke. Itachi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Jugo berdiri di samping sofa yang di duduki Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan jidatmu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Oh ini, aku tadi terjatuh dari tangga." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Jatuh?"

"Ah, mungkin karena efek sake. Pelayan bodoh ini pergi bersama istri orang lain dan mereka minum bersama." Ceplos Naruto.

Muncul tanda tanya besar di atas kepala Itachi dan Jugo. Yang di bicarakan Sasuke, siapa? Dia seperti tengah menceritakan kisah orang lain sedangkan yang di tanya adalah dirinya.

"Apa Maksudmu? Apa kau masih mabuk?" Ucap Itachi, kepalanya hampir sakit di buat Sasuke.

 _Ya ampun, aku lupa, ini tubuh Sasuke._

"Ma-maksudku, tadi aku pergi bersama seorang wanita dan kami minum di kedai. Hehehehe, iya seperti itu, hehehe."

Itachi menghela napas dan Jugo mengerutkan alisnya. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini seperti bukan Sasuke pada umumnya, dia akan terlihat cuek dan malas menanggapi Itachi. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat dan kadang nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Sasuke akan jarang menampakkan wajah cerianya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat." Ucap Itachi.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam semuanya." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang bersemangat, berjalan pergi dari ruangan keluarga, baru beberapa langkah dan dia akan kembali lagi. "Aku lupa, kamarku di mana yaa?" Ucap Naruto.

"Heee...! ya ampun, kau bahkan lupa kamarmu, Jugo antar dia ke kamar." Ucap Itachi semakin bingung di buat Sasuke.

Jugo mengangguk dan menemani Sasuke naik ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia akan pamit dan berterima kasih pada Jugo, tidak biasanya hal itu akan di lakukan Sasuke. Jugo kembali ke ruang keluar dan mendapati Itachi yang menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, menutup wajahnya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ada yang aneh pada adik satu-satunya itu.

"Apa perlu kita memanggil dokter?" Tanya Jugo.

"Ah, kita perlu memanggilnya, besok kau panggil seorang dokter agar memeriksa Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Mungkin dengan mendatangkan dokter dan memeriksanya, Itachi akan mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Saat di kamar, Naruto merebah dirinya kasur berukuran king size. Dia mulai memahami semua ini. Sasuke bukan orang yang biasa-biasa, rumah mewah, banyak pelayan wanita, seorang pelayan pribadi dan mobil milik pribadi. Naruto sedikit kesal, Sasuke sudah berbohong pada Sakura. Untuk apa dia bekerja di cafe sederhana itu jika dia sudah memiliki semuanya. Senyum lebar mengambang di wajahnya, hal ini bisa menjadi satu-satunya senjata Naruto. Dia akan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terpisah selama-lamanya. Sakura tidak suka dengan seorang pembohong. Mencoba memikirkan cara agar dia biasa mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura. senyumnya semakin lebar, dia akan mengatakan semuanya dengan menggunakan tubuh Sasuke. ide yang cemerlan, Naruto tidak sabar untuk esok harinya, dia akan membongkar kebusukan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang dokter berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi dan Jugo sedang menunggu dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Itachi, dia terlihat sedikit cemas. Takut jika Sasuke benar-benar melupakannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, ada luka memar pada bahunya dan jidatnya, katanya kepalanya sakit." Jelas seorang dokter yang sudah di panggil Itachi untuk datang ke rumah dan memeriksa Sasuke.

"Apa ada hal lain?"

"Uhm, tidak ada selain hal itu. Aku akan memberikan resep untuk meredahkan nyerinya."

"Kemarin dia seperti lupa ingatan."

"Benarkah? Tadi dia menjawab semua pertanyaan data dirinya dengan baik dan benar, dia tidak melupakan apapun." Dokter itu merasa jika Sasuke baik-baik saja, fisik dan mentalnya tidak ada masalah yang serius.

"Oh, baiklah."

Setelah dokter itu memberikan selembar resep, Jugo mengantar dokter itu ke depan pintu. Itachi berjalan masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan mendapati adiknya itu sedang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Hei." Sapa Itachi.

"Untuk apa kau memanggil dokter?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat malas dan merasa Itachi terlalu berlebihan, dia hanya jatuh dari tangga dan seorang dokter sampai di bawah ke rumah.

Sedikit terkejut, Itachi sadar jika di hadapannya ini adalah adiknya yang biasanya, akan terlihat cuek dan malas untuk menanggapinya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, kau sangat aneh kemarin, kau melupakan kami dan bahkan kamarmu sendiri."

"Jangan mengarang cerita bodoh, mana mungkin aku melupakan kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, baiklah jika kau tidak mengakuinya."

"Kepalaku agak sakit, aku ingin kembali tidur." Ucap Sasuke dan mulai merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Kepalanya sakit dan membuat Sasuke tidak tahan untuk duduk berlama-lama.

Itachi merasa senang jika Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula, beranjak dari situ sebelum Sasuke akan mengusirnya. Saat mendengar ucapan Itachi, Sasuke memikirkan jika hal itu mungkin saja benar, Itachi tidak akan pernah berbohong padanya dan juga, bagaimana bisa dia sampai ke rumah, Sasuke tidak ingat jika dia berjalan sendiri sampai rumah, yang di ingatnya hanya saat dia terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Di rumah Sakura.

Jam 12 siang, Sakura kaget dan segera bangun namun kepalanya yang masih sakit membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"A-aduuuh." Rintih Sakura, dia tidak bisa bangun dan hanya memegang kepalanya. Bersyukur jika hari ini cafe masih tutup dan Sakura bisa beristirahat.

Mengingat kembali jika dia minum sangat banyak hingga mabuk, efeknya sekarang sedang di rasakannya, kepalanya sakit dan membuatnya hanya terbaring kasur. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura merona, dia mengingat ucapannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan Sakura... kau bodoh sekali!" Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengingat kembali jika dia suka mengatakan akan berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

Naruto tersadar, dia seperti tertidur dan menyadari jika dirinya sudah kembali seperti semula, melayang-layang di kamar Sakura. Menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih berbaring. Melayang lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Mengatakan apa?" Ucap Naruto, dia merasa penasaran.

Sakura terdiam dan menutup matanya, kepalanya sakit dan butuh tidur kembali.

Naruto menghela napas, Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Aku harap kau bisa mendengarku, pelayan bodohmu itu orang kaya dan bukan pria yang hidup pas-pasan, rumah mewah bahkan pelayan pribadi. Kau harus memecatnya, dia sudah membohongimu." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura membuka matanya, tatapan mereka bertemu meskipun di hadapan Sakura tidak ada apa-apa. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan-jalan dan beristirahat telah lewat, hari ini mereka akan kembali sibuk, efek obat dari dokter, Sasuke sudah bisa fit kembali, dia tengah menunggu Sakura untuk membuka cafe.

"Hei, Sasuke." Panggil Naruto dan menatap sinis ke arah Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawab, Sasuke hanya diam, Naruto tahu, jika Sasuke akan malas menanggapinya.

"Aku tahu kau siapa?"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto. Ucapan Naruto membuatnya tidak senang.

"Kenapa kau bohong pada Sakura?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke, cuek.

"Tentu saja ini sudah menjadi urusanku juga, dia istriku dan kau tidak berhak apa-apa padanya." Naruto mulai merasa kesal.

"Dulu, sekarang kau bukan apa-apanya, kapan kau akan sadar dari posisimu." Sindir Sasuke.

"Ka-kau!"

"Selamat pagi." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura dan mengacuhkan Naruto yang mengomel-ngomel sendiri. Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk tanpa menatap Sasuke, saat ini dia tengah gugup, merasa malu untuk menatap Sasuke akibat ucapannya sendiri. Membuka pintu cafe dan segera Sakura masuk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Sasuke mulai membersihkan meja dan mengaturnya. Dia juga mengingat hal saat di kedai, tapi melihat tingkah Sakura yang langsung menunduk tanpa menatapnya, Sasuke memilih diam, menunggu Sakura mengucapkannya kembali. jika dia mabuk dan hanya asal mengucapkan hal penting, itu hanya sia-sia bagi Sasuke. dia menginginkan Sakura mengucapkannya langsung tanpa adanya mabuk yang mempengaruhinya.

Semua sudah selesai dan Sakura mulai menata sarapan. Melihat ke arah Sasuke dan sedikit mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan jidatmu?" Tanya Sakura, sebuah plester coklat di jidat Sasuke cukup mencolok.

"Hanya jatuh."

"Hoo. Uhm, sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu." Ucap Sakura, mulai menarik kursi dan duduk.

Suasana sarapan sedikit canggung bagi Sakura dan santai bagi Sasuke. Sakura tetap fokus pada makanannya dan masih belum bisa menatap Sasuke seperti biasanya.

"Bos."

"Eh, i-iya? A-ada apa?" Sakura benar-benar gugup dan akhirnya menatap Sasuke, sangat tidak enak jika seseorang berbicara padanya dan dia tidak menatap balik.

"Uhm, tidak, aku pikir kau sedang melamun."

"Aku tidak melamun. Hanya...hanya saja, eh, bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah kita akan telat membuka cafe." Ucap Sakura bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan segera ke dapur.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura ke dapur. Beberapa menit berlalu dan cafe mulai di buka.

Naruto melayang-layang di atas Sasuke, memikirkan untuk meminta Sasuke meminjamkan tubuhnya. Naruto merasa perlu membongkar semua kebohongan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sakura jatuh pada orang yang salah.

Beberapa jam berlalu, cafe sudah akan di tutup, Sasuke mulai sibuk membersihkan.

"Hei, aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke berhenti melap meja dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Bisakah kau pinjamkan tubuhmu, aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura."

Sasuke kembali sibuk melap, menurutnya itu adalah ide yang sangat konyol membiarkan orang lain mengendalikan tubuhmu.

 _Yang benar saja, aku tidak akan melakukannya._

"Aku mohon Sasuke, aku hanya ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sakura. Aku mohon padamu, hanya kau yang bisa melihatku, hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Ucap Naruto. Berharap Sasuke mengambulkan permohonannya.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto dan tetap pada kesibukannya. Naruto akan mengucapkan hal yang sama di depan Sasuke, memohon agar Sasuke meminjamkan tubuhnya.

Setiap harinya Naruto akan mengganggu Sasuke dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan tidak menanggapi apapun yang di ucapkan Naruto. Sangat berisik, berpikir jika dia akan menyumbat telinga, namun hal itu akan membuatnya tidak mendengar panggilan pengunjung.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan Naruto masih bersikeras dengan permohonannya, Sasuke sampai merasa kupingnya sakit mendengar ucapan yang sama, tidak jarang Naruto akan berteriak keras di telinganya. Mau berteriak sekeras apapun, hanya Sasuke yang akan mendengarnya dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat-sangat risih. Ini sudah di luar batas kesabarannya.

Pagi ini, Sasuke sedang menunggu Sakura untuk membuka cafe, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Aku tetap tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mohon."

"Tidak."

"Uhm, baiklah, jika kau mengijinkanku, satu kali saja, setelah ini kau boleh bersamanya, kau boleh memilikinya, terserah apapun yang kau akan lakukan, bahkan menjadi pacarnya pun boleh, aku mengijinkanmu, mungkin setelah aku bertemu dengannya aku akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Jadi, tolonglah, kali ini saja." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, mencerna kembali setiap ucapan Naruto. Berpikir jika ini jebakan atau Naruto sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, dia boleh memiliki Sakura seutuhnya tanpa adanya pengganggung, sekali lagi yang di pikir Sasuke, Naruto hanya pengganggu baginya.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn, tapi, jangan terlalu berharap banyak aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, terima kasih Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini Sakura terlihat kurang bersemangat, kadang-kadang hanya menghela napas panjang dan sesekali akan melirik ke arah Sasuke jika dia membawa pesanan ke meja pesanan. Sasuke terlihat santai dan selalu saja datar seperti biasanya, Sakura tidak bisa membaca apa yang sedang di pikirkan pelayannya itu. Ingin menanyakan tentang di kedai, tapi Sakura tidak cukup memiliki keberanian, mengingatnya saja membuatnya sudah sangat malu.

"Bos."

"Ahk, maaf-maaf." Sakura sedikit terkejut, dia tengah melamun saat mereka sedang makan siang bersama.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau sering terlihat melamun."

"Uhm, tidak, tidak kok."

"Apa stok bahan masih ada? Atau akan berbelanja lagi minggu ini?"

"Akan aku cek nanti."

"Oh baiklah."

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"I-itu, uhm..." Sakura menghela napas panjang, Sasuke masih menatapnya serius. "A-aku minta maaf soal di kedai. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia sudah sangat malu untuk mulai membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Ucap Sasuke santai.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sakura terlihat bingung ingin mengucapkannya bagaimana, dia hanya ingin menyederhanakan maksud dari ucapannya. "Aku minta maaf saat mengatakannya dengan keadaan mabuk." Ucap Sakura, kali ini dia tidak ingin malu atau gugup di hadapan Sasuke. Semua ucapannya di kedai membuatnya sakit kepala sendiri untuk memikirkannya, Sakura ingin menyelesaikan semua ini agar dia dan Sasuke tidak ada masalah di kemudian hari. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa bersama orang lain. Bisakah kau memberi sedikit waktu untukku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Naruto terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang di bicarakan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Lakukan sesukamu bos, aku tidak pernah memaksakan apapun untukmu." Ucap Sasuke. Meskipun hanya ada sedikit harapan, Sasuke akan berusaha mendapatkannya. Tinggal bagaimana dia akan mengatasi Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum malu di hadapan Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya dia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda jika bersama Sasuke, terasa seperti dirinya bersama Naruto. Sakura harus menjaga sikap, Sasuke adalah orang baru baginya, dia akan memahami Sasuke terlebih dahulu sebelum memikirkan hal serius bersama Sasuke, bayang-bayang akan trauma kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti masih di rasakan Sakura, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk membuka lembaran baru bersama orang lain di hatinya selain cinta pertamanya, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Stok bahan hampir habis dan Sasuke akan berbelanja. Di perjalanan dia akan santai dan mungkin merasa bosan, lagi-lagi Naruto akan pergi bersamanya.

"Aku rasa jika kau tinggal akan lebih baik." Singgung Sasuke.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, jika aku ini bosmu juga, tentu saja aku harus menemanimu, kau hanya perlu di awasi." Naruto membela diri.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, benar-benar malas, rasanya ingin menendang Naruto keluar dari mobil ini. Memikirkan Naruto tidak akan membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Mengalihkan pikirannya pada Sakura, siang ini dia terllihat manis saat menatapnya. Sasuke tidak sabar ingin menjadi orang yang berarti untuk Sakura.

"SASUKE! AWAS" Teriak Naruto.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar lagi dan sebuah mobil dari arah lain sedikit menabrak pada bagian depan kiri mobil yang di kendarainya membuat Sasuke hilang kendali dan berhenti pada pembatas jalan, kepalanya membentur pada kepala stir dan Sasuke pingsan.

"Sasuke sadarlah, wooii! Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto, mencoba menyadarkan Naruto. Menyentuh Sasuke meskipun hanya akan menembus tubuhnya. "Sasuke-" seakan terhisap oleh sesuatu, Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya pada posisi Sasuke.

Beberapa orang berdatangan melihat keadaan mobil yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak itu dan menanyai kondisi Sasuke, namun yang sedang di tanya hanya nyengir dan merasa dia baik-baik saja meskipun bagian depan mobil yang penyot.

Sasuke, ralat, sekarang yang ada di dalam tubuh Sasuke adalah Naruto. Dia kembali berkendara dan mengambil bahan-bahan sesuai dengan catatan. Naruto merasa sangat senang, dia bisa kembali mengambil tubuh Sasuke tanpa harus memaksa dan memohon padanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Naruto membuat keadaan aman dan terkendali. Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dan menjadi kesempatannya.

Setelah semua belanjaan, Naruto pulang, sampai di depan cafe dan membunyikan klakson, Sakura keluar dari cafe dan sangat terkejut dengan bagian depan mobil yang sangat penyot.

"Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Sakura, dia cukup khawatir setelah melihat mobil itu.

Sasuke terdiam dan turun dari mobil, menatap Sakura dan langsung memeluknya.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang terjadi? He-hei, kenapa? Apa kau terluka? Apa seseorang telah menabrakmu." Sakura merasa bingung dengan tindakan Sasuke. Berpikir jika Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan takut akibat kecelakaan kecilnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam dan masih memeluknya. Naruto sangat merindukkannya, merindukan menyentuh Sakura. Tanpa di sadari, Naruto menangis, menangis dalam pelukkannya. Tangan Sakura perlahan membalas pelukkan Sasuke dan mengusap punggungnya perlahan. Mungkin dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menenangkannya saat ini.

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sakura, menatap dengan tatapannya penuh arti, dia sangat merindukan istrinya. Sakura merasa ibah, mengusap air mata Sasuke. Hal ini langkah untuknya, seorang pria menangis di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, dia masih terlihat cemas.

"Hmm, tidak pernah sebaik ini. Maaf, tadi ada sedikit mobil menabrak bagian depan mobil ini. Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya dan tiba-tiba sudah seperti ini, maaf." Ucap Naruto.

"Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku sedikit khawatir saat melihat penyot yang cukup mencolok pada mobil tadi." Ucap Sakura, bersyukur jika Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Mereka mulai sibuk, Naruto membantu Sakura menata bahan-bahan belanjaan. Mungkin belum saatnya, Naruto belum mengatakan pada Sakura jika dia adalah Naruto dan bukan Sasuke. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang pas dan Naruto akan mengatakan semuanya.

Semua sudah beres dan Naruto sudah sudah memarkir kembali mobil dengan rapi. Sebelum pulang, Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Sakura dan memanggillnya sebelum pergi.

"Cafe akan tutup sabtu dan minggu, tidak ada jadwal untuk belanja lagi, aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur di penginapan dekat pantai. Apa kau mau?" Ajak Naruto.

"Tapi, minggu lalu kita baru saja jalan-jalan." Ucap Sakura. Sedikit ada penolakan, baru kali ini ada pria yang mengajaknya berlibur di tempat yang jauh dari cafe. Sejujurnya dia butuh sedikit liburan seperti ajakan Sasuke. Pantai adalah tempat yang sangat jarang untuk di datangi Sakura.

"Aku tidak keberatan, kali ini aku yang mengajakmu." Naruto meyakinkannya.

"Uhm... Akan aku kabari jika aku siap untuk pergi." Ucap Sakura, berpikir untuk mempertimbangkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah, semoga kabar yang bagus yang akan aku dengar." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura terdiam, mendapati Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, dia akan terkesan cuek dan dingin, namun yang di lihat Sakura adalah orang yang sangat periang dan bersemangat, terlihat seperti bukan Sasuke.

"Dah, kabari aku yaa." Ucap Naruto dan pulang.

Sakura masih terdiam dan terpaku di depan cafe, Sasuke terlihat berbeda, sangat berbeda. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sakura, merasa sangat senang melihat Sasuke yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Dia terlihat seperti Naruto." Ucap Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura menutup mulutnya dan malu sendiri. Dia sedang berusaha untuk tidak mengenang kembali Naruto. Tapi tingkah Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengingatnya.

Naruto sudah mengingat jalan rumah Sasuke, dia akan bersikap biasa saja jika tiba di rumah Sasuke. Berpikir jika akan mendatangi rumahnya, namun apa yang di pikirkan orang tuanya jika orang yang tidak di kenal mereka tiba-tiba datang dan mengakui sebagai anak mereka. Naruto terkekeh memikirkannya, ibunya mungkin akan marah besar dan memukul Sasuke.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Itachi yang sedang sibuk membaca koran di ruang tamu.

"Aku ada urusan." Ucap Naruto, berusaha terkesan cuek, dia harus bisa berakting seperti Sasuke.

"Apa urusan bersama wanita?"

"Hahahaha, kau bisa mengetahuinya, aduh... _Aniki_ kau sangat hebat." Naruto keceplosan dan malah menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Koran sudah menghilang dari hadapan Itachi dan menatap tidak percaya dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tertawa girang dengan ucapannya yang sangat percaya diri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja.?"

 _Sial, aku hampir ketahuan!_

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan kembali bersikap seperti Sasuke.

"Ahk, sudahlah aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Naruto, membuat kesan cuek ala-ala Sasuke.

Segera kabur naik ke kamar Sasuke, Naruto tidak ingin di introgasi lebih lanjut gara-gara sikapnya yang selalu bertolak belakang dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah menghilang, Itachi merasa adikknya itu semakin hari semakin aneh. Memanggil Jugo dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Itachi ingin mengetahui hal sedang di sembunyikan adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari ini Naruto tidak tidur, dia akan terjaga sepanjang malam, Naruto tidak ingin rencananya bersama Sakura batal begitu saja. Saat Naruto tertidur, dia akan kembali seperti semula, Dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Naruto terlihat menguap beberapa kali saat mulai merapikan meja, cafe sudah tutup. Rasanya sangat lelah, Naruto ingin sekali menutup matanya, tapi setiap akan menutup mata, dia ingat akan kehilangan tubuh Sasuke lagi.

"Ada apa? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat mengantuk." Ucap Sakura, berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur. Eh! Ma-maksudku aku sering begadang dan tidur telat, hehehe, iya seperti itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau lebih banyak istirahat dan berhentilah begadang."

"Ah, akan aku coba." Ucap Naruto, menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sakura.

 _Haa...~ dia selalu cantik seperti biasanya. Aku sangat mencintaimu!_

"Sa-Sasuke, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke terlalu lama menatapnya dan membuatnya sangat malu, wajah Sakura sudah merona.

"Maaf. Uhm, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau tidak usah membuat makan siang."

"Tidak usah membuat makan siang?"

"Iya, aku ingin kedai ramen langgananku dulu."

"Kau punya kedai ramen langganan?"

 _Ahk sial, aku lupa!_

"Ma-maksudku, aku ingin ke kedai ramen yang pernah kita datangi."

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya, ramen di sana benar-benar enakkan?"

"Ah, sangat enak."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana."

Sakura menyelesaikan tugasnya di dapur dan bergegas pergi bersama Sasuke.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto langsung memesan ramen yang biasanya akan di pesannya. Sakura hapal dengan ramen dan toping di atasnya itu, mirip seperti pesanan Naruto. Padahal saat Sakura membawa Sasuke, dia tidak memesan ramen seperti itu. Semangkok habis, Naruto kembali memesan hingga tiga mangkok dan berhenti.

"Kau makan sangat banyak." Ucap Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Sasuke akan makan ramen sebanyak itu.

"Aku jarang ke sini, jika ke sini aku akan selalu memesan tiga mangkok, sayang sekali jika tidak menikmati ramen di kedai ini"

Sakura terdiam. Seseorang yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat berbeda saat mereka bertemu, semua kebiasaannya dan cara berbicaranya berubah, seperti orang yang sangat di kenal dan di hapalnya.

"Kau sangat aneh Sasuke."

"Aneh? Aku tidak aneh kok."

"Uhm, mungkin perasaanku saja."

"Jadi? Apa kau mau berlibur bersamaku?"

"Kau selalu saja memaksa, baiklah, aku ikut." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Nah, itu adalah kabar yang bagus dan juga aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu? Kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Tidak, aku ingin mengatakannya nanti saja."

"Apa ini semacam rahasia?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku jadi penasaran."

"Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, merasa Sasuke sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Makan siang di kedai bersama berakhir, Naruto mengantar Sakura pulang. Memakan tiga porsi membuatnya cukup kenyang dan semakin merasa lelah.

Tanpa sadar Naruto hilang kesadaran dan hampir tumbang, menahan tubuhnya di pintu Sakura dan mencoba mengambil kesadarannya.

 _Sial! Kau tidak boleh tertidur Naruto, tidak boleh, Sasuke akan kembali._

"Sasuke! ada apa? Sasuke!" Sakura terlihat panik, mencoba membawa Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan merebahkannya di sofa.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura, dia mulai cemas dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Sa-ku-ra, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku sangat ngantuk." Ucap Naruto dan matanya tertutup rapat dan tidak ada suara lain selain napasnya yang teratur, Naruto sudah tertidur.

Sakura bernapas legah, Sasuke hanya mengantuk dan tertidur. Duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. menopang dagunya dan menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, dia benar-benar butuh tidur. Sakura membiarkannya tertidur di sofa, mungkin setelah bangun dia akan pulang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau akan berjuang seperti ini." Ucap Sakura. Selain Naruto ada juga pria yang akan mencoba mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hatinya. "Kau sudah melakukan hal terbaik untukku, aku sangat berterima kasih, Sasuke. Aku harap, aku bisa membalas semua perasaanmu padaku." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sakura. Hatinya menjadi sedikit deg-degan saat menatap Sasuke. Segera berlari ke kamarnya, Sakura butuh istirahat juga setelah pekerjaan kerasnya hari ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Naruto membuka matanya, menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah sangat di hapalnya, ini adalah rumahnya, akhirnya dia kembali seperti semula, menutup wajahnya dan merasakan ada yang aneh, Mencari sesuatu agar bisa bercermin, Naruto sedikit terkejut, dia masih ada di tubuh Sasuke dan tidak keluar meskipun dia sudah tertidur.

Naruto terlihat sangat senang dengan keadaan ini, Sasuke tidak kembali pada tubuhnya. Sudah sangat larut dan Naruto harus pulang, dia tidak ingin keluarga Sasuke mencarinya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat akan membuka pintu, berpikir untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sakura, tapi sepertinya ini sudah sangat malam untuk membangunkan Sakura. Naruto memilih untuk menulis pesan di secarik kertas jika dia sudah pulang dan sangat berterima kasih. Setelah menulis pesan itu, Naruto bergegas pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan masuk ke dapur dengan malas, merasa sedikit kehausan, Sakura mengambil gelas dan menuangkan segelas air ke dalam gelasnya. Sedikit melupakan sesuatu, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah ruang tamu, kosong, Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana, Sakura hanya mendapatkan secarik kertas yang di simpan di atas meja.

 **Terima kasih untuk sofanya dan maaf aku tidak pamit saat pulang, mengganggumu saat tidur akan tidak sopan.**

 **Dah, sampai besok...**

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Sakura. membolak-balikkan kertas itu dan kembali memperhatikan tulisan Sasuke. Lama-lama memperhatikannya, Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan model tulisan itu, hanya satu orang yang di kenalnya akan menulis seperti ini, berjalan ke sebuah laci dan membukanya, mengambil buku dan kembali ke ruangan tamu untuk duduk di sofa, Sakura mulai membuka buku itu, buka catatan Naruto. Mencoba mencocokkan tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas.

Deg'

Deg'

Deg'

Apa mungkin ada orang yang memiliki tulisan yang sangat-sangat mirip atau orang itu adalah peniru tulisan yang handal, tapi pesan itu di tulis dengan santai dan tidak mungkin untuk hal sekecil ini Sasuke akan mengerjainya, mencoba membuat tulisan yang sangat mirip dengan tulisan Naruto. Sakura menyimpan kertas itu di dalam buku dan kembali menyimpannya di dalam laci.

Memijat pelan pelipisnya, Semacam reinkarnasi atau kemungkinan Sasuke sudah di takdirkan akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya yang baru. Seperti sebuah teka-teki dimana Sakura merasa Sasuke menyimpan beberapa rahasia yang membuat Sakura penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca yang cerah dan cukup terik, sudah jam 10 pagi, sesuai janji, Sakura akan datang di tempat yang di sebutkan Sasuke. Mereka janjian di sebuah taman kota. Naruto sudah menunggu beberapa menit yang lalu, dia sudah sangat tidak sabaran untuk melakukan kencan ini bersama istrinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, masih belum tanda-tanda adanya Sakura, tidak lama kemudian, Sakura terlihat berlari dari kejauhan, dia hampir terlambat dan sedikit lama untuk bersiap-siap menemui Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat." Ucap Sakura, napasnya tidak karuan, dia berlari cukup cepat hingga sampai di taman.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedikit terlambat." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum di hadapan Sakura, berusaha membuat Sakura tidak merasa bersalah atas keterlambatannya beberapa menit. "Sakura."

"Iya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." Wajah Naruto terlihat serius.

Sakura terdiam menunggu Sasuke mengucap hal yang ingin di katakannya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu hal ini." Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Sakura. "Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit aneh dan sangat-sangat konyol." Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, Naruto siap untuk mengatakan hal ini jika. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Sakura. Ini aku, Naruto."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, dia sangat bingung dengan apa yang di ucap Sasuke "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Yaah, ini memang aneh, tapi, aku meminjam tubuh Sasuke, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, bukan, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu." Nada bicara Naruto terdengar sangat bersemangat.

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan hal ini, mana mungkin Naruto yang sudah setahun lebih meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan masih bisa menemuinya sekarang.

"jangan bercanda Sasuke. Ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak berbohong Sakura." Naruto menarik pelan tangan Sakura. "Tatap aku, aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu." Tegas Naruto.

Sakura tiba-tiba mengingat ucapan dan tingkah Naruto, Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama persis dengan Naruto jika ada rasa tidak percaya Sakura pada Naruto.

"He-hentikan ini Sasuke. Aku benar-benar-"

"Apa kau pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke jika kita kecelakaan di jalan menuju kota Kirigakure untuk berbulan madu?"

"T-tidak."

"Apa kau pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke jika kita bertemu pertama kalinya saat kita berada di universitas yang sama, apa kau pernah mengatakan pada Sasuke jika aku melamarmu di saat musim semi di bawah pohon Sakura? apa pernah? Pernahkah kau mengatakan padanya semua itu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Tapi-"

"-Apa semua bukti itu tidak cukup?"

"Ini bukan masalah bukti Sasuke, tapi ini sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Aku bukan Sasuke, aku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura terdiam, ini benar-benar aneh dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Jika Naruto berada di tubuh Sasuke, lalu, Sasuke berada dimana, berpikir kembali jika Sakura mulai mencurigai hal yang ganjil dari Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu. Sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba terlihat ceria, tulisan yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan Naruto dan juga, dari makanan kesukaan Naruto yang Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukainya, bahkan di pesan dalam jumlah porsi yang banyak.

"Percayalah, ini aku." Ucap Naruto, dia masih berusaha menyakinkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat bimbang.

Mereka saling menatap, cukup lama hingga setetes air mata menuruni pipi Sakura.

"Katakan, Apa yang membuatku marah saat kita bertemu di cafe sehari sebelum pernikahan? hanya aku dan Naruto yang mengetahui hal ini."

Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Sakura. "Aku tidak sengaja menghilangkan cincin pernikahan kita dan sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk memesan cincin yang sama. Kau bahkan memukulku dengan sangat keras, kau sangat menyukai desain itu dan hanya ada sepasang untuk tiap produksinya." Ucap Naruto.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat ke tubuh Naruto. Gadis itu mengakui jika pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Naruto, suaminya.

"Kau bahkan masih mengingat hal konyol itu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat." Ucap Sakura. Memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

Suasana yang sangat membahagiakan, Sakura merasa seperti hidup kembali, suaminya ada bersamanya meskipun dalam wujud yang berbeda. Hal ini membuatnya lupa akan Sasuke yang arwahnya entah berada di mana, Naruto masih mengambil alih tubuh Sasuke dan mengajak Sakura untuk berkencan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

telat banget updatenya gara-gara keasikan liburan dan melupakan mengetik fic ini, HAHAHAHAHAHA, maafkan author,

oh, maaf lahir batin untuk yang sedang merayakannya... ^_^ maafin author jika ada salah yang di sengaja mau pun tak di sengaja kalau lagi balas review atau buat chapter yang bikin baper, hehehehe.

.

.

.

 **~balas review~**

zarachan : sudah update lagi yaa...~

Lotus393 : eheh, tapi chapter ini telat banget, sorry yoo.

Niayuki : update yaa..

embun(adja1) : author sendiri ngetik sambil tahan ketawa, soalnya pas mikir malah terkesan lucu, heheheh

Shinju Hyuuga : secepat kilat XD, semuanya benar, antara Sakura yang belum ikhlas dan Naruto yang juga belum ikhlas ninggalin istrinya XD, sorry yoh, updatenya kelamaan, hahahhaa,

Ucihana rin : reviewnya udah dapat jawaban dari chapter ini yaa

Shuu-kun : hoaa, ada yang nyadar dari point paling penting di chapter ini.. *jodet-jodet senang* sudah update

Nasyaila : ayo ayo... cepat taklukkan hati saku... *author ikut dukung*

yencherry : ciiee...~ jadi pacar, kapan jadi istri yaa, ehm, ehm, di tunggu next chapternya, XD

Kirara967 : sudah di jawab di chapter ini yoooo

Aikaa-chan : sudah update

ViChan : makasih, oh maaf, untuk chapter ini agak telat, hai hai, salam kenal balik

Mustika447 : hooo, gitu yaa, author penasaran, nanti deh author baca juga heheh, halah kamu sok polos tapi baca juga, hahahhaa, sudah update yaa

sitieneng4 : itachi perhatian banget yaa sampe "itu" jga di perhatiin, wkwkkwkw author ngakak pas muncul ide untuk ngetik scene itu, wkwkkwk reviewnya udah jawab di chapter ini yoo, sasu pingsan.

Tia : lanjuuuuuuttt...~ syalalalalal...~

Rizumu no Sakura : demii apaaaa...! typonya akun banget, wkwkwkk author udah edit yooo, jadi udah enak di bacanya eheheh, sankyuuu

ainirahmi26 : itachi kapan tahu? ada deeh, nggak mau kasih spoiler, hehehe, naru, dia masih belum mengikhlaskan dirinya dan masih merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk istirnya. yaa mungkin seperti itu. ahk, nggk apa2, tanya aja lagi kalau ada yang mengganjal,

* * *

see you next chapter lagi yoooo...~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **Rate :** M for Save.

 **catatan :** fic ini tidak mengandung unsur gore atau pun horor yang wow banget, fic ini hanya di bubuhi humor yang semoga terkesan lucu meskipun garing XD

.

* * *

.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **\- Ghost Terror -**

 **[chapter 06]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana taman yang banyak di tumbuhi pepohonan dan tanaman-tanaman yang tertata rapi, sangat sejuk dan rindang, beberapa orang juga berjalan santai di sana, melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura dan membuatnya cukup malu, Naruto menggenggam tangannya, mereka terlihat sangat romantis.

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ikut saja, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan dan berlibur." Ucap Naruto. Menggenggam lembut tangan Sakura.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka berjalan-jalan hingga ke pusat kota, mendatangi beberapa toko, Sakura merasa begitu senang, Naruto mengetahui banyak tempat yang bagus dan belum sempat di datanginya saat mereka masih pacaran dulu. Selesai berkeliling di pusat kota, mereka menaiki bus untuk menuju pantai yang lumayan jauh, berada di pinggir kota Konoha. Saat ini, di sana tidak terlalu ramai, hanya saat liburan musim panas akan ramai. Sakura merasa sedikit was-was saat menaiki kendaraan, Naruto selalu mencoba untuk membuatnya tenang, membuat perhatian Sakura teralihkan dengan bercerita dengannya sepanjang perjalanan.

Setengah jam berlalu, mereka tiba di pantai, kembali berjalan-jalan lagi, meskipun hanya berjalan tidak membuat kaki Sakura pegal, dia bahkan sangat menikmati setiap tempat yang di kunjunginya. Perjalanan mereka berakhir di tepi pantai, duduk di atas pasir dan memandangi laut.

"Apa kau lelah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Ini sangat menyenangkan, sudah lama aku tidak pernah keluar sejauh ini." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat ceria. Naruto ikut senang mendapati wajah ceria istrinya itu.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan pergi sebentar." Ucap Naruto dan bergegas pergi.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

"Tunggulah, aku akan segera kembali." Teriak Naruto saat dia sudah menjauh dari Sakura.

Naruto sudah sangat jauh, dia berlari menuju supermarket. Sakura kembali memandangi laut lepas di hadapannya, angin berhembus perlahan dan cuaca sedikit mendung. Melirik ke arah jam tangannya dan sudah sangat sore, matahari yg mulai terbenam sedikit tertutupi oleh awan.

"Maaf, aku harus mengantri di kasir." Ucap Naruto. Dia sudah kembali membawa kantong plastik putih.

"Apa yang kau beli?" Ucap Sakura, memegang kantongan itu dan membukanya, mendapati beberapa jenis kembang api di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau membeli sebanyak ini?" Ucap Sakura, memegang satu kembang api dan melihatnya.

"Iya. Kau suka?"

Sakura tersenyum melihat semua kembang api itu.

"Aku pernah mengatakan, kita akan ke pantai dan menyalakan kembang api di sana. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Rencana itu tidak terlaksana karena-"

Sebuah tangan menutup mulut Naruto, ucapan Naruto terputus, Sakura tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi, kejadian yang sudah setahun lebih terlewatkan, itu hanyalah masa lalu yang ingin Sakura lupakan.

"Cukup Naruto. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi." Ucap Sakura, wajah cerianya menghilang begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku minta maaf." Ucap Naruto, menarik pelan Sakura dan memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan apapun lagi tentang kejadian itu." Lanjutnya.

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Di saat seperti ini dia sangat membutuhkan Naruto. Kesedihannya yang sudah sangat lama di pendamnya. Meskipun menyibukkan diri di cafe, Sakura akan selalu kembali mengingat semua hal itu jika memandangi foto Naruto yang berada di altar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucap Sakura, mengeratkan pelukannya

"Ah, aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto.

Detik berikutnya, mereka sudah mulai menyalakan beberapa kembang api. Suasana pantai menjadi sunyi di malam hari, hanya ada cahaya dari kembang api di tepi pantai. Mereka akan tertawa bersama dan kembali menyalakan kembang api yang lain. Untuk sisa kembang api lainnya, Naruto meminta Sakura untuk duduk, Naruto mengambil beberapa kembang api, menancapkannya pada pasir tepat di hadapan Sakura dan mulai menyalakannya satu persatu. Sakura kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ini sungguh indah." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." Ucap Naruto, berjalan ke arah Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya, menikmati sisa kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan habis bersamaan.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Ucap Sakura dan menatap Naruto.

"Ini adalah janji dari ku, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih atau apapun, aku adalah suamimu, sudah tugasku sebagai seorang suami untuk membahagiakan istrinya. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto dan menampakkan senyum khasnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum malu di hadapan Naruto, wajahnya merona dan membuat Naruto semakin gemes melihat wajah istrinya itu.

Tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, malu, sudah sejak lama saat Naruto pergi meninggalkannya, Tidak ada satu pun pria yang menciumnya, kecuali Sasuke, Sakura tidak sadar jika Sasuke sudah pernah menciumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, melihat Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Tangan Naruto tepat berada di dagu Sakura, mengangkatnya sedikit lebih tinggi hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu selama ini. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah jauh darimu, sungguh, aku selalu ada di sisimu." Ucap Naruto.

kembali Naruto menghilangkan jarak antar mereka, hingga bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Sakura menutup matanya dan kembali air mata itu menuruni pipinya. Ucapan Naruto membuatnya senang sekaligus sangat sedih, selama ini Sakura selalu merasa sendirian tapi Naruto selalu ada bersamanya meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Ciuman yang cukup lama hingga Naruto sedikit menuntut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sakura hanya menurutinya dan tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Merasa kehabisan oksigen, Sakura mendorong pelan dada Naruto untuk memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menghirup udara. Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya, dia tidak ingin membuat Sakura merasa di paksa. Naruto tidak kembali menciumnya, beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kita ke penginapan, udara di sini akan semakin dingin." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura berdiri dan mengikuti Naruto yang terus saja menggenggam tangannya selama perjalanan. Menatap ke arah tangan yang senantiasa menggenggamnya, menatap punggung lebar dan terakhir menatap rambut hitam yang cukup mencuak kebelakang. Sakura terdiam dan senyumnya memudar. Dia benar-benar melupakan sesuatu, melupakan seseorang yang mulai mengambil hatinya, seseorang yang berusaha keras untuk membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian lagi.

 _Sasuke._

Terkejut, tanpa sadar Sakura menyebutkan nama Sasuke dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa ada hal yang terasa mengganjal baginya, benar jika saat ini dia bersama Naruto, tapi tubuh ini milik Sasuke. Mau sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba membuat tubuh itu seperti miliknya, tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa mengubah apapun, hanya arwahnya saja yang berada di dalamnya.

Naruto sudah memesan satu kamar di penginapan dekat pantai. Sakura tengah duduk di sisi ranjang, Naruto berlutut di hadapan Sakura, menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dan menatapnya. Aneh, wajah Sakura tidak menampakkan keceriaan seperti tadi saat di pantai. Dia terdiam dan tatapannya entah kemana.

"Sakura." Panggil Naruto dan akhirnya mata hijau zambrut itu menatapnya. "Apa ada yang membuatmu tidak senang?"

Sakura masih terdiam dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sudah menyadari satu hal, pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke, wajahnya yang datar meskipun Naruto tersenyum, wajah itu akan tetap melekat pada Sasuke, mata onyxnya, semua hanya milik Sasuke. Hal ini tidak adil pada Sasuke. Naruto seenaknya menggunakan tubuh Sasuke. Jika mungkin hanya untuk bertemu Sakura, itu tidak masalah baginya, tapi, Naruto menggunakan tubuh Sasuke untuk menyentuhnya, ada rasa penyesalan pada Sakura.

tidak ada jawaban yang berarti dari Sakura, dia menatap Naruto tapi tatapannya seakan kosong. Naruto tidak bisa menebak apa isi pikiran Sakura. Merasa ada sedikit perubahan pada istrinya itu, Naruto sedikit menaikkan wajah dan kembali mencium Sakura, hanya menempelkan bibir dan menjauh.

"Jika ada yang membuatmu tidak senang, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Naruto, dia ingin tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan Sakura.

Sakura tersadar dengan lamunannya. Menatap kembali pria itu dan masih sama, pria di hadapannya tidak akan berubah. Sikapnya adalah milik Naruto dan tubuhnya adalah milik Sasuke dan baru saja Naruto menciumnya sepintas, yang ada di pikiran Sakura adalah Sasuke yang berani-berani menciumnya.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Dimana Sasuke?" Sakura kembali mengulang ucapan yang sama. Dia merasa sangat bersalah dan egois, memang benar jika Sakura merindukan Naruto, sangat merindukannya. Hanya saja, yang di lakukan Naruto ini salah.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto, sejujurnya dia tidak senang jika di saat seperti ini, Sakura menyebutkan namanya.

"Naruto, dimana dia?" Sakura merasa perlu mengetahui Sasuke berada dimana.

"Aku tidak tahu! Kenapa kau harus peduli dia berada di mana!" Naruto sedikit emosi, berdiri dan mendorong Sakura hingga terbaring di atas ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Na-Naruto." Sakura sedikit takut, Naruto terlihat sangat marah.

"Aku tidak senang jika kau menyebutkan namanya."

"M-maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu dia berada dimana."

"Dan jika kau sudah tahu dia berada dimana, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan tubuhnya." Ucap Sakura, dia menghindari kontak langsung dengan tatapan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi kesal, usahanya selama ini menjadi sia-sia dan tidak berarti di hadapan Sakura, jadi untuk apa dia berusaha dan Sakura tidak menghargainya, bahkan meminta untuk mengembalikan tubuh pria yang sangat ingin dia jauhkan dari istrinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolak?"

"Ka-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus, Naruto sudah membungkam mulut Sakura dengan menciumnya, Naruto tidak ingin mendengar Sakura membelanya lagi. Sakura terkejut dan berusaha mendorong Naruto untuk menjauh, tidak ada ciuman yang lembut dan tulus, yang ada hanya paksaan dan nafsu. Naruto mencium Sakura cukup keras hingga menggigit bibirnya. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, dia butuh untuk menghirup udara. Memukul-mukul bahu Naruto dengan cukup keras. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya tapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Mereka sama-sama ngos-ngosan, tapi tidak menunggu lama, Naruto kembali menciumnya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai menyentuh bagian tubuh Sakura yang cukup sensitif.

"Na-Nar...u..to...!" Sakura sulit untuk mengucapkan apapun, hingga ciuman Naruto turun pada leher Sakura, menggigit leher Sakura dan membuat tanda di sana. "Ahk! Naruto, hentikan ini! Naruto!" Ucap Sakura, berusaha mendorong Naruto meskipun tidak berefek apapun. Sakura terus berusaha untuk mendorongnya, tubuhnya mulai sedikit lelah menerima sentuhan Naruto.

"Naruto, sadarlah. aku mohon, ini salah." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat lelah dan menangis, berharap Naruto berhenti melakukannya.

Mendengar penolakan itu, Naruto akhirnya berhenti dan terdiam, menarik wajahnya dan menatap Sakura, tatapannya sangat terkejut melihat wajah Sakura yang cukup berantakan, bibirnya yang sudah sangat bengkak dan sedikit berdarah olehnya, air mata masih menuruni pelipisnya. Melirik ke arah cermin yang tepat berada di hadapan Naruto. Pantulan cermin itu tidak akan berbohong dengan apa yang sudah di lihat Naruto.

 _A-apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku membuat Sasuke mencoba memperkosa Sakura. Sial!_

Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sakura dan masih tetap menindihnya. Dia harus menghilangkan keinginannya untuk melakukan ini pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, tapi, kita tidak bisa melakukannya, ini sangat tidak adil pada Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari hal ini." Ucap Sakura dan memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf. Aku lepas kendali, maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Naruto menyesali perbuatannya.

"Aku sudah sangat senang bertemu dengan mu dan jalan-jalan bersama, aku rasa sudah cukup, kau harus mengembalikannya."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu cara untuk mengembalikan tubuh Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa!"

"Uhm, aku tidak tahu caranya, semua terjadi begitu saja."

"Jadi, apa Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi?"

"Kau khawatir padanya?"

Sakura terdiam, dia tidak ingin terlihat memberi perhatian lebih pada Sasuke. Naruto akan marah padanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, dia adalah pegawaiku."

"Tenanglah, aku akan membantu sebelum dia kembali."

"Baiklah."

Naruto berguling ke samping, dia tidak akan memaksakan dirinya lagi. Memilih untuk tertidur di sebelah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Pov**

Rasanya seperti aku tertidur cukup lama. Membuka mataku dan menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini, ruang tamu milik Sakura. Kenapa aku di sini- ah! Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku? Aku melayang? Bahkan menembus tembok. Ada apa ini? Apa aku sudah mati? Ti-tidak mungkin.

"Sakura..! Sakura..! Sakura...!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, berharap Sakura bisa mendengarku, aku melayang ke arah kamar Sakura, kosong, tidak ada siapapun di kamar dan bahkan di seluruh rumah Sakura, di cafe pun sama, tidak ada siapa pun.

Mengingat kembali kejadian terakhir yang aku alami, kecelakaan, aku mengalami kecelakaan, apa aku benar-benar mati? Melayang ke arah garasi dan mendapati mobil itu hanya penyot.

Menghela napas panjang, entah apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, _Aniki_ bahkan Jugo, mereka akan khawatir jika aku tidak kembali ke rumah.

Naruto, iya, orang bodoh itu mungkin bisa membantuku. Tapi, aku tidak juga menemukannya melayang-layang di rumah Sakura. Apa mungkin dia sudah berada di tempat semestinya dimana dia berada? Semua kejadian ini cukup membuatku sedikit syok, aku tidak harus berbuat apa, melayang-layang tak tentu arah di dalam ruangan. Apa rasanya seperti, Naruto? Rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Sedikit memahami keadaan Naruto saat aku di posisinya.

Kembali menutup mata, aku hanya ingin tidur selama-lamanya, entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Berharap ini hanya mimpi dan aku akan segera bangun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, semua kembali seperti biasanya, cafe yang sibuk dan ramai, tapi tidak ada yang berubah, yaitu Naruto, dia masih tetap berada di tubuh Sasuke. Naruto membantu Sakura sepanjang hari di cafe, sekarang dia tinggal bersama Sakura, dia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah Sasuke, meskipun Sakura memaksanya, Naruto tidak pandai berakting sebagai Sasuke dan dia merasa sangat asing jika berada di sana. Naruto tidak menceritakan kebenaran tentang Sasuke, dia ingin Sasuke yang menceritakan semuanya sendiri.

"Akhirnya..." Ucap Naruto dan merebah dirinya di sofa. Cafe sudah tutup dan semua sudah beres.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja samanya." Ucap Sakura dan duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya-ya, terima kasih juga untuk hari ini, kau sangat hebat bos ku." Ucap Naruto dan merangkul Sakura.

"Naruto." Ucap Sakura dan menepuk tangan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Aku harap ada yang memijat lenganku saat ini, terasa sangat pegal saat membawa nampan itu tiap harinya."

"Aku pikir Sasuke masih jauh lebih baik darimu." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto terdiam dan menarik lengannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan beristirahat." Ucap Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura menghela napas, sepertinya dia salah berucap, Naruto tidak senang jika Sakura mengatakan apapun tentang Sasuke.

Sudah beberapa minggu mereka bersama, seharusnya Sakura merasa bahagia dengan hal ini, tapi dia merasa ada yang kurang atau bahkan merasa ada yang salah dari keadaan ini. Perasaannya sedikit memudar pada Naruto. Sejujurnya Sakura merindukan sikap cuek dan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan itu, di sana ada Sakura yang sedang duduk dan sepertinya tengah melamun. Merasa sedikit legah, akhirnya dia bisa melihat Sakura. Sasuke melayang ke arah Sakura dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku ada di sini, bos." Ucap Sasuke. Meskipun dia tahu, keadaannya akan sama seperti Naruto, Sakura tidak akan mendengar dan melihatnya.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau mandi sebelum tidur."

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar suara itu, suara bariton khas miliknya, berbalik dan mendapati dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Naruto ikut terkejut mendapati Sasuke yang tengah berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Naruto terdiam cukup lama, yang ada di pikirannya dia tidak ingin semua ini berakhir dan kembali seperti semula dimana keadaannya yang tidak jelas dan melayang-layang.

 _Berpura-puralah jika kau tidak melihatnya. Naruto._

"Sakura." Panggil Naruto lagi, Sakura terlihat melamun.

"I-iya."

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya, mengabaikan tatapan horor Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dengan sangat-sangat marah.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau sangat tidak pandai berbohong Sakura, apa kau lupa, kita sudah bersama sejak lama."

"Sungguh, aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah."

"Sana, kau harus memakai bajumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku lebih suka seperti ini." Goda Naruto.

"Naruto, kau akan masuk angin nanti."

Naruto tersenyum dan malah memeluk Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan masuk angin jika-" Ucap Naruto terputus, Sasuke tepat berada di hadapannya yang sedang memeluk Sakura. Tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam dan sangat menusuk membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan. "Jika...jika.., eheheh baiklah aku akan segera berpakaian." Ucap Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan sedikit terburu-buru dan masuk ke kamar, Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Mati aku, mati aku," Ucap Naruto seperti sebuah matra yang di ulangnya berkali-kali.

"Siapa yang mati?" Ucap Sasuke dan masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"S-Sasuke. Ehehehe, dari mana saja kau? aku sampai mencarimu." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba bersikap baik di hadapanku."

"Tidak kok, aku mencarimu, sungguh, kau menghilang begitu saja."

"Dan kau menggunakan tubuhku seenaknya!" Bentak Sasuke, dia sudah cukup bersabar dan sekarang kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Sungguh." Naruto membela diri.

"Sekarang kembalikan tubuhku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Caranya?" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang polosnya.

"Caranya? Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang bisa mengambil tubuhku, kau juga harus mengembalikannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia cukup kesal dan saat ini ingin sekali memukul wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke, dia sudah selesai mengenakan pakaiannya dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Aku lelah, kita bicara nanti saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Cih, sial. Kau tidak boleh tidur begitu saja, kau harus menyelesaikan masalah ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Belum sempat Naruto berbaring, pintu kamar terbuka dan Sakura masuk, dia terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi dan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sama-sama mematung dan menatap Sakura.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia bingung dengan Naruto yang terdiam sambil menatapnya cukup lama.

"Tidak, heheheh, kau sangat cantik hari ini." Ceplos Naruto.

Wajah Sakura merona dan tertunduk malu menatap ke arah Naruto, berjalan melewati Naruto dan segera berbaring, dia ingin istirahat sekarang. Naruto tersenyum dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Sakura.

Mendadak wajah Naruto berubah menjadi suram, Sasuke melayang tepat di hadapannya setelah berbaring, tatapan Sasuke semakin menusuk.

"Kembalikan tubuhku atau kau ku buat tidak bisa hidup tenang." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke, melirik ke arah Sakura, dia sudah tertidur, hari ini sangat sibuk dan membuatnya cukup lelah. Bergerak ke arah Sakura dan mencium keningnya.

"Selamat tidur." Ucap Naruto.

"Sadarlah jika kau menggunakan tubuhku untuk menyentuhnya. Aku pikir kau sangat marah dan tidak suka aku menyentuh bahkan menciumnya" Singgung Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto menjadi suram, yang di katakan Sasuke memang benar. Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan bergegas tidur, dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke atau pun mendengar ucapannya.

"Diamlah, aku ingin tidur." Ucap Naruto.

"Apa kau pikir aku hanya akan tinggal diam dan membiarkanmu tidur nyenyak?" Ucap Sasuke dan sudah sangat kesal di hadapan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto bangun dengan wajah kusut, Sasuke tidak bisa diam untuk sebentar saja, sepanjang malam Sasuke mengganggunya dan bahkan memperlihatkan wajah horornya dan membuat Naruto kaget sendiri jika membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Sakura, dia juga baru bangun dan menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dan hanya melamun, tapi jika di lihat baik-baik, wajah Naruto sedang kesal menatap Sasuke yang melayang tepat berada di hadapannya.

"Hmm." Naruto hanya bergumam.

Naruto masih mengantuk, menatap malas ke arah Sasuke dan kembali berbaring.

"Heee? Kau tidur lagi?"

"Aku sangat ngantuk, Sakura, biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Ucap Naruto, dia tidak peduli jika Sakura memaksanya bangun, dia butuh tidur sebelum bekerja.

Merasa seperti sedang balas dendam, Sasuke memang bukan tipe menggerutu dan mengomel seperti Naruto, tapi tiap satu ucapan yang di keluarkan Sasuke, cukup membuat Naruto kesal dan mengumpat dalam hatinya berkali-kali, dia harus bersabar dan tetap santai, membuat seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi, Naruto harus melayani banyak pelanggan yang selalu saja menatapnya, terutama para wanita, Naruto lupa jika dia berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Para pelanggan itu akan selalu datang untuk sekedar di layani Sasuke.

Beberapa jam berlalu dan pekerjaan berakhir. Naruto sudah sangat lelah, lelah perasaan yang selalu saja dapat ucapan menusuk dari Sasuke dan lelah tubuh, dia harus membawa nampan, untung saja tubuh Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini, hanya saja saat Naruto yang menggunakan tubuh Sasuke, dia akan sedikit kesulitan. Ucapannya saat mengomel pada Sasuke yang menjatuhkan gelas dan menu pesanan menjadi senjata balik padanya, dia sudah memecahkan gelas bahkan piring. Seperti sebuah karma, Sasuke akan menahan tawanya saat melihat kesalahan Naruto.

Kadang jika bosan mengganggu Naruto, Sasuke akan mengabaikannya dan sibuk memperhatikan Sakura yang ada di dapur. terkadang Sakura akan terlihat melamun saat Sasuke menatapnya. Dia seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan selalu saja menghela napas. Seakan-akan merasa jenuh, Sasuke hanya bisa memperhatikannya, dia akan selalu ingat, berbicara di hadapan Sakura tidak ada gunanya, dia tidak akan di dengar Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap Jugo.

"Anak itu, kenapa harus meninggalkan rumah dan tidak kembali." Ucap Itachi.

Sudah sebulan Sasuke tidak pulang tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun. Itachi merasa ada yang aneh pada adiknya itu, membuatnya cukup sakit kepala untuk mencarinya, Sasuke bagaikan sebuah jarum yang di cari dalam tumpukan jerami, Jugo cukup sulit mencarinya, padahal tempatnya cukup dekat dengan rumah mereka. Tanpa sengaja Jugo melihat Sasuke bekerja di cafe yang pernah mereka datangi, Jugo menjelaskan mungkin motif dari kepergian Sasuke demi wanita pemilik cafe itu, Itachi tidak marah jika hal ini menyangkut seorang wanita, apalagi jika wanita itu adalah orang yang di cintai Sasuke, hanya saja cara Sasuke ini salah, menghilang dari keluarganya dan tidak mengatakan apapun pada Itachi.

Merebah diri di sofa dan memijat pelan pelipisnya, Itachi bingung harus berbuat apa, memaksa Sasuke pulang, tapi itu tidak baik untuk di lihat orang, Sasuke akan terkesan seperti anak kecil ingusan yang di paksa pulang karena terlalu lama bermain. Mereka adalah keluarga terhormat, akan menjadi aib jika Itachi melakukan hal konyol itu. Meminta dia pulang secara baik-baik, tapi bagaimana jika dia menolak. Menghela napas panjang, kemungkinan Itachi hanya akan berbicara dengannya. Dia butuh penjelasan tentang sikap adiknya itu.

Jugo dan Itachi bersiap-siap untuk mendatangi cafe Sakura. Menaiki sebuah mobil sedan. Tidak menunggu lama, mereka sudah tiba, meskipun tulisan 'close' pada cafe itu sudah terpampang, Itachi dan Jugo tetap masuk, menatap sekeliling ruangan cafe dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah mengatur meja, dia berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejut. Naruto terdiam dan terpaku, menunggu Itachi berjalan dan menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara." Ucap Itachi.

Naruto hanya pasrah dan mempersilahkan Itachi untuk duduk di salah satu kursi. Sasuke yang melihat kakaknya datang, melayang ke arah Naruto dan tepat berada di sampingnya. Sakura masih sibuk di dapur dan tidak sadar jika mereka tengah berbicara di luar.

"Aku harap kau menjelaskan semua ini." Itachi tidak ingin basa-basi.

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan di tatap cuek olehnya, Sasuke tidak ingin ikut campur, semua ini kesalahan Naruto yang tidak ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk hal ini. Aku, uhm... aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya tinggal sendirian, aku harap Aniki mengerti." Ucap Naruto, berusaha membuat dirinya terkesan seperti Sasuke.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengabariku tentang hal ini, aku pikir ini bukan masalah yang buruk, aku hanya tidak senang saat kau tidak pulang dan tidak mengabari apapun padaku."

"Jadi? Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini?" Ucap Naruto.

"Informasi yang ku dapat, wanita ini sudah memiliki suami, sayangnya suaminya meninggalkan saat kecelakaan dan dia-"

"Cukup!"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang saat Itachi menceritakan masa lalunya bersama Sakura. Sasuke terdiam, mungkin jika di posisinya sendiri, dia akan menghentikan Itachi untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

"Uhm. Jadi kau akan tetap bersamanya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap bersamanya!" Tegas Sasuke.

Naruto terkejut. Sasuke yang yang mengucapkan hal itu. Dia belum sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, melirik ke arah Sasuke dan dia terlihat sangat marah. Naruto berpikir jika Sasuke sama sepertinya, tidak bisa menerima pernyataan Itachi.

"Aku akan tetap bersamanya." Ucap Naruto.

Menghela napas sejenak "Aku harap kau akan kembali ke rumah, bersamanya, aku ingin kau mengenalkannya juga padaku." Ucap Itachi. Pamit dan bergegas pergi. Itachi tahu sikap Sasuke sangat keras kepala, dia akan membiarkan Sasuke sampai dia sendiri yang akan pulang.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan keluar dapur, menatap ke arah pintu cafe dan dia melihat dua orang pria yang baru saja keluar, menatap ke arah Naruto yang terlihat seperti duduk termenung

"Siapa tadi?" Ucap Sakura, menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Hanya pelanggan yang telat datang, aku sudah katakan kalau kami sudah tutup. Jadi mereka pulang." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya?" Ucap Sasuke. Naruto terdiam "Aku pikir kau akan menjauhkan ku darinya, kau sudah mengetahui kehidupanku yang sebenarnya." Lanjut Sasuke, dia masih melayang tepat berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tegur Sakura, mendapati Naruto tengah melamun.

"Jika aku pergi sekarang. Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Ucap Naruto, tatapannya terlihat serius.

"Pergi? kemana?"

"Meninggalkan dunia ini." Ucap Naruto dan berdiri "Jika aku mengembalikan tubuh Sasuke, mungkin... aku tidak akan ada di dunia ini lagi, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Sial! Sakura jangan dengarkan ucapannya!" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sakura menyia-nyiakan hidupnya hanya untuk kembali bersama Naruto.

Ucapan Naruto cukup membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Di sisi Sakura, dia tidak ingin Naruto pergi dan sisi Sasuke, dia tindak ingin Sakura mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan pergi." Ucap Sakura, entah mengapa hal ini membuatnya sangat sedih, air matanya menuruni pipinya begitu saja, tubuhnya sudah memeluk Naruto.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, dia tidak menginginkan Naruto pergi, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Dia sudah sangat jatuh hati pada Sakura yang masih di bayang-bayangi Naruto.

"Sakura." Ucap Naruto lembut.

"Aku tahu ini sangat egois, tapi, aku hanya ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Hiks."

"Jadi, kau ingin pergi bersamaku?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura terdiam, dan detik berikutnya, dia mengangguk.

"Sakura! Kau tidak boleh pergi bersamanya! Ini salah!" Teriak Sasuke, meskipun Sakura tidak mendengarnya, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto, entah dari mana, sebuah pisau yang sangat tajam sedang di pegang Sakura, memberinya pada Naruto dan kembali memeluknya, Membuat tangan Naruto yang tengah memegang pisau itu tepat mengarah pada punggung Sakura yang jika di tusukkan dari belakang akan menembus jantungnya.

"Lakukan saja, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk hidup." Ucap Sakura, tubuhnya sudah memeluk erat Naruto, sedang pisau itu di arahkan Naruto tepat ke arah Sakura.

"Naruto! jangan lakukan ini! kau tahu aku sangat mencintainya, apa kau pikir dengan hal seperti ini dia akan tetap bahagia, bukannya kau ingin dia tetap hidup." Ucap Sasuke, dia sendiri mulai panik melihat keadaan ini. Ucapan Naruto cukup di anggap serius oleh Sakura.

Naruto hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Pisau itu masih belum bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku bisa membahagiakannya, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatnya bahagia kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau bisa meninggalkan Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar nama Sasuke, cukup membuat Sakura terkejut, memori bersamanya terulang kembali dalam ingatan Sakura.

 _Sasuke?_

Kembali nama itu terucap dalam hati Sakura. Mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah orang yang di peluknya. Mata onyx itu, wajah serius itu, tatapan yang sungguh kelam. Serasa kekosongan menyelimuti hatinya. Dia di ambang kebingungan, di satu sisi lain Sakura sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai suaminya, di satu sisi dia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Memeluk kembali tubuh itu, dia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, hiks." Sakura menangis, dia sudah tidak sanggup mengucapkan apapun pada Naruto.

Pisau yang di pegang Naruto di jatuhkan begitu saja, Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku juga minta maaf sudah egois padamu, aku harap kau bahagia bersamanya." Ucap Naruto.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sakura dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan takut kehilangannya.

Arwah Naruto keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, melirik sejenak ke arah Sakura yang sepertinya berusaha menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan susah payah agar tidak jatuh begitu saja, dengan perlahan Sakura mendudukkan tubuh Sasuke di kursi. Dia masih menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai, air matanya masih mengalir menatap tubuh Sasuke yang masih juga belum bergerak, Naruto sudah meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, merasa kepalanya sedang bersandar pada perut seseorang, Sakura masih menahan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura, berharap dia segera sadar.

Sasuke melebarkan tatapannya dan mengangkat wajahnya, Wanita yang ada di hadapannya sedang menangis, membuatnya tidak senang, menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air mata itu dari wajah Sakura.

"Maaf bos, aku terlambat untuk bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau boleh memukulku, aku sudah sangat egois untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi." Sakura kembali menangis.

Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa tentang Naruto, menarik pelan Sakura dalam dekapannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ijinkan aku untuk menggantikannya." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. "Maafkan aku." Sakura menangis lagi. Pilihannya untuk pergi bersama Naruto benar-benar salah. Keegoisannya menuntunnya untuk menjauh dari seseorang yang sudah sangat mencintainya. Dia seharusnya bersyukur, Sasuke masih ada untuknya, tidak kebanyakan pria akan seperti Sasuke. Dia bahkan masih menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Maaf, maaf, maaf," Hanya ucapan itu yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, dia sungguh merasa bersalah.

"Aku harap tidak ada kata 'maaf' lagi dari mu, aku tahu ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura. Kembali pada tubuhnya saja sudah membuatnya sangat legah.

Naruto masih melayang dan menatap mereka yang masih berpelukan, Naruto membuang mukanya, dia harus berusaha membiarkan Sakura bersama orang lain. Menurutnya Sasuke tidak buruk juga, dia merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan dirinya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela istrinya akan bersama orang lain, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat keras. Menghela napas dan terdiam, tidak ada hal yang ingin di katakan Naruto lagi.

Sakura mulai berhenti menangis dan merasa cukup malu untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sudah sangat basah di hadapan Sasuke, menarik tubuhnya perlahan menjauh dari Sasuke dan segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, dia tidak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah membuatkan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Aku tidak akan lupa kebaikanmu." Ucap Sakura dengan posisi yang masih sama. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk melap wajahnya dan cukup jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Uhm, tidak masalah. Hanya saja." Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Hanya saja. Apa?"

"Aku masih menunggu sebuah jawaban darimu."

Sakura terdiam, dia lupa untuk menjawab pernyataan suka Sasuke padanya. Tatapannya sedikit gelisah menatap ke sana kemari, dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku ijinkan kau bersamanya. Kau berhak untuk bahagia kembali Sakura, aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum seperti dulu lagi." Ucap Naruto dan melayang tepat di hadapan Sakura.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, dia ingin Sakura sendiri yang memutuskannya. Dia masih berharap lebih untuk jawaban Sakura.

"Beri aku waktu seminggu lagi, bisa?" Ucap Sakura, dia sendiri sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya ini. Dia masih tidak ingin terburu-buru mengambil keputusan setelah Naruto benar-benar pergi dan Sasuke akan menggantikan Naruto selamanya

Sasuke melangkah ke depan dan tepat berada di belakang Sakura, kedua tangannya melingkar pada kedua bahu Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan memberi waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau mau dan aku hanya perlu menunggumu untuk menjawab." Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah tidak tahan untuk merangkul Sakura, dia sangat merindukan tubuh mungil itu untuk di sentuhnya.

Rona merah mulai menghiasi wajah Sakura, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dia sangat malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke, malu dan sangat senang, Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang sangat pengertian.

"Cih, dasar gombal. Jangan besar kepala, aku mengijinkanmu untuk menjaganya, kau harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik, dengar itu." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto dan mengangguk pelan, meskipun tatapan Naruto terlihat tidak senang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau bohong tentang tidak bisa mengembalikan tubuhku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara mengembalikannya." Ucap Naruto, dia tidak suka jika Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu, seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa mengembalikannya!" Sasuke cukup kesal, sangat lama dia menunggu untuk kembali dan dia harus selalu melihat Naruto menggunakan tubuhnya dengan seenaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh, itu terjadi begitu saja, sama seperti tiba-tiba aku masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

Sasuke terdiam dan menutup matanya, berdebat dengan Naruto hanya membuatnya sakit kepala, Sakura sudah berada di dalam rumahnya dan saat ini Sasuke dan Naruto tengah berdiri di depan cafe yang sudah tutup, sebelumnya Sasuke melirik ke sana kemari, dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang gila berbicara sendirian karena meminta penjelasan pada Naruto tentang tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

"Iya, pulang saja sana, mengganggu orang saja." Ceplos Naruto dan mendapat tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya merinding sendiri. "Ma-maaf"

 **.**

Di mulai dari Sasuke yang berbicara jujur pada Sakura tentang kehidupannya yang sebenarnya, awalnya Sakura sangat marah, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke dengan baik, akhirnya Sakura memaafkan Sasuke. Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya takut untuk berkata jujur, mungkin ini jauh lebih baik. Beberapa pria akan memamerkan kekayaannya untuk menggait seorang wanita, beda halnya dengan Sasuke yang memilih membuang semua kekayaan demi mendekati seorang wanita. Sakura merasa tersanjung dengan usaha Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menjatuhkan jabatannya dari seorang ketua direktur menjadi seorang pelayan, ini memang gila, tapi tidak untuk Sasuke, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan wanita yang sudah di taksirnya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga minggu berlalu.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ucap Sasuke dengan wajahnya seperti biasa, dingin dan terkesan cuek. Dia tidak ingin terlihat memaksakan senyumnya.

"O-omerice dan lemon tea." Ucap gadis itu, tatapanya hanya sejenak menatap buku menu dan kembali fokus menatap Sasuke yang tengah mencatat pesanannya.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu ke meja lain.

Gadis itu hanya memegang kedua pipinya dan wajahnya merona menatap pria yang bekerja sebagai pelayan itu. Sasuke sudah berpindah meja dan mulai mencatat pesanan lain, setelahnya dia akan segera membawa catatannya ke meja pesanan dan memanggil Sakura.

Cafe hari ini sangat sibuk dan cukup menguras tenaga Sakura dan Sasuke. jam sudah menunjukkan waktu untuk tutup, Sasuke mulai melap meja dan menata kursi. Sakura membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Punggungnya sedikit sakit sejak kemarin dan membuatnya susah untuk berdiri terlalu lama.

"Apa masih sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk beberapa hari sampai punggungmu sembuh, jangan lupa besok sore kita akan ke dokter lagi." Lanjut Sasuke dan mengusap-ngusap pelan punggung Sakura.

"Apa ke dokter bisa di tunda dulu." Ucap Sakura dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Hn? kenapa?"

"Aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk pernikahan kita."

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya akan duduk santai di rumah, tenanglah semua akan ku urus." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau lupa, kak Itachi menyuruhmu kembali menjalankan perusahaan."

"Nanti saja, aku hanya ingin membantumu terlebih dahulu."

"Terima kas-"

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan 'terima kasih'mu, kita bukan hanya sekedar pelayan dan bos. Tapi, calon pengantin pria dan wanita." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis di hadapan Sakura. Wanita yang ada di hadapanya itu tersenyum malu setelah mendengarnya.

Setelah kejadian Naruto mengembalikan tubuh Sasuke, si pemilik tubuh memberikan waktu sesuai yang di ingin Sakura. Mereka kembali bekerja sama seperti semula dan Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah, gara-gara Naruto, dia harus tinggal di rumah Sakura dan membuat kakaknya cukup khawatir dengan Sasuke yang tidak pulang-pulang. Melihat Sasuke pulang, Itachi menjadi sangat senang dan berharap jika dia juga akan pulang bersama wanita yang selalu bersamanya sekarang. Berselang dua minggu, Sakura mulai berani membalas pernyataan Sasuke, iya, sejak pernyataan Sasuke setelah mereka pulang dari kedai ramen, Sakura mulai berpikir untuk kedepannya tentang orang lain yang akan menggantikan posisi Naruto. Dia hanya merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Naruto dan dia juga sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai suaminya meskipun mereka berpisah, kenangan bersama yang akan diingatnya kembali. Sakura menjadi bimbang dan saat Naruto muncul di dalam tubuh Sasuke, dia semakin meragukan perasaannya ke Sasuke. Sebelumnya, Sakura pernah bercerita pada ibunya dan meminta pendapat, Mebuki memberinya saran untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Kushina, bersyukur wanita berambut merah panjang itu sangat bijak dan pengertian. Dia mengijinkan Sakura untuk memiliki pria lain. Kushina kadang merasa kasihan pada Sakura yang terus-terusan hidup sendirian dan hanya memikirkan masa lalunya.

Berakhir pada Sasuke yang ingin menikahi Sakura. Dia sudah menunggu waktu ini, waktu yang tepat untuk menjadikan Sakura seseorang yang akan selalu bersamanya selamanya. Itachi setuju jika Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura, dia juga menunggu hal ini, adiknya akan bersama wanita yang di idamkannya, Itachi tidak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk mencarikan wanita lain, namun hal yang membuat Itachi marah adalah Sasuke yang berbohong padanya, perusahaan sedang di pegang Jugo dan dia kabur begitu saja, padahal Itachi ingin Sasuke berbicara jujur padanya, Itachi memberi syarat jika dia ingin bersama Sakura, dia harus kembali ke perusahaannya, awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk kembali bekerja dengan memberi ide lain pada Sakura.

"Aku harap cafe ini akan kau alihkan pada seseorang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Alihkan? Tapi aku ingin tetap bekerja."

"Yaa, kau tetap bisa menjadi bos dan memantau cafemu."

"Jadi apa aku harus mencari pegawai baru lagi?"

"Uhm, tentu, jika kau sudah menjadi nyonya Uchiha, kau harus tinggal bersamaku."

"Kalau seperti itu, kita batal saja, aku akan tetap bekerja." Ucap Sakura dan mencoba untuk menahan tawanya, sedikit mengganggu Sasuke cukup membuatnya terhibur.

"Apa? Tidak-tidak-tidak, kau akan tetap menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Tegas Sasuke. "Dan jangan merusaknya." Ucapnya lagi dan mencium kening Sakura.

Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dia sangat serius untuk menikahinya dan tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk dalam rencananya ini. Tawa itu hilang, Sakura memperhatikan seluruh cafe dan menghela napas, mungkin sudah saatnya seseorang akan menggantikannya di cafe, yang di katakan Sasuke itu benar, dia harus mengikuti Sasuke jika mereka sudah menikah. Cafe ini sudah memberi banyak kenangan untuk Sakura. Naruto dan dirinya yang membangun cafe ini, tapi pada akhirnya hanya Sakura yang menjalankannya, sendirian.

"Hei, jangan melamun." Tegur Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf."

"Ingat, pokoknya kita harus ke dokter."

"Iya-iya, kau ini sungguh cerewet untuk masalah ini."

"Tentu saja, kau harus di ingatkan berkali-kali. aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapannya seakan takut jika hal buruk menimpa Sakura.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya sakit punggung, ini kadang terjadi, jadi-"

sebuah ciuman mendarat ke bibir Sakura, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar ucapan santai Sakura tentang sakitnya, melihat Sakura yang kesakitan membuat Sasuke tidak tenang dan akan selalu khawatir, ciuman itu cukup lama hingga memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan hati-hati dan tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura. Melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak dan Sasuke mengangkat Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya, menatap wajah wanitanya itu lebih dekat.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sangat menjaga wanita yang ku cintai."

"Ap-apaan sih, Sasuke, nanti ada yang melihat kita." Ucap Sakura dia sudah sangat malu dengan duduk di atas pangkuan Sasuke dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Tidak ada yang melihat." Ucap Sasuke dan memeluk Sakura, mengusap kembali punggung wanitanya, berharap sakitnya akan segera hilang. Sakura merasa nyaman dan membalas pelukan Sasuke, menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke. Dia membutuhkan waktu seperti ini, bersantai dan di jaga oleh Sasuke. Sakura sangat bersyukur, dia menemukan orang yang tepat dirinya, dia juga sangat mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura pelan, sangat pelan, hampir setengah berbisik

Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya dan tersenyum, mencium bahu Sakura dan tetap mengusap punggungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 tahun kemudian.**

"Sarada hati-hati kalau berlarian." Teriak Sakura.

"Iya bu." Ucap Sarada, gadis kecil itu sangat suka sekali menjelajahi rumah dua lantai itu, meskipun tidak ada yang spesial, dia sangat suka di sana.

Hari ini Sakura mengajak Sarada kembali ke rumah dulunya yang berada di samping cafe. Rumah ini masih terawat, Sakura meminta pada Sasuke untuk mempekerjakan seseorang untuk selalu merawat rumahnya. Meskipun sekarang Sakura tinggal bersama Sasuke, setiap hari sabtu-minggu, Sakura akan kembali ke rumah itu bersama Sasuke, tapi hari ini tidak, Sasuke sedang keluar kota untuk menjalankan bisnis dan hanya Sarada yang akan menemaninya. Sakura tengah sibuk memasak makan siang. Cafenya masih berjalan dan cukup sukses, Sakura berhasil menemukan seseorang yang sangat cocok untuk menjadi koki. Seseorang yang sudah sangat menyukai masakan Sakura dan sangat hapal dengan ciri khas dari masakan Sakura.

"Permisi." Ucap seseorang dari pintu.

Sakura mematikan kompornya dan bergegas keluar. Berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi liburan." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku malas, aku ingin makan sepuasnya dan tidur sepuasnya." Ucap Rin.

Sakura tersenyum menatap gadis itu, dia sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya tapi malah tidak mencari pekerjaan lain, setelah Rin mendapat kabar cafe ini akan mencari koki baru, Rin bergegas untuk mendaftarkan diri, dia sudah berjanji akan kembali ke cafe ini.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu koki." Ucap Sakura.

"Hahaha, aku tidak sebaik dirimu. Eh, dimana Sarada?"

"Seperti biasa, dia tidak bisa diam di sini, dia akan berlari ke sana kemari dan memainkan apapun yang di dapatnya di ruangan. Jika di rumah, dia akan selalu di awasi para pelayan dan membuatnya tidak senang jika harus di jaga setiap hari dan di larang."

"Yaah, maklumlah di seusianya, dia pasti sangat ingin bermain bebas."

"Bibi Rin...!" Teriak gadis itu dari jauh. Di berlari cukup cepat dan memeluk Rin.

"Hallo Sarada, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi."

"Ayo kita bermain." Ucap Sarada, tidak sabaran dan menarik-narik lengan Rin.

"Baik-baik. Aku menyimpan tas dulu."

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis kecilnya itu, dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Rin. Mereka masuk ke dalam, Sakura kembali sibuk memasak dan Sarada mengajak Rin bermain di ruang tamu.

"Eh, tunggu, aku ambil boneka ku dulu." Ucap Sarada dan berlari ke lantai dua.

Dia lupa menaruhnya dimana dan cukup lama mencari-carinya. Wajahnya mulai cemberut dia tidak suka jika tidak menemukan benda yang di carinya.

"Boneka itu ada di dalam lemari. Kau menyimpannya minggu lalu di sana." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sarada menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut blonde dan matanya sebiru langit. Dia tersenyum dan menunjuk lemari yang di maksudnya. Sarada masih menatapnya, sedikit bingung dengan paman itu yang tidak menyentuh lantai. Dia melayang-layang dan masih tetap tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Ambil lah."

Sarada berjalan menuju lemari dan membukanya. Di sana ada banyak boneka dan membuatnya terlihat senang.

"Apa boneka ku sebanyak ini?" Ucap Sarada.

"Tentu, pilihlah yang kau suka."

Sarada tersenyum dan memilih dua dari boneka yang ada tertumpuk di sana.

"Terima kasih paman!" Ucap Sarada dan berlari ke luar.

"Yoo, sama-sama." Ucap Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya.

Belum sempat Sarada menggapai tangga turun, dia kembali berlari ke dalam ruangan itu. Kosong, Sarada tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Berpikir jika itu hanya ilusinya. Masih penasaran, dia kembali membuka lemari itu dan kosong, tidak ada boneka bertumpuk di sana lagi, tapi boneka yang di pegangnya masih ada. Dia kebingungan, kejadian ini belum bisa di pahaminya dengan baik, tidak ingin membuat Rin menunggu, Sarada kembali berlari dengan memeluk dua boneka yang sudah di pilihnya sendiri.

 _Hadiah kecil untukmu, Sarada..._

 _Aku bahagia bisa melihatmu, Sakura kecil..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

halooo...~ apa kabar? semoga kabar baik...

maafkan author jika amat sangat lama meninggalkan fic ini, why? sibuk cyiiiiiingg...~~~ banyak pekerjaan dan nggak ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, maaf yoo, maklum lah. padahal beberapa hari yang lalu pengen di update pas ultahnya si abang Sasu, tapi nggak sempat, cuma bisa ucapan lewat page aja, =_=

oh iya, ini chapter terakhir yoo, udah tamat, sequel jangn harap, ngga ada sequel-sequel, author bilang gini biar nggak ada yang berharap lagi, Hahahhahaha... :D

akhirnya kelar..., aduh kangen dapat review nanti lagi, semoga punya ide untuk buat fic lagi...

* * *

 **~balas Review~**

zarachan : maaf baru update.

Shuu-kun : nggak bakalan, ngapain membuat naru dan saku bahagia, hohohoho, author kan pairing sasu-saku..., nggak fantasy kok, eh sudah tamat yaa, heheh,

Tia : Hahahah, mungkin udah karatan lagi yaa nunggu saking lamanya update chapter ini, buahahahaha..., sorry XD

Niayuki : *puk-puk* yang sabar yaaa, Sasuke sudah kembali lagi

Aikaa-chan : sudah update yoo..., semoga chapter ini tidak bikin sedih lagi XD

purcchn : hahaha, pertanyaannya udah di jawab di chapter ini yaaa...

Kirara967 : syukurlah, tubuh Sasu baik-baik saja meskipun seenaknya di gunakan, hahahaha

embun(adja1) : ke hatinya author, auuoohh...~ *plakk update yoo

Han-chan : makasih sudah di review yaaa..., sebenarnya author merasa sedikit lucu dan sedikit jahil untuk merusak chara Sasu, hahahah author nikmatin nistain abang sasu, pfff tapi hanya sementara aja kok.

Hari : sudah update yaa

banyu biru : haloo..., terima kasih sudah review meskipun author sendiri bingung maksud reviewnya ini apa? teguran, kritikan atau ancaman, atau sekilas info. hahaha, tenang saja kok, ini emang sasu-saku dan juga author tidak tahu blog naru-saku itu berada entah dimana, jadi tenang aja, nggk bakalan di up di tempat yang author sendiri tidak tahu pfffffffffff XD

ucihana rin : udah di jawab di chapter ini yoo

sitieneng4 : sasu di sembunyiin di lemari author, hahahhahaa, reviewnya udah di jawab di chapter ini yaaa

Shinju Hyuuga : iya tuh Naru, ayo, move on... move on...! heheh

Mustika447 : hahahah, sudah update yaaa

Namikaze304 : aduuh, author terharu ada yang merasakan feelnya di akhir-akhir kalimat, eheheh

Nurulita as Lita-san : makasih, sudah update yaa

Ge : Next...~

Rizumu no Sakura : makasih atas reviewnya hehehe, sudah update yaaa...

* * *

okeeeeyy...~ udah semuanya..., terima kasih atas semua review dari chapter awal hingga chapter akhir..., makasih makasih..., see you next fic author lagi yaaa...

 **~ Sasuke_Fans ~**


End file.
